André e Frost - Divisão Especial de Informações de Equestria
by Andre Miles Prower
Summary: Será o reino de Equestria um lugar verdadeiramente incorruptível? Sem maldade? Sem ilícitos? É o que pergunta os agentes especiais de Mobius André Miles Prower e Frost Romanovski. Escalados para uma missão a serviço de Celestia para instalar um bureau de informações a dupla se depara com mistérios, aventura, suspense e uma pitada de comédia na luta contra o mal na terra dos pôneis.
1. Apresentações

(Parte 1 – Apresentações)

Investigações, crimes, perigos, mistérios, vilões, tiros, trapaças, gatas, dinheiro, lei e ordem. Numa profissão como a nossa não podemos dar-nos ao luxo de pousar ao lado de uma lareira e dizer que tudo está bem. Sempre há um novo escândalo, um novo crime, uma nova ameaça em terra, mar e ar.

Tem sido assim nestes longos anos de agente das Forças Reais de Segurança de Mobius. A idade avança, mas ainda estou jovem. Acho que até mais jovem do que antes, quanto era um pirralho indolente querendo salvar o mundo.

Ah, antes que me esqueça, deixem eu me apresentar. Sou André Miles Prower. Reconheceu o sobrenome? Sim, exatamente, sou irmão de Talis, mais velho por um ou dois anos, e bem diferente dele em tudo. Exemplo? Enquanto ele voa eu mantenho meus pés bem presos ao chão sempre que posso.

Sou filho de Amadeus e Rosemary Prower e, ao contrário do meu mano, não tenho uma das caudas. Minha cauda esquerda perdi em um acidente na oficina do Tails. Coisa que ele nunca se perdoou ate hoje por ter feito. Algum dia desses conto mais sobre isso...

Depois de tanto tempo recluso dos amigos em Mobius, aceitei o convite do pai de Rouge, Frost Romanovski: Fazer treinamento intensivo para agente especial na Rússia.

Sempre tive fascinação pelo lado técnico das missões. Dados, espionagem, infiltrações, ação no momento certo e agindo furtivamente contra o inimigo e contra o mal.

Fiquei cinco anos estudando, treinando todos os meus sentidos diante de espiões famosos do tempo dos soviéticos. Voltei, afiado, e de agente atuante 100% passei a membro do Conselho de Mobius. Posição de meu pai, que tanto o encheu de orgulho.

No entanto, mesmo com a cabeça cheia atuando na área de defesa do império, nunca deixei de ser agente especial. Forrei o meu lado do guarda-roupa com trocentas medalhas de honra e tantas outras condecorações, entregues pela majestade real e primo, Sonic o ouriço.

Ah... claro, meu mentor Frost é, até hoje, meu parceiro de aventuras nestes tempos de agente. Já tive vários, camaradas e beldades, dividindo missões comigo. Mas combater o mal ao lado do professor, do cara que te ensinou e do grande amigo sempre é muito melhor. Podem acreditar.

É um velho morcego, branco como Rouge e já meio barbado por causa da idade e da preguiça de usar um creme de barbear. Tem passados de 60 anos, mas se comporta como um moleque de 30 começando carreira.

Sempre ágil, perspicaz e as vezes meio amargurado com o mundo. Talvez um pouco pelo fato de ter ficado viúvo muito cedo e de ter encontrado Rouge, a filha única, muito tempo depois da esposa morrer. Apesar de tudo, um sujeito boa-praça, cômico, sábio e um grande parceiro de missões.

Bem, já que fomos apresentados, é bom contar a você a história que nos aconteceu. E explicar o que uma raposa negra maluca e um morcego idoso tem a ver com o mundo cor-de-rosa dos pequenos pôneis? Sentem-se que vamos assim responder.


	2. De: Palácio Acorn Para: Canterlot

(Parte 2 – De: Palácio Acorn Para: Canterlot)

Estamos na estrada. Malas no bagageiro traseiro, musica no rádio e pensamentos na cabeça. Eu e Frost tivemos, mais uma vez, de deixar Mobius para trás para uma missão de treinamento e auxílio.

A viagem seria longa, e o caminho ia ficando cada vez mais cor-de-rosa. Talvez algo que nos nauseasse de princípio. Mas, ordem de Sonic e Hanna é ordem de Sonic e Hanna. Não se discute e nem se levanta o dedo.

Foi pela manhã, no salão maior do Palácio Acorn, vistoso, cheio de bandeiras e com os dois a nos esperar no fim do corredor:

A – E aqui estamos nós outra vez, Frost...Palácio Acorn. Vou começar a cobrar a Hanna pelas visitas

F – Só você? Tô mais é querendo saber qual a fria que vão nos meter agora – Dizia se esquentando com as mãos, o dia estava relativamente frio mesmo.

A – Tão frio do que isso? Meu Deus, morreremos congelados se vier mais fria

F – Dizia um poeta...nada é tão ruim que possa ficar pior...vamos la. Abra a porta que estou congelando

Abrimos a porta, Lá estava Hanna, no vistoso trono de imperatriz, com Sonic de cicerone. Fizemos a reverencia (deixando o lado "parente" de lado por um momento) e já fomos direto sendo orientados. Os dois nunca foram de perder tempo:

H – André e Frost, uma nova missão os aguarda. Esta, não tão emocionante como as outras, mas importante para nosso império e as boas relações fora dele. Soubemos que a realeza de Equestria, Princesa Celestia, está tendo dificuldades para montar um setor de inteligência em suas forças militares. É algo grave, bem dizem que pôneis não se dão bem com tecnologia de ponta, como nós.

S – Pelo que podemos nos informar anteriormente, Celestia tem todo o azar em incidentes em todas as localidades de Equestria. Ela não pode ser presente em todo o canto e sua equipe de inteligência não tem equipamento nem capacidade suficiente para evitar atos contra a lei e a ordem.

Eu e Frost nos entreolhávamos. Lembro de Frost já ter organizado o setor de Inteligência de Mobius antes de se mudar para a antiga União Soviética, onde se formou espião especialista na KGB. Mas nunca eu o fizera, e ele nunca o fez com outro ao lado na assistência:

H – Portanto, senhores, estou os enviando a Equestria para auxiliar nesta tarefa. Enquanto lá estiverem, devem proteger Celestia, Canterlot e tudo relacionado a segurança e soberania daquele povo, tal como o fazem em Mobius. Com a mesma dedicação e empenho. Até que tudo esteja em ordem por la.

Quis tomar a palavra, Frost foi mais rápido. Talvez um pouco alterado:

F – Deixa-me ver se entendi...Você está nos enviando para cuidar de...pôneis? Pôneis bonzinhos ainda como em Equestria?

A – Frost, err...

F – Não entendo. Eles tem magia, tem expertise, tem até uma certa malícia que me dá medo...uhhhh

H – Frost, acho que não deves questionar minhas ordens. Eu acertei-as com Celestia e disto não volto atrás. Alias, achas que pôneis como eles são exatamente...bonzinhos?

F – Hanna...err, vossa majestade...eu não consigo compreender...Organizar um setor de inteligência demanda tempo, investimento. Por que eles não podem fazer por si? Eles dão um estalo de...de...patas, cascos, sei la...e pronto!

A – Se eles pudessem, Frost...mas são pôneis que não dominam esta arte de...se proteger com técnicas especiais de espionagem e investigação. Alias, por que desta ira toda?

F – Sei la, André...já te falei que...que...que...

H – Fale logo, Frost...tenho mais o que fazer!

F – Oooooo...odeio pôneis...cavalos...tudo que tenha "equino" no nome...(baixinho)

H – Como?

F – ODEIO PÔNEIS! Só isso! Estão felizes?

S – Ora, e o que eles fizeram para você? Morderam que não foi...

F – Dias na Sibéria me fizeram passar longe de cavalos, éguas e todo o tipo de equino...inclusive pôneis.

H – Frost...são pôneis bem diferentes dos cavalos da Sibéria. Oras, não me dê uma de fresca agora!

A – Frost, acho melhor ir com calma. Já estive em Canterlot e o lugar é adorável. Tranquilo, pacífico e com pôneis trabalhadores e ordeiros. Alazões e éguas. Todos tem um ideal.

F – Olha, pode parecer tolo, mas ainda não confio muito nesta história...vou precisar de um tempo pra me acostumar a ideia que esta turma é...pacífica.

H – APENAS SIGA MINHA ORDEM, FROST! E ponto final! E espero ter boas notícias de Celestia...do contrario, o farei andar de quatro como um cavalo!

Frost ficou acanhado, não ousaria contrariar a ordem de Hanna. Foi um chilique desnecessário, mas sei bem deste trauma. Treinamos juntos na Sibéria e pude ver o quanto ele sofrera com os cavalos por la. Rudes, violentos e prontos para qualquer coice de graça.

F – S-s-sim, senhora, majestade! Assim se...se..sera feito!

A – Fique tranquilo, velho...(dando tapas nas costas de Frost). Vai ver como é bom estar la. Fiz alguns contatos, outros deixei por melhorar. Vai ser um período bom longe da agitação de Mobius.

F – (bufa)...ok. Farei isso pelo império e porque você já me disse que esteve la. Mas, se você disse que eles não tem tecnologia de ponta, como vamos para lá? E vamos levar algo?

H – Não se apoquente, Frost. Sonic vai lhes mostrar o que vocês levarão para lá.

S – Coisa da boa, posso acrescentar...


	3. Na boleia de um Mini

(Parte 3 – Na boleia de um Mini)

O depósito de armas, nas dependências das Forças Armadas Reais de Mobius, é guardado em todos os cantos por uns trocentos guardas fortemente armados e preparados. É lá que um arsenal potente, capaz de destruir Eggman centenas de vezes, e o "cara de ovo" sabe muito bem disso...

Frost e eu conhecíamos bem o lugar, entrar lá era como ir a loja de doces na véspera do natal, a cata de um bom armamento e equipamento para as missões mais difíceis. Sonic ia nos adiantando alguns detalhes sobre a missão:

S – Olha, vou ser franco com vocês. Até compreendo o que Frost quis dizer, é complicado ainda mais pelo fato dos pôneis nunca terem tomado conhecimento de equipamentos mais avançados. Eles vivem na idade do vapor por la...não sei como conseguem.

A – As vezes, é até melhor, primo...Neste mundo tão tecnológico como o nosso as vezes nos tornamos tão frios. Equestria parece um lugar pacífico até demais para tanto

S – Não se engane. Há coisas lá bem piores do que o Eggman nosso de cada dia, André...

F – O que pode ser pior? Uma pônei cor-de-rosa te atacar com balões e cupcakes?

A – Pior que tem (segurando a risada)...pior que tem...e o nome dela é Pinkie Pie (rindo)

F – Vá-lha me Deus...eu e minha boca grande...Bem, Sonic, estamos chegando?

S – Bem, está aqui atrás destas portas...não é usada há tempo...mas é o melhor e o mais discreto que temos (abrindo as portas)

Por detrás das portas de chumbo estava o depósito de armamentos mais antigos das Forças Armadas. Era quase um museu, e o mofo fazia qualquer um soltar espirros, podendo matar um asmático em um golpe só.

Tinha toda a sorte em antiguidades. Tanques antigos, fuzis, equipamentos de radar, aviões, jatos, carros de combate...E eu, no meu modesto pensamento perguntando o que seria que levaríamos para lá de tão compatível com a tecnologia do vapor dos pôneis...

A – Err, Sonic...você disse que teríamos um bom equipamento para irmos a Equestria...Mas isto aqui é o museu do tempo do seu pai...(olhando em volta e ameaçando espirrar)

S – Relaxa, André...vocês vão adorar essa belezinha...

F – É bom adorar mesmo, meu nariz não tá adorando essa colônia de mofo do século passado...ATCHIM!...ATCHIM!...AAAATCHIM

Diante de nós, um pano empoeiradíssimo cobrindo uma espécie de pequeno veículo. Dava para ver as rodas e parecia algo que podia se carregar no bolso. Sonic fez as honras ao remover o pano, o que fez uma imensa névoa de poeira subir no local. Espirro e olhos vermelhos depois, um choque...

A/F – UM MINI?!

S – Isto mesmo, a última palavra em Mini Cooper

F – Eu não acredito no que estou vendo...Sonic, não me faça rir, como um Mini vai nos ajudar a salvar o dia lá? Atirando corações? Pluminhas?

A – Sonic...receio que um Mini não é a melhor solução...Equestria não tem estradas trafegáveis para um carrinho desse...

S – Rapazes, rapazes...fiquem calmos...Eu nem comecei a falar do carro e vocês já vem com as pedras na mão (abrindo uma das portas). Isto não é simplesmente um Mini...Quando falo que é a última palavra de Mini em Mobius, é porque isto não é um veículo qualquer...

F – E o que é? Um porta-joias com rodas?

S – Observe e aprenda, Frost...

Não tinha como o velho morcego argumentar diante do que via. Não era apenas as bossas que o pequeno Mini trazia na pequena carroceria (motor, interior, rodas esportivas, preparado para estradas ruins, faróis auxiliares). Mas os artifícios que ele tinha. Luzes especiais, radares e...o mais impressionante...um modo AEROPLANO.

Num apertar de botão, brotavam do assoalho do carro duas asas semelhantes as de um jato. Na traseira, duas pequenas turbinas de grande potência surgiam de dentro do pequeno porta-malas. O volante se dividia em dois horizontalmente, tornando-se um manche. O cambio e o painel viraram instrumentos de voo. Era uma pequena aeronave pronta para qualquer emergência.

Pergunte-me se eu tinha como resistir a babar diante daquela visão...Nem eu, nem Frost...

A – Sonic (babando) definitivamente você acaba de me calar a boca...Este carro é sensacional!

S – Ele voa muito. Não é usado há um tempo, mas funciona perfeitamente ainda. É com ele que vocês irão para Equestria. É o menos sofisticado em tecnologia, mas o mais avançado que há por la.

A – Frost, o que me diz? Se quiser, eu dirijo...Frost? Responde

F – (Estático) É... Simplesmente...in-cri-vel! (falando com cara de babaca). Sonic, você é um gênio!

S – Agradeça ao Tails, ele que inventou esta beleza de modo aeronave...

A – Meu irmão, como sempre... Se não usa as caudas pra voar, uma a cachola pra pensar...

Mas não tínhamos tempo a perder. Entramos no pequeno carro e saímos em disparada pelas ruas de Mobius, preparamos nossas coisas e seguimos rumo ao nosso destino. Não havia mais adiamentos, Equestria precisava de nós...Ao menos, Frost está um pouco mais animado...ele que saiu dirigindo o carro como um tresloucado da base.

F – André, este brinquedinho é o máaaaximo! Nossa, pareço um piloto profissional...

A – Você É um piloto profissional, Frost... Eu também sou...os agentes que se formaram na Rússia, todos eles também são...nós so...

F – Heeeeeeeeey, e como corre (o ponteiro já batia os 200 por hora dentro das ruas centrais)... Que tal voar...

A – FROST! Largue o volante! Não há tempo para brincadeiras! Não somos mais jovens e isto aqui não é como aquelas latas velhas de Lada que tinha em Moscou

Depois de umas 20 curvas feitas de lado, uns 200 sustos nas calçadas da cidade e de quase cairmos da ponte central, tomei o controle do carro. Frost teve a dose dele de adrenalina. Mas não era mais tempo de se divertir com o pequeno carro. Tinhamos nossas coisas, nossos distintivos e a nós mesmos. Sem adiar, partimos para a cálida Equestria...

A – E que Celestia nos ajude... Por que senão...

F – André, não seria "que Deus nos ajude"?

A – Ammm... Frost...quanto a isso, te explico no caminho...


	4. Maças, maças por toda a parte

(Parte 4 – Maças, maças por toda a parte)

Foram longas 12 horas estrada afora. Do asfalto ao chão batido, passando por caminhos majestosamente belos e pistas perigosíssimas. Lobos e cães caçadores de recompensa pelo caminho, donzelas e até "moças da vida" pelas curvas sem fim, quando finalmente começamos a notar mais pôneis do que seres iguais a nós pelas estradas. Estávamos, enfim nos limites equestrianos. Cansados, mas vencedores.

De pronto, minha primeira constatação era verdadeira. As estradas interioranas de Equestria era terríveis. Apenas charretes, carruagens, carroças... Carros de tração 100% animal passavam por la. Era normal que eu e Frost confundíssemos a todo tempo nossa viagem como uma competição de rally. Enfrentavamos valas e buracos o tempo todo, mas nada que o valente Mini preto-e-branco não tirasse de letra.

F – André, impressão minha ou os pôneis estão nos olhando de um jeito esquisito quando passamos por eles?

A – Relaxa, Frost... Eles nunca devem ter visto uma carruagem sem que nenhum deles esteja puxando-a. O problema são estas estradas, péssimas para se andar...

F – Por que não voamos? Nessa hora é a melhor coisa a se fazer. Minha bunda dói com tanto buraco...mais uma valeta e não sento por uma semana.

A – Acho que ainda não poderemos chamar a atenção, Frost. Lembre-se que ainda temos que nos apresentar a Celestia... Seja lá onde fica o castelo de Canterlot...a ultima vez que vim para cá foi por portal...

F – Eles não tem ponto de informações turísticas, algo assim? Até porque um lugar belo assim merece ser visitado.

A – Não é qualquer um que pode entrar em Equestria. No ultimo posto de fronteira nós teríamos ficado se não tivéssemos nossos distintivos. Nossa visita é aguardada já...

F – Ah, tudo bem... Se assim você diz... E qual é o nome dessa pônei que você está procurando?

A – Twilight...princesa Twilight Sparkle

F – Não me diga que tem algo a ver com aquela tal Bella, do Crepúsculo...porque senão...

A – Longe disso,...Twilight é aprendiz de Celestia. Foi ela que Hanna pediu que procurássemos primeiro antes de irmos ao castelo. Pediu para termos cautela. Ela é meio racional demais as vezes...E diz que o escritório onde vamos trabalhar era dela...sei la

F – Racional? Olha, já conheci alguns racionais e intelectuais na Rússia, e o que eles faziam os colocou atrás das grades

A – E o que eles faziam?

F – Se eu contar, ninguém com menos de 18 anos vai poder saber dessa aventura...

A – Entendi...mas se há um crime que Twilight pode ser acusada é de estudar demais. Não há vi no dia que estive em Canterlot. Diziam estar ocupada com assuntos reais...Nem no baile que participei estava...Uma verdadeira nerd de quatro patas...

F – Pois é...quatro patas...e nós andamos em duas...se não chamamos atenção só com esse carro, imagina andando em pé.

A – Bobagem, Isso é o de menos, o mais importante é sermos lembrados pelo serviço que faremos. Do contrário, não cumpriremos a missão.

F – Minha primeira missão é com um prato de comida...estou faminto...Daria tudo por um bife bem feito...

A – Frost, errr...não quero estragar seu barato...mas prepare-se para comer vegetais, frutas e doces aos montes...Não há carne em Equestria...

F – NÃAAAO? Você só pode estar louco...Como?

A – Se cavalos fossem carnívoros, provavelmente não montaríamos neles em Mobius...E NEM PENSE EM MONTAR NELES, ok?

F – Nem montaria...ainda estou traumatizado com a Sibéria...

As horas do dia passavam, as estradas para outras cidades também...Los Pegasus, Manehattan, San Flankisco, Cloudsdale se via ao alto, nas nuvens...nada de nada de nosso pequeno e simpático destino, a minúscula Ponyville.

E eu achando que um GPS nesta hora seria toda a diferença...mas num carro como o nosso, não há como. Nem os radares ajudavam, não havia ondas para localizar algum ponto por la.

O dia ia ficando tarde, nem sinal de uma hospedaria para se aconchegar e estralar os braços e pernas. Já havíamos dormido umas cinco vezes ao relento ou dentro do carro nesta longa viagem. Não suportaria uma noite mais.

Nisto, uma velha pônei caminhava pela beira da estrada. O jeito era dar uma de bom turista e pedir informação.

Parei o carro:

A – Boa noite! Minha senhora, pode nos dar uma informação?

De pronto, a velha pônei se assustou com nossa abordagem um tanto exagerada (sinal de luz e buzinas, o sol se punha rápido). Mas logo cheguei ao lado dela com o Mini...Frost fazia figa e ajudava nos gritos:

F – Calma, senhora! Não faremos nada...estamos perdidos, precisamos de ajuda...

No correr da velha pônei, ela acabou por tropeçar em uma pedra solta, rolando pelo chão como uma folha amassada de papel. Fomos rápidos, paramos para o resgate. Junto ao corpo, com algumas escoriações, ficamos arrepiados:

F- E...e...E SE ELA MORREU, ANDRÉ? E AGORA? MATAMOS ELA, RAPAZ! HANNA VAI NOS ESCALPELAAAR!

A – Fica frio, morcego cagão (dando um tabefe na cara de Frost). Ela está respirando, deve estar zonza, vamos leva-la pra perto do carro e dar água a ela.

(Um pouco depois, próximos do Mini)

A – A senhora está bem? Pode falar agora? Não queríamos assusta-la, mil desculpas...

F – Ele é escandaloso assim mesmo...Só não foi tenor porque faltou talento

VS – Ora, não tem problema, fios...ocêis só são meio istranho. Nunca vimo uma raposa e um morcego falante por aqui timamente...E esta geringonça, não tem ninguém puxando...

A – Na verdade, senhora, isto chama-se automóvel. Não necessita de quatro patas para puxar.

VS – Por Celestia...si fosse no meu tempo di mocinha, ocêis seriam bruxos com certeza...Mas, afinal, quem são ocêis?

A – André Miles Prower, e este é Frost Romanoski...(mostrando distintivo)

F – Este mesmo, senhora (também mostrando o distintivo)

A – Somos do serviço de inteligência de Mobius, estamos em missão rumo a Ponyville e...

VS – Minha nossa...policia? Juro...juro pur Celestia que tod'os alvará de feitura di torta tão em dia, juro! Nunca deixei atrasar ninhum...ou foi maça podre?

F – Calma, minha velha...nós não somos fiscais. Apenas viemos auxiliar a tal Celestia que tanto se referes

VS – Princesa Celestia, é mior assim...

A – Peraí, a senhora disse torta e...maça?

VS – Sim, minha famía faz as mior, mais saborosa, mais apetitosa e famosas de Ponyville. Acho que já deve ter ouvido falar das tortas de maça da Vovó Smith, meu fio...

F – Ouvir, não ouvi...mas que deu fome, deu...ohhhh!

A – Calma, Frost...(limpando a garganta)...não falo só das tortas. Por acaso você não seria a avó de Applejack?

VS – Em carne, osso e ferradura, meu jovem. Como sabe de minha neta?

A – Digamos que...a encontrei há muuuuuuito tempo. Muito gentil e simpática, especialmente na hora da venda. Espero que ela não tenha aquele complexo de "vendedor", que esquece o cliente boa-praça...

VS – Ora, então sinta-se em casa, você e seu amigo! Sempre são benvindo ao velho Rancho Maça Doce.

F – A senhora é muito gentil...Mas temos que seguir rápido ao nosso destino...essa cidade de nome difícil que me esqueci...(coçando a cabeça)

A – Ponyville, Frost...Ponyville...Alias, vovó, não queremos trazer incomodo a vocês. Uma família de muito trabalho, que sei, e que precisa descansar...

VS – Trabaio ninhum, meu jovem! Sempre recebemo bem nossos amigo! E se conhece Applejack, garanto que não é nenhum istranho em nosso lar. Insisto que venham, a noite vai alto e vai ser difícil andar na iscuridão por esta estrada...com essa...carroça qui ninguém puxa..

F – Mas...André, tem certeza?

A – Frost, não dormirei mais no carro e não vou me arriscar acelerando a noite em um caminho desconhecido. Alias, essa mulher tem mãos de ouro...vamos ter um jantar muito bom e um lugar para repousar brevemente...Vovó Smith, considere aceito o convite. Pode voltar conosco e mostrar o caminho?

VS – Mas claro, meu fio! Nunca andei numa geringonça dessas. Uma velha também deve ter um pouco de emoção, vez im quando (rindo discretamente)

Já era praticamente noite quando seguimos viagem. Eu ia junto da Vovó Smith a frente, enquanto Frost seguia observando a paisagem a volta. O por-do-sol naquelas bandas era magnífico, brilhavam as flores e folhas das árvores no descer da luz para a chegada da noite. Tínhamos um jogo de quatro faróis auxiliares que vieram bem a calhar. Vovó Smith até se assustou quando o acendemos...velas sem fogo?

Era pela noite alta, já por volta das oito. Os faróis rasgavam a imensidão escura da estrada que rumava ao Rancho Maça Doce. Eu e Frost estávamos exaustos. A oferta de pouso da Vovó Smith foi a melhor coisa que tivemos até aquele momento.

Foram noites repousando no carro, no meio do mato em um acampamento improvisado até chegarmos em Equestria. As maças, mesmo no escuro, brilhavam com os faróis. Eram várias, todas as árvores cercadas por uma bela cerca branca o caminho todo.

A – Nossa, tudo é muito bem cuidado. Até no escuro isso se faz notar, Vovó

VS – Minha neta e meu neto sabe o que fazem. E muito bem! Dia a dia, na coieita, cuidando das macieira, di todo o entorno. Não qui eu não faça nada, Estou veia mas ainda dou pra lida muito bem.

F – E estas maças parecem apetitosas...se brilham até no escuro...imagina se comidas.

VS – Ora, vejo qui ista com fome, seu Frost...Há quanto tempo que ocê não come?

F – Vejamos...desde nossa última parada...faz algumas horas, muitas eu diria

A – É, Vovó, não podemos mentir que nem almoçamos e nem jantamos ontem...

VS – Mas minha nossa! Ocêis não são nem loucos di tanto! Quando chegarem a primeira coisa que vão fazê é jantá. Não quero qui passem mal dipois de tanto tempo sem comida.

F – É muita bondade sua, sra. Smith...Mas, quando vamos chegar? Só vejo macieiras...

A – É mesmo...são acres e acres e acres e acres e acres...e esquina, após esquina após esquina após esquina após esquina após esquina...de macieiras.

VS – Fiquem tranquilos. É de noite mais sei onde vamos...olha lá

Vovó Smith não podia estar mais certa, parecia ter visão noturna. Logo adiante, a placa do Rancho era iluminada pelos faróis do carro.

Entramos lentamente, sem assustar a bicharada do lugar. Diante de nós, um lindo celeiro avermelhado de cima a baixo, adornado por um contorno branco. E na porta dividida, uma potra de madeixas louras partia a toda em direção do nosso carro...

A – É sua neta, Vovó?

VS – É...deve tar preocupada, com essa demora nem dei sinal nem nada...

Saímos do carro...mas até melhor que não saíssemos. Por nunca ver algo parecido, Applejack estava em posição de "ataque" nos intimando...E agora? Seria nossa primeira recepção em Ponyville um...coice?

AJ – É mio oceis cumeçá a expricá o que estavam fazendo cum minha avó!

VS – Applejack, por favor! Estes dois rapaiz tavam me ajudando a vir para casa...

AJ – Mesmo? E esse trambolho sem ninguém puxando? Se oceis num cumeçá a expricá...

F – Err...ma...ma...eu falei, André. Vai ser como na Sibéria...vai ser como na Si - O calei antes que a coisa ficasse pior...

A – Applejack...não se recorda de mim? Um mês atrás...a ultima torta da prateleira...a viola...André Miles...

AJ – And...NOOOSSA! Mas é ocê mesmo? Por que num falou antes?

A – Ora...em posição de ameaça fica meio difícil de reagir, não é? (Saindo detrás da porta do carro). Pode ficar calmo, Frost...ela está mais calma.

AJ - Ahhh...disculpa ter ameaçado ocêis assim...É que a vovó ficô a tarde toda sem dá sinal. Eu e o Big Mac ficamos de um lado pru outro do Rancho esperando ela...E já pensando o pior...

A – Sem problemas (a abraçando)...E, ammm...este é Frost, meu colega da inteligência de Mobius. Estamos em missão e...

VS – Vieram passá a noite cum a gente, Applejack...Estão sem pouso e não chegaram em Ponyville ainda...

F – É...é...isso...isso mesmo. Espero não estarmos causando trabalho

AJ – Trabaio nenhum, morcego...peraí...ocê é um MORCEGO? (chegando perto de Frost)

F – Err...ammm...s-sim...sim...sou...p-p-pois?

AJ – Voa di noite?

F – Raramente...quase nunca...a idade não permite mais tanto com as asas...

AJ – Gosta de maças?

F – Descascadas...sou meio fresco as vezes, admito...

AJ – Hmmm...espero qui seja isto mesmo...Du contrário, ia ficá di oio em ocê esta noite toda...

A – E...se me permite perguntar...por que, Applejack?

AJ – Não é raro...todo o dia me aparece maças e maças podres chupadas por morcego...Num sei mais o qui fazê...

VS – Bem...agora 'ce num vai fazer nada, minha neta...Vamos pra casa jantá...Temos muito o que conversá...Vai sê uma ótima noite...(ia a frente muito animada).

Simplesmente, uma incrível casa típica de fazenda. Eu e Frost nos sentimos acolhidos, embora Frost tenha ficado receoso por um coice certeiro de Applejack. Trauma da Sibéria...coitado.

E sei bem da história de Applejack e os incômodos "bichos voadores". Ela me contara na última vez que estive em Canterlot. Ela até sabia quem era o dito "morcego" atrás de maças, mas parece, pela reação dela, que a coisa piorou muito de uns dias para cá.

Para a janta, uma gostosa sopa de legumes. Conversávamos sobre assuntos quaisquer. Junto de nós estavam os dois irmãos de Appejack. Big Machintosh, ou Big Mac, pra encurtar, estava do meu lado. Era curto nas respostas...ou "Eeyup!" ou "não!, tudo bem seco.

Já a pequena Applebloom, ostentando seu laçarote gigante no pescoço, parece ter gostado de Frost...até demais...Curiosa, perguntava de tudo para ele, e Frost respondia sem cerimônias. Dava-se muito bem com crianças.

AJ – Intão, quer dizer que ocêis tão di missão para a Princesa Celestia? Como assim?

A – Exatamente. Viemos criar um setor de inteligência da guarda real, algo deste gênero. Dizem que anda precisando de ajustes e viemos em nome de Mobius para prestar auxilio...ajudar em alguma situação cabeluda se caso assim for...

AB – Vocês são então detetives? Noooossa...garanto que seria uma detetive ótima também...já pensou uma cute mark por ser tão boa em investigar coisas?

F – Cute...o que?

AJ – Hehehe...cute mark, Frost...(se virando, mostrando a sua marca no flanco)…é como esta. Ganhamos quando somos especiais em uma tarefa determinada. No meu caso, maças

F – Hmmm...Curioso...parece uma tatuagem...uma marcaç...(tapei a boca dele)

A – Heeeehehe...bem bem...isso mesmo, Frost, uma cute mark...é isso ai

F – Mas André, isto parece aquelas marcas em bra...(tapei a boca dele novamente...)

AJ – Mas me explica... essa tar di "divisão de informações"? É algum tipo de Jornal?

A – (Ri discretamente) Na verdade, Applejack, é uma central especializada em investigações minunciosas sobre algum fato que seja contra a lei ou ameace a segurança de Equestria. Tal como eu e Frost fazemos em Mobius, quando algo grave necessita de análise investigativa, fazemos interrogatórios, colhemos pistas...se preciso for, fazemos espionagem, infiltrações...sem falar...

F – Sem falar as missões mais perigosas...Armamento, luta corpo-a-corpo...Embora não temos mágica, mas fazemos "magia" com nossos punhos. André é meu pupilo. Me formei na Rússia...uma terra bem distante daqui...E fria pra demais

AJ – Não seria nos lados de Chrysalis, não Frost? (Perguntando seriamente)

F – Chrysalis? Naaão...nada disso...A Russia é fria mesmo por ser...o único "Chrysalis" que há lá são os copos de vodka...

A – Acho que ele confundiu com cristal...e quem não?

AJ – Ahahahahah... Chrysalis...cristal...boa!

VS – Ahhh...falou em bebê, seu Frost? Esta noite pede uma cidra...Big Mac, por favor...

BM – Eeyup! (saiu a busca de um grande barril)...

Foi um fim de noite animado...Explicava os pormenores da missão e a família Apple ouvia atentamente cada palavra. Bebemos muito, até um pouco além (Frost, passando um pouco do além).

Trocávamos informações, teoricamente. De minha parte e de Frost, do serviço que fazíamos, de nossa carreira em Mobius como agentes especiais e membros das Forças Armadas. Da parte dos Apple, tortas, tortas, tortas e mais quitutes de maça. Sem falar de velhos contos de família e algumas cantorias. Realmente uma noite "que merece uma cidra", como dizia Applejack.

Batia o relógio pela madrugada já. Applebloom, de tanto perguntar coisas a Frost, caiu no sono profundo no colo do morcego. Era hora de dormirmos. Vovó Smith nos dividiu, enquanto Frost ninava Applebloom, eu dormiria com Applejack. Big Mac dormiria pelo lado de fora, guardando o Mini...Afinal, nunca se sabe se alguma criatura se atrairia por aquele veículo bizarro para eles, mas muito poderoso.

Era hora de repousar. O dia seguinte seria de muita "caminhada" rumo a Canterlot...


	5. Doces Sonhos e Estrelas Cadentes

(Parte 5 – Doces sonhos e estrelas cadentes)

Frost, apesar da pompa como agente de cara séria e racional, as vezes, demais, era jeitoso com crianças. Pai de Rouge, um verdadeiro "coruja", aprendeu a lidar com os pequenos como ninguém. Até melhor do que eu...

Talvez seja por isso que Applebloom tenha se encantado com ele. Ficou o tempo todo perguntando coisas a Frost. E ele, mesmo exausto da viagem, não deixou de responder nenhuma. Não coloquei o dialogo todo da hora do jantar, mas antes de dormir, a pequenina pônei de crina avermelhada tinha muito mais o que perguntar.

Frost foi conduzido por Vovó Smith ao quarto. Levava no colo Applebloom, aparentemente dormindo (digo, "aparentemente" mesmo. Crianças sabem bem disfarçar...). Depois de algumas instruções os dois foram deixados no quarto.

Com todo o jeito de bom pai, Frost deitou Applebloom na cama, a cobriu, mas não se deitou ainda...foi até a janela observar a paisagem...Fazia, como sempre, sua breve introspecção sobre a vida quando um puxar na calça preta o tirou dos pensamentos:

F – Ora...Applebloom, não está dormindo por que?

AB – Não sei, tio Frost...Estou sem sono

F – Hehehe..mas...você estava apagada há uns cinco minutos atrás...ou menos...não sei, perdi a noção do tempo...

AB – (ria baixinho)...você é engraçado. Mas, por que você não foi dormir?

F – Não sei, pequenina...(olhando pela janela)...há tempos demoro um pouco para dormir. Lembranças.

AB – Fala da sua esposa que se foi? Lembro que você falou dela no jantar...e estava meio triste...

F – É (sorri)...É duro esconder que você sente falta de um amor que tanto você viveu nesta vida. Scarlet era uma morcega única, bela, encantadora...mas...se perdeu no mundo...e nos deixou tão cedo...a mim e a Rouge...

AB – Ora, não fique triste, tio Frost...acho que, onde ela estiver, ela está o ouvindo. Ahhhh...é tão bonito essa coisa de amor. Minha irmã também tem...ammm...uma paquera...Mas, sei la, as vezes ela também chora por ela...fica brava...não da pra entende-la...

F – Nem queira, pequenina. (senta-se numa cadeira perto)...Essas coisas de amor as vezes são apenas alucinações, devaneios, coisas que se irritam a toa. Mas o que é pra ser, será. Pode crer...

AB – É verdade...

F – Mas...Muito obrigado por fazer-me sentir bem (sorri mais). São poucas pessoas compreensivas assim no mundo. O André, a Rouge, a Hanna...são exceções neste mundo e nesta minha vida desregrada em vezes...

AB – (senta do lado dele, em cima da pequena penteadeira)...Hmmm...entendo...Sabe, você deve ser um bom detetive...muito bom mesmo no que faz, pelo que o André falou. Certamente você teria uma cute mark se fosse um pônei...

F – Ahahaha...naaaõ, menos. Não sou um detetive perfeito. Todos nós erramos, deslizamos, e as vezes as coisas não correm como queremos. Mas se é uma coisa que aprendi é persistir. Não importa a missão que nos dão...mesmo que seja a mais tenebrosa ou difícil, se entregar é a última opção. Igual a você e sua sonhada cute mark...seja lá o que for isso que ainda não entendi...

AB – É verdade (abaixa a cabeça)...eu e minhas amigas sonhamos com isso como se fosse a última coisa que buscamos na nossas vidas. Nosso lema é "nunca desistir". Mas, as vezes dá vontade de jogar tudo pro alto, entregar os pontos. Como se...como...como se nunca fossemos pôneis tão especiais assim...

F – Mas é errado pensar isso, Applebloom! Não se pode entregar os pontos...E olha, se servir de dica, acho que vais gostar do que eu vou dizer...

AB – (levanta a cabeça super-interessada)...O que, tio Frost?

F – Siga em frente, toque a vida como sempre e não se preocupe ansiosamente com o que você quer. O importante é fazer o bem e seus deveres sem pensar no benefício que ele trará. É dar a mão sem esperar a recompensa. Nós, agentes especiais, sabemos que nossa missão é difícil, podemos nem voltar vivos...Mas fazemos nosso dever sem esperar um aperto de mão. As vezes vem, as vezes não...Mas, ao menos, nossa consciência está bem e sabemos que fizemos o certo...

AB – Entendo...é claro que é um sonho que alimento há muito tempo...mas, talvez estejamos obcecadas e mal olhamos bem para as tarefas que fazemos...Quer saber? Acho que este é o caminho. Sou uma pônei de sorte por ter uma família que me criou com as melhores coisas possíveis. E preciso fazer meu melhor para ser uma boa pônei. Merecendo ou não minha cute mark...

F – Esse é o espírito, pequenina...Seja a melhor pônei, junto de suas amigas, de sua família...E não pense só no prêmio...mas na sua consciência. Ela é uma das coisas mais importantes e valiosas que carregamos e...(observa que Applebloom dormiu calidamente)...fofinha...caiu no sono. Acho que, agora sim, ela apagou.

Não tinha mais o que conversar, Frost leva a pequena pônei novamente para a cama. Despede-se de Applebloom com um doce beijo na testa e um "boa noite". Ao fechar os olhos, sorridente pela alegria que uma pequena pônei o trouxe...de sentir-se útil em passar um saber a uma jovem, uma resposta no ar...

AB – Boa noite, tio Frost...(volta a dormir, sorrindo)

F – Hehehe...essa Applebloom...Se tiver mais pôneis como ela por aqui, vou ter certeza que não será como na Sibéria...(fecha os olhos e dorme).

Enquanto Frost dava a sua de "pai" com a pequena Applebloom, estava eu dividindo quarto com outra pônei próxima a mim. Só que, ao contrario do quarto vizinho, era Applejack que não fora dormir logo.

Estava naquele estágio de "pegar no tranco" no sono quando vi a pônei loira em pé diante da janela. Os olhos cor-de-safira, brilhantes diante da lua, procuravam algo nas estrelas do céu distante. Fracassado em outra tentativa de dormir, dei a minha de curioso:

A – Applejack, não vai dormir?

AJ – Logo logo, André. Acho qui tô sem sono...

A – Algo que procura? (me coloco ao lado dela na janela)

AJ – Meus pais...Quase toda a noite faço a mesma coisa. Fico aqui na janela atrás de um sinal deles...

A – Entendo...eles...eles...são vivos?

AJ – Num sei...(baixa a cabeça, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos). Eu era muito piquena quando eles partiram daqui. Applebloom era um bebê...eu ainda nem sabia diferenciá maça de tomate...

A – Nunca mais mandaram sinal?

AJ – Nunca...nem sei onde istão...Se vivos...se morreram...num sei...Tenho fé que algum dia eles apareçam...(funga)

A – Eu...eu nem sei o que falar, AJ...Imagino até todo este tempo vocês três sem notícia de quem vocês amam...Você não lembra de mais nada mesmo?

AJ – (apenas funga e chora baixinho)

A – (abaixa até a altura da cabeça dela)...escuta, Applejack, não é fácil, eu entendo. Talvez sua fé tenha diminuído depois de tanto tempo. E, Vovó Smith lhe contou algo sobre os dois?

AJ – N...n...nada além de..."eles vão voltar um dia"...Fala ela di um trabalho bem longe daqui...Big Mac já perdeu a esperança de ve-los...fica com raiva toda vez qui toco no assunto...Ai...(chora)

A – (abraça) AJ, se te servir de um alento, te prometo aqui. Eu e Frost vamos os encontrar. Não vejo outra solução para esta sua tristeza. De verdade...por todo o acolhimento de vocês, a amizade. Eu sei que foi por um dia apenas, mas...eu e Frost sempre demos um jeito de pagar de alguma forma uma gentileza...Somos da inteligência de Mobius, qual caso que não resolvemos até hoje?

AJ – (chorando)...e...e...eu não sei como...como agradecê a ocêis...Mas...(olhando para André)...vocês tem certeza qui vão conseguir? É tão difícil que nem mesmo a Princesa Celestia sabe...nem ela...nem ninguém...

A – Calma...calma, AJ...claro, eu e Frost temos nossos compromissos, nosso trabalho, mas podemos sim fazer isso. Sei que Frost se apegou a Applebloom esta noite e vai me ajudar sem dúvida. Em meus anos como agente nunca deixei uma missão pela metade...E não vai ser dessa vez...Agora, que tal você descansar um pouco (tirando o chapéu)...amanha você terá um dia cheio que bem sei...

AJ - (limpando os olhos)...brigado...brigado mesmo, André...Desde a última vez qui nos vimo sabia qui era uma boa pessoa. Estou apenas confirmando hoje...(deitando na cama)

A – Que nada (a cobrindo), apenas faço o meu trabalho sem esperar nada em troca. Manter a ordem, trazer a paz e honrar as cores de Mobius...agora, as de Equestria, é parte de minha vocação.

AJ – André...i como são seus pais? São raposa como ocê?

A – Hehehe...Claro, Applejack, como não? Hehehehe...Meu pai, Amadeus Prower, é general reformado, hoje só lida com papeis e leis no conselho. É uma grande pessoa, sempre sábio e meio tímido, até mais tímido que eu...Mamãe Rosemary Prower também é conselheira do parlamento, sempre foi muito amorosa e coruja. Tinha vezes que eu não podia sair de casa por causa dela...Hehehe, me protegia mais do que maça em exposição

AJ – Hehehehe, nossa! Não lembro da Vovó ser tão superprotetora...exceto com a Applebloom...ela é piquena, sabe como é...E você tem irmãos?

A – Tails...na verdade o nome dele é Miles Prower, uma parte do meu. Ele é o mais novo, mas por questão de um, dois anos. É especialista em voar...É sortudo por ser uma raposa de duas caudas como eu e saber usa-las

AJ – Mas...ocê num tem duas caudas...

A – Por força do destino...perdi uma delas num acidente na oficina do Tails...Eu não costumava ser a raposa negra mais alegre do mundo

AJ – Ocê era como, então?

A – Mais fechado...não saia muito de casa, especialmente depois de perder a cauda. Meus amigos em Mobius, meu primo Sonic...eles até tentaram se aproximar de mim...Mas eu tinha minha timidez, meus gostos. Quando fiquei adolescente fui para a escola de cadetes. Foi lá que conheci o Frost, e nós dois fomos a Russia...um lugar bem frio e estranho...para nos especializarmos

AJ –Eu ainda acho que vocês foram nu lugar errado...Nada a ver com Chrysalis mesmo?

A – Naaaão, Applejack...Isto é muito...muito...muito longe de Equestria. Parece tenebroso, mas é lar de gente boa e trabalhadora. Apenas é anormalmente frio, e...

AJ – (Dormiu)

A – Hehehe...Ela dormiu, hora de roncar também...(observa a pônei dormindo)...Boa noite, Applejack...sonhe com os seus pais...eles estão bem.

Assim fui dormir. Noite de reflexões e um compromisso já tínhamos firmado, mesmo que extra-oficialmente, e que teríamos de cumprir antes de partirmos de Equestria. Não bem fechei os olhos quando senti o tocar de lábios na minha testa. Era Applejack, talvez mais tranquila, me desejando "boa noite" com um singelo beijo na minha testa.

Podia dormir bem, tudo estava em paz...


	6. Diante de Celestia

(Parte 6 – Diante de Celestia)

No relógio, batiam secas seis da manhã.

Era hora de levantar, ao menos para os Apple. Aproveitei o embalo (e as pisadas sem querer de Applejack em cima de mim) para levantar também e começar o dia mais cedo.

O rancho ficava muito mais perto de Ponyville e Canterlot era um pulo apenas. O dia seria cheio. Estávamos atrasados com o andamento de nossa missão e um minuto mais perdido seria problema pro futuro.

Frost custou a acordar, enquanto nos aprontávamos para o dia, o velho morcego resistia bravamente as tentativas de Applebloom de tira-lo do colchonete. Depois de muito pestanejo, um banho frio da pequena pônei fez o agente pular da cama improvisada num instante apenas. Seguiram-se protestos de sono, mas era a hora.

Aprontamo-nos com nossos distintivos, terno e gravata bem alinhado. Vovó Smith fez um verdadeiro café de acordar até defunto. Reforçado, como não podia deixar de ser uma primeira refeição a moda do interior. Big Mac foi aos afazeres no campo, Applebloom sumiu num estalo de dedos rumo a escolinha. E nós, ainda papeando sobre qualquer coisa da noite passada, tínhamos viagem marcada para Canterlot. Applejack iria conosco, tinha algo a fazer no centrão da cidade.

No entanto, para qualquer pônei, andar de carro não era nada normal. AJ estava mais acostumada a puxar baldes e carroças cheias de maça, mas nunca ser levada por "uma".

A pônei loira olhava abichornada o Mini, chutava de leve as rodas, espantou-se que eram de algo que não era madeira, mas ainda estranhava o veículo:

AJ – Dexa eu vê si intendi...essa coisa anda sem ninguém puxando?

F – Exatamente, Applejack. Ele tem um motor a combustão

AJ – Vapor? É como o trêm?

F – Não...combustão a gasolina

AJ – Gaso...o que?

A – Gasolina, uma espécie de produto que faz as coisas andarem. Este veículo é movido a um motor à gasolina. A gasolina causa a explosão na câmara de combustão do motor e isso move...

AJ – Pera, pera pera...vai divagar, Twilight "dois"...tô entendendo nada...Motor, gasulina, combustão...eu tô é achando isso muito estranho...

F – André, não complica. Ela não conhece essas coisas. Só tem uma forma de você saber como funciona, Applejack...(abrindo a porta)...entra ai

AJ – Não sei não...tem certeza qui é siguro?

A – Tão seguro quanto a casa de sua avó. Agora embarque, não podemos perder tempo.

AJ – Ok intão...vamo ver o que essa geringonça que ocêis chamam de carro...

Applejack resistiu, mas entrou depois de uma pequena conversa convencedora. Liguei o motor e saímos pela estrada com uma certa velocidade, guiados pela pônei loira, um verdadeiro GPS no nosso banco traseiro. Applejack estava visivelmente assustada. Talvez nem nas corridas mais loucas que fizera naquele estradão pensou em andar a 60 por hora.

Fazíamos as curvas com uma certa agilidade, desgarrando de lateral como pilotos de rally. Os pôneis do caminho pulavam pro lado, assustados, sem entender o que lhes cruzava pela estrada.

Mais alguns morrinhos e já víamos despontar no fundo do vale a simpática Ponyville. De longe, uma cidade de pessoas...ou melhor...pôneis ordeiros, receptivos e amigáveis. Bem...isto se você não aparece com um carro como nós aparecemos.

Paramos próximo a uma casa com cara de parque de diversões. Sim, parecia um carrossel daqueles que se vê nas festas populares de Mobius. Frost disparou o clássico "Tá faltando os cavalinhos"...Mas engoli em seco. Applejack estava com os olhos feito faroletes de neblina acesos, impressionada.

A – Te pegamos aqui mais tarde, espero não termos assustado os pôneis...

AJ – Sem pressa...visitar a Rarity demora mermo...provas de vestido contra a minha vontade, chás...coisa de égua...

F – Como sabemos...não é diferente em Mobius...éguas, garotas...por ai...

AJ – Bem, boa sorte pra ocêis com a Princesa...sejam cavalheiros e respeitosos...ela está de olho

A – Sem crise, AJ...qualquer coisa, gritamos por ajuda...ou começamos a rezar...E espero que tenha entendido agora o que é um carro...

AJ – Beeeem...(com as patas ainda trêmulas)...da próxima veiz, anda mais divagar...nem Rainbow Dash voa tão rápido...

A – Sem exageros...ohohoho...até mais!

Com um clássico "até mais, docinho", a pônei entrou na loja. Parecia uma daquelas boutiques de madames, mas onde as clientes levavam vestidos de quatro mangas em vez de duas.

Tinha conhecido Rarity na minha última visita, ela tinha desenhado-me um smoking para o baile da realeza, até muito bem feito considerando o fato que ela não fazia roupas para bípedes com frequência. Deu pra ver a cara de espantada dela na porta ao ver o carro.

F – Quem é essa tal de Rarity, André?

A – Uma estilista...costureira...um pouco de tudo com roupas e algo mais que mexa com vestuário. Ela é um unicórnio...mas não pense que ela é mansa. Da primeira vez quase vi estrelas na cabeça

F – Esquentadinha? Hmmmm...mulher assim a gente trata no...

A – FROST! Calma lá...ela só é meio impulsiva e não sabe segurar isto em vezes. Mas é uma unicórnio bondosa e talentosa com as mãos...digo, com os cascos

F – Eeeeeeeita...como você sabe? Ela fez algo que você gostava?

A – Um smoking..e NADA ALÉM DISSO...ora ora, o velho Frost garanhão...e você não é o único garanhão aqui

F – Hehehe, não vou discordar...tem ao menos alguns atrás de nós...

A – Atrás? Como?

Dei de olho e, atrás do Mini, uma leva de guardas nos perseguindo a galope alucinado. De uma forma ou de outra até nos foi providente, Applejack tinha dito como chegar a Canterlot e eu me esquecera. Não queria nem pensar em desrespeitar nenhuma lei antes mesmo de sermos agentes...da lei.

Em vez de fugir, como seria o habitual, paramos. Como falei, somos agentes da lei, e papo com outros agentes da lei sempre resolve. Mas admito, estava temeroso. E se os guardas não soubessem de nossa visita?

Guarda – Bom dia...poss...humanos?

A – Ahhhh, não não...uma raposa e um morcego

Guarda – Raposa? Morcego? Co-co-como assim?

F – Exatamente, cavalheiro...Sou Frost Romanovski e este é André Miles Prower (apontando o distintivo) agentes especiais do serviço de inteligência de Mobius. Estamos a serviço de Hanna e Sonic, imperadores de Mobius e procuramos o caminho para Canterlot.

Guarda – Agentes de Mobius? Ahhhhhhhhhh...por que não falaram antes? Estamos mesmo a procura de vocês

A – Perai...eu acho que sei quem é você...pela cabeleira azul

Guarda – Crina, você quer dizer...

A – Sim, Frost...este é o cara...

F – Cara, que cara...

A – Na missão...relatório de instruções...não foi só você que leu

Guarda – Não estou entendendo...como assim?

A – Estou falando com o irmão de Twilight...Shining Armour?

SA – O próprio...Capitão da Guarda Real...prazer em conhece-los (apertando as...bem...entenda como quiser o cumprimento)...estávamos esperando por vocês!

F – Ahhhhhh...o dito-cujo que eu não conseguia dizer o nome...Shin...Shay...She...

SA – Hehehe, tudo bem. Twi também demorou pra falar meu nome quando era pequena...Mas afinal, o que é esta geringonça que vocês estão dentro? E ninguém puxando? Como se locomovem?

A – Shining...acho melhor irmos explicando no caminho...estamos atrasados, precisamos ir a Canterlot.

SA – Sem problemas, eu me minha comitiva vamos os escoltar. Vamos la...

Nada que me assustasse, era mais um que ia ficar conhecendo a maravilha que era um automóvel. E essa coisa de "ninguém puxando" está começando a me irritar, na boa...

Enfim, Canterlot, a capital do império. Se pudéssemos comparar aquele lugar com algum canto da terra, diria que era uma Mônaco para os pôneis. Não pela finesse das coisas, que nem tinha tanto assim, mais apenas pela importância como residência das princesas do dia e da noite, no caso Celestia e Luna.

Era esquisito, andávamos com nosso carro por alguns corredores, ate chegarmos a um grande jardim, belo e formoso. Deixamos o Mini nas escadarias do hall de entrada. Entramos com um certo frio no estômago, escoltados por Shining Armour.

Não pudemos segurar o riso educado ao ver a comitiva dos guardas que nos escoltaram olhando curiosos o Mini. Nunca viram um carro na vida...muito menos um veículo onde ninguém puxava a frente.

Andávamos pelos corredores a caminho do grande salão onde estava Celestia. Frost e eu papeávamos com Shining...

F – É capitão há tempo?

SA – Algum tempo, posso dizer que não é uma posição fácil de se conquistar. Exige muito treino e empenho se você quer entrar por aquela porta e se dizer protetor do castelo.

F – E seus pais? Devem estar orgulhosos com isto, não é?

SA – Se estão, imagina agora que minha irmã virou princesa...Devo crer que a alicórnio mais feliz que já vi

F – Ali...como?

SA – Alicórnio...para ser mais direto, Frost, unicórnio com asas de pegasus...

A – Errr...Shining, acho que ele ainda não entendeu...Frost, imagine o nosso colega aqui com asas. Pronto!

F – Ahhhhh...é que não sou tão bom com cavalos. Traumas na Sibéria...

SA – Sibéria? Onde é esse lugar? TEM A VER COM CHRYSALIS?

A – Outro...Hehehehe, nada, Shining. Fica na Rússia, muito muito muito longe daqui. É frio e tenebroso, mas mais animado e nostálgico, digamos assim...

SA - Ahhh, entendi...deve ser mesmo um lugar bem diferente. Vocês também já são...

F – Ora...quantas vezes já viram uma raposa e um morcego andando em duas pernas?

SA – Raramente...isto quando não é um humano que atravessa um portal sem querer...Temos que colocar gente assim pra correr. Depois do incidente com Chrysalis no meu casamento, qualquer sombra atravessada me faz correr ao dever.

A – É verdade...esqueci que você está...errr, vamos dizer aqui...de raposa para garanhão..."amarrado com a realeza"...Como vai sua esposa, a princesa Cadence?

SA – Se melhorar, estraga. Fora os eternos compromissos reais, algumas escapadas, divertimentos...Ela está falando em ter potrinhos...Que que eu faço?

F – Bem vindo ao meu mundo, sou pai de uma morcega que também é agente...e está paquerando esse cidadão do meu lado

A – Ora, Frost...bem que você ia gostar de ser meu sogro, hahaahahhaha...

SA – Hehehe...bem, chegamos. Aqui é a entrada do salão real...Vou informar da chegada de vocês. Fiquem a vontade...desejam algo?

A – Apenas um sofá como aquele ali...nada mais, Shining...

SA – Tudo bem, eu não me demoro...

Concordamos eu e Frost, era um unicórnio boa-praça, seria também um grande aliado em nossas missões por Equestria. Manter contato com o capitão da guarda nos era de grande valia.

No caminho para Canterlot já discutíamos possíveis parcerias e táticas de combate em caso de emergência. Shining Armour é um cidadão bem preparado, bem educado pelos pais e marido exemplar. Mas nada de rasgação de seda por hora, era momento de nos apresentarmos ao dever.

Pelo corredor, durante o papo, reparávamos vários quadros e peças colocadas, tal como um museu. Lembrava-nos o palácio real de Mobius, mas com algumas diferenças e muito mais realeza. Celestia e Luna estavam em vários quadros, não exaltadas como heroínas de guerra, como tantos reis e rainhas, mas em imagens de pura beleza e alegria, como duas felizes irmãs que eram.

Guardas, governantas, quem passava por nós nos acenava com a cabeça. Frost parecia estar começando a se empolgar com a missão. E pensar que antes estava a ponto de largar tudo como estava por medo de pôneis...equinos...traumas da Sibéria.

F – Sabe, André...tô começando a gostar desta missão. Quero só ver o que nos espera...Se Celestia for gente boa dá até pra convidar pra jantar...

A – Hehehe...sinto, Frost...ela está casada com o império...tem uma centena de pôneis, pegasus e unicórnios embaixo das asas dela. Alias...será que ela se atrairia com um tipo como você?

F – Ahhh, meu filho...você não viu nada do que esse morcego é capaz...(fazendo aquelas poses ridículas de galã)

A – Menos, Frost...menos...quase nada...Alias, ser o rei consorte não sei se daria liga...uma alicórnio com um morcego...

F – Meu caro...há sangue azul nestas velhas veias de morcego...você que não sabe de minha nobreza...hehehehe

A – Ah, velho Frost...sempre o velho piadista...Ei...silêncio! Acho que vamos, enfim, conhecer a majestade

F- Não esqueça de dar a reverencia...

A – Logo você que me avisa...

As portas se abriam lentamente, pareciam revelar aos poucos o grande salão real. Decorado suavemente com rendas e cortinas, um grande tapete vermelho de uma ponta a outra...da porta ao trono, nos fazia o caminho.

E lá, sentada com a pose de rainha e de figura maternal, ao mesmo tempo, a jovem Celestia. Talvez a égua mais bem cuidada e brilhante que já vimos. O sonho de qualquer jovem moça no jóquei clube (sinceramente)...

Ce – Entrem, por favor, estávamos esperando por vocês

F – Ela falou pra entrar

A – Vai você primeiro...

F – Eu? Vai você

A –Você

F – Vocêee

A – Calma...vamos na democracia...os dois juntos, que tal?

F – Feito

Entramos um do lado do outro, quase sincronizados. Nem em Mobius tínhamos entrado com tanta cautela no salão real de Hanna e Sonic. Celestia ria discretamente, parecia a vontade conosco, embora soubesse que éramos um tanto comediantes esboçando nossa "timidez" diante dela. Depois da respeitosa reverencia, algumas palavras.

Ce – André e Frost, Serviço de Inteligência das Forças Armadas Reais de Mobius, fico feliz de ve-los aqui. Estávamos esperando por vocês. Fizeram boa viagem até aqui?

F – Tirando as estradas, nada de contratempos. Não pense só que não dormimos no caminho.

A – E, bem, fomos bem recebidos pela família Apple, tivemos um pouso por uma noite e cá estamos.

Ce – Hihihi...Applejack é uma boa pônei, carrega a honestidade dentro dela, e mesmo como forasteiros, ela não os deixaria na mão. Posso dizer que foram recebidos pela pessoa certa.

A – Bem, o Frost que o diga. Ele se apegou a irmãzinha mais nova dela, a tal da Applebloom

F – Err...bem (encabulado)...não vou esconder, majestade. Tenho um fraco por crianças desde que criei minha filha, a pequena Rouge.

Ce – Que belo isto, Frost. Para um morcego sério no trabalho você até é bem jeitoso e delicado. Sem dúvida é um pai exemplar e sua esposa deve adorar isto em você

F – Errr, bem, majestade...eu...sou viúvo...é uma longa história. Perdi minha esposa quando Rouge ainda era pequenina...então...

Ce – Oh! Que terrível! Desculpe-me se despertei alguma lembrança dolorosa...

F – De modo algum, falar de Scarlet me é uma alegria enorme. E sempre espero, onde eu estiver, que ela esteja bem e em paz. A vida dela foi um pandemônio em terra, lhe confesso.

Ce – Creio que ela tinha muita sorte de ter um ser encantador ao lado dela...(sorri docemente)

Sei lá por que, mas Frost estava ficando até sem jeito com as jogadas de Celestia. Pra uma princesa, até que ela sabe ter graça sem toda aquela fleuma de imperadores. Bem, não que eu estivesse enciumado, mas por hora, Celestia se recompôs e foi direto ao assunto.

Ce – Mas, bem...voltando ao assunto, fico feliz de vê-los aqui. Sabia que Hanna nos atenderia prontamente. Estamos com dificuldades para desenvolvermos em Equestria um setor de inteligência e informações. Nem tudo a mágica consegue resolver de imediato. Magia é uma solução direta, mas sem combater o mal no começo o fim sempre é mais difícil

A – Então, majestade, solicitas a nós a criação de um modelo de serviço de Inteligência que consiga proceder a investigações sobre atos misteriosos nas cidades de Equestria, seria isso?

Ce – É neste caminho, André. Os chamei aqui porque Hanna e Sonic me contaram da perspicácia e experiência de ambos nos trabalhos em Mobius. Você é irmão de Tails, um dos Freedom Fighters, e, ao contrário do seu irmão, sabe muito sobre processos de investigação, espionagem, tem experiência em missões e trabalhos de detetive. Foste o primeiro do império. Creio que estou certa disto, até porque você aprendeu o que sabe com Frost...

Era um choque, Celestia parecia ter nos fichado de cima a baixo. Nem toda a informação havia nos documentos que enviaram de Mobius para Equestria. Mas ela era Celestia, princesa do dia, toda soberana dos pôneis, e como desconfiar da sapiência dela?

A – É...é...é exatamente isto, majestade. Como sabia de mim?

Ce – Ora, eu e Hanna, nas nossas posições sabemos muito. E também mal nos conversamos no último baile real. Minha irmã que se lembra muito bem de você, jovem raposa. E sei que você e Frost serão muito uteis para nossos planos.

A – É uma honra, majestade. Não deve ser uma tarefa fácil, presumo... Começar do zero, arregimentar pôneis dispostos a este trabalho, treinar e, ainda mais, temos eu e Frost de fazer tudo sem o que temos de tecnologia em Mobius.

F – O máximo que temos é um carro, está lá embaixo na entrada do castelo...

Ce – Carro? O que seria isso?

A – Digamos que é um...um...meio de transporte. Uma carruagem só que sem pôneis puxando, mas um motor a combustão.

F – E, por falar em combustão, André, logo teremos problemas, a gasolina está no fim desde a viagem.

A – Estive pensando nisso já há tempos, Frost...mas acho que tenho a saída. Só vou precisar voltar ao Rancho Maça Doce e logo digo o que estou pensando. (se virando a Celestia). Mas, majestade...onde estávamos? Como e onde podemos começar nossos trabalhos?

Ce – Vamos começar por Ponyville primeiramente. Usar a cidade como uma espécie de teste. Vocês terão um lugar próprio e tudo o que precisam. Receio que todas as parafernálias que vocês têm em Mobius farão falta a vocês, mas é um desafio. Somos contra elementos poluentes e tecnologia destrutiva.

F – Aquelas aulas de domínio da magia mental com a Hanna valeram as noites acordadas. E o André tem o sobretudo dele. Ele pode fazer qualquer coisa com este sobretudo.

A – Errr, Frost...(abrindo o sobretudo)...não sei não, há tempos que não o uso, e não sei ainda se ele será compatível com o grau de magia que há em Equestria. Mas vamos tentar...

Para quem não sabe, ao começar meu trabalho como detetive, fui agraciado (digamos assim) com um sobretudo mágico, cuja origem até hoje é desconhecida. Ele caíra de um caminhão na estrada enquanto voltava pra casa de meu primeiro dia de trabalhos.

O uso até hoje e ele é quase como parte de mim. Tudo que imagino é materializado por ele. E quando há perigo a vista, a vestimenta pode disparar uma rajada de discos prateados, parecidos com os bolachões de vinil que ouvimos música, contra qualquer ameaça.

No entanto, acomodado com tanta tecnologia em Mobius, e trabalhando mais com política do que com crimes, o sobretudo não era mais usado. Ia precisar fazer um teste.

A – Majestade, gosta de alguma coisa para comer em especial?

Ce – Hmmmmm (cara de cãozinho pidão)...bananas?

De pronto, abro o sobretudo, fecho os olhos esperando que ele ainda esteja atento. E, esperando apenas uma singela banana, sou alvejado por uma pilha de bananas vazando do sobretudo

A – GASP...GASP...PARA...PARA...ALTO...Ahhhhh – A festa acaba comigo embaixo de uma pilha de bananas

Ce – Ahhhhhhhhhhh...você acaba de fazer a alegria de uma princesa, André!

F – Bom, pelo menos o sobretudo funciona...

A – (embaixo da pilha)...ATE DEMAAAIS! Agora...ME TIREM DAQUI.

Depois de uma breve recomposição, voltamos as conversas. Celestia tinha um plano para nós. Não ficaríamos em Canterlot, mas sim em um espaço nos arredores da pequena Ponyville, nos adaptando, usando métodos mais primitivos para investigações de casos. Ela nos permitiu gravadores, calculadoras, lupas, câmeras de vídeo, sendo tudo aparentemente mais antiquado do que éramos acostumados.

Havia também uma porção de móveis, tralhas antigas, compêndios, processos a serem vistos equipamentos e outras coisas possivelmente úteis que a guarda real já estaria encaminhado para nosso "endereço provisório" (leia-se "permanente") em Ponyville. Celestia também ordenou-nos a buscar alguma solução para o motor a combustão do Mini, para eliminarmos a gasolina. Tinha uma carta na manga, mas conto esta mais para frente.

Para encerrar, seria também de nossa responsabilidade arregimentar pessoal para a nova divisão, que sugerimos batizar de "Divisão Especial de Informações" do Reino de Equestria. A nós, foram entregues três distintivos, sendo o terceiro para nosso assistente-pônei, que seria chamado para nos dar norte pelos rincões do império. Foi pedido também de Celestia, já que podíamos ter dúvidas sobre alguma particularidade. Mas também seria assunto para mais para frente...

Ce – Estou enviando a Twilight orientações para que ela também os ajude sempre que necessário. Talvez ela possa dar um jeito de regular essa magia descontrolada do seu sobretudo, André. Minha princesa mais jovem e fiel aprendiz sabe muito bem como controlar a magia assim como eu.

A – Somos gratos pela recepção, majestade. Creio que eu e Frost vamos fazer um bom trabalho a frente desta divisão e esperamos a entregar, no fim de nossa estadia, forte e eficiente. Com pôneis treinados para desvendar o que a magia ainda não conseguiu resolver.

F – Naturalmente...E, sem falsa modéstia, somos o top de linha do mercado de agentes. Sabemos nos virar com o que temos. Confie em nós, não se arrependera! (reverenciando cavalheirescamente a frente dela)

Ce – Oh, Frost...você realmente é um gentlecolt, sem dúvida (sorri de volta para ele)

Em pensamento... Senti uma química nos dois... Ou é efeito da altitude do castelo.

Ce – Agora, gostaria que fossem junto de Shining Armour até o local onde trabalharão em Ponyvlle. Mas, peço que voltem para o jantar esta noite. Gostaria de tê-los como convidados.

F – Nos seria um prazer, majestade...

A – Igualmente... Meu amigo e mentor morcego fala por mim, agora...(cutuca Frost)

F – E não posso, André? Hehehehe...bem, agora, com sua licença, vamos a Ponyville.

Antes de sair, me ocorreu uma pergunta...

A – Majestade...e sua irmã? Não a vimos hoje...

Ce – Está ocupada com alguns compromissos da parte da formação dela como princesa. Irmãs mais novas, sabe como é. Mas vocês deverão a conhecer esta noite. Se não em pessoa, não escapará de ser em sonho.

F – Em sonho? Ela é tipo...Freddy Kruger?

Ce – Quem?

A – Ahhhhhh, ninguém especial (cutuca Frost)...vamos indo...tenha um bom dia, majestade!

Ce – (com a sala vazia)...não podíamos ter feito melhor escolha para este trabalho...e o morcego...se fosse um pônei...hmmmm

Você, amigo que lê...sendo brony ou não...desconsidere qualquer puxada de asa de Celestia, mas...sabe como é, eu não mando na personagem e nem no que ela sente...vai saber...


	7. O Carousel em chamas

(Parte 7 – O Carousel em chamas)

Ok, oficialmente tínhamos tido dado nosso pontapé oficial para o começo dos trabalhos em Equestria. Teríamos Ponyville como nossa primeira base e campo de provas para analisarmos como tudo correria.

Eu e Frost, com a companhia de Shining Armour no Mini, íamos conversando sobre o que encontraríamos na cidade. Lá, um espaço estava reservado para nós.

SA – E como pretende acabar com a gasolina?

A – Truque simples, Shining, usar o álcool da cidra como combustível. O álcool é combustível, serve para tanto. Mas vou demorar um tempo pra pensar em como fazer isso sem metais ou alguma coisa que sirva para tanto. Ainda bem que alguma coisa de mecânica aprendi com meu irmão

SA – Um veículo movido a cidra? Que maluquice... Não vai deixar o motor viciado?

F – Ahahahahahahaha...ora capitão, você ainda não se convenceu que o motor não é um pônei?

SA – Não por isso... Sabe como cidra é fogo pra gostar... E pra parar de beber. Fluttershy que o diga

A – Quem?

SA – Fluttershy... Ela mora na outra saída da cidade. Cuida de animais em casa. É uma pegasus, mas não voa como profissão. Alias, estou pra entender a profissão dela...

F – Só você? Pra cuidar tanto de animais, deve ter alguma coisa relacionada... Uma investigação começa por ai

SA – Tem razão, não quer dizer que o faremos... Mas que é curioso, lá isso é...

A – Alias, Shining, você dizia que está nos levando para nosso escritório... Que lugar é esse?

SA – A biblioteca onde minha irmã ficava em Ponyville. Vai ter espaço pra imaginação de vocês de sobra

A – Golden Oak? Tínhamos compêndios de Mobius lá... Mas soube que foi destruída, como assim "vamos para lá"?

SA – Spike deve saber... Aquilo estava irreconhecível desde que Tirek a destruiu. E era tão bonita e aconchegante. Fui poucas vezes lá...

F – Golden Oak? Tirek? Que raios vocês estão falando?

SA – Você verá quando chegarmos lá…é como uma casa na árvore, vão gostar, tenho certeza!

Entramos pelo centro, escoltados com puros-sangues da guarda real, três em cada lado do carro. Era impossível os pôneis a nossa volta pelo centro não nos notar a movimentação, semelhante a um cortejo da realeza. Não deixava de ser, agora tínhamos parte com Celestia, a começar com nossos novos distintivos.

Enfim, chegamos. No local havia mais guardas, curiosos, muita movimentação. Entra e sai de pessoas, a prefeita de Ponyville também entrava e saia. Paramos a distância, saímos e andamos com certa pressa. Ao chegar, a calorosa recepção da edil que ainda faltava:

Prefeita Mare – Ai estão eles... Por onde estavam? Estamos prontos para a recepção aos novos ilustres moradores de Ponyville

F – Nós? Ora, viramos pessoas importantes então... Jornais? Imprensa? Autógrafos?

A – Acho que... Ainda estamos longe de sermos tão badalados... A propósito, nos desculpe se causamos alguma confusão com nosso... Veículo

Prefeita Mare – Formidável! Uma carruagem que não tem um pônei puxando... Eu vi ao longe... É fascinante! (chegando perto do Mini)

A – Tenho a impressão que o carro é a estrela aqui, Frost...

F – Só você? Err... Sra. Prefeita, acho que não nos apresentamos ainda...(chegando atrás dela no Mini)

Prefeita Mare – Ahh, claro, mil desculpas mais uma vez. Estas coisas novas e diferentes sempre atraem a minha atenção. Você deve ser o Frost, e seu amigo charmoso deve ser o André Miles, estou certa?

A – Ora, prefeita, você é muito bondosa. Agradeço... Mas longe de mim o charme...

Prefeita Mare – Hihihi, ora, não se engane, rapaz... Você é sim charmoso (me olhando bem de perto)

A – (em pensamento) "Essa agora... Celestia arrasta asa pro Frost... E eu fico com a prefeita... Isto está ficando interessante"

F – Hehehe... O velho conquistador de corações. Bem, somos nós sim os novos agentes. Espero que não façamos a cidade ficar de cabeça para baixo...

Prefeita Mare – De maneira alguma, são muito bem vindos aqui. E não apenas por missão de nossa majestade. Também estão aqui para garantir o cumprimento da lei e da ordem e trazer novas técnicas contra o mal e o crime. Quero que saibam que, precisando... A prefeitura é no fim da rua, bem no centro da cidade. Podem entrar e pedirem o que quiserem, eu os atenderei prontamente.

A – Nossa... É muita bondade sua, Sra. Prefeita. Até achei que seriamos presos na primeira ordem de parada da guarda. Mas, muito obrigado.

Prefeita Mare – Ora, o que é isso, meu jovem? As circulares do império nunca falham, já sabíamos da visita de vocês, apenas esperávamos a hora deste encontro. Bem, acho que vocês tem trabalho a fazer, se me derem licença... Eu quero ver esse veículo mais de perto... (se vira e vai até o Mini)

F – Ao menos, você não continuou como o objeto de desejo dela...

Prefeita Mare – (focinho colado no meu nariz)... E, qualquer coisa, podemos nos reunir num jantar a noite, tudo bem?

A – Ah...eh...ammm...bem...hmmm...quando quiser...(corado)

F – Aaaaaaaahahahahah...heehhehehehe...É, André...pensa que ao menos você será a "primeira dama"...

A – É, Frost... Primeira dama...uma raposa de sobretudo...bem, vamos entrar.

Ainda estava tentando entender, na minha consciência, como voltaram a erguer a velha biblioteca, digamos, "pessoal" de Twilight? Ela era nem um quarto de casa quando Tirek disparou em cima dela. Nem as raízes sobraram, já que elas foram usadas como lustre na nova morada da alicórnio. Alguém teria de explicar, mas enquanto isso, eu e Frost tínhamos o maior escritório de trabalho desde os tempos da Rússia.

As prateleiras, originalmente cheias de livros, se enchiam de documentos, outras publicações, maquinas a serem colocadas no funcionamento e outras tantas coisas. Não tínhamos camas, teríamos de nos virar com os colchões de dormir. Era como uma mudança que não estava 100% pronta.

F – Grande... Grande, grande grande... e grande. Tem espaço de sobra... Tem janelas...janelas...janelas...e tem outra janela ali, e outra...

A – Algo me diz que srita. Sparkle gostava de luz... Ou fazia fotossíntese...

F – André, teremos muito trabalho aqui por adiante. Temos que organizar tudo e estarmos prontos pro primeiro rebu

A – Concordo, professor... Assistente, planos...gente fazendo o mal...clássico.

Em nossa direção, vinham Shining Armour e uma simpática criaturinha roxa. Parecia um dinossauro em versão de bolso, ou dragão, não sabia ao certo. Mais ainda tinha o nome do dito na ponta da língua...

A – Aquele que chamam de Spike, presumo... (estendendo a mão)

Sp – Eu mesmo. São os agentes especiais, presumo.

F – Isto... Q uer dizer...você é um dragão? Se acender um fogareiro, já prova.

Sp – Ele é assim mesmo? Senhor, peço que não duvide de meus poderes. Eu posso fazer mais estrago do que você pensa

F – Ohohohoho...ótimo, queime meus pés então

A – Frost...acho melhor você não provocar o Spike...ele fala sério

F – Eu já vi dragões maiores no Pokemon, no Castlevania, no Zelda... Por favor!

Sp – Tudo bem, senhor, foi você que pediu...(cospe fogo nos pés de Frost)

F – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Au au au a uau a uau...ora ora...seu...seu...isso não estava no roteiro...

A – Ahahahahhaha, deixa ele, Spike... As vezes o Frost é assim mesmo. A propósito, sua dona falou muito bem de você quando nos encontramos no baile real há tempos. É um prazer conhece-lo... Agora que você tem parte com a realeza...

Sp – Hehehe...Que é isso... Sou apenas um dragão-bebe procurando viver de acordo com as regras e sempre as ordens. Alias, vim aqui para instruí-los sobre a nova "casa".

A – Pois sim, Spike, não tinha sido derrubada esta biblioteca? Que me contaram (apontando pra Shining Armour)... O tal do Tirek colocou esse cafofo abaixo.

Sp – É verdade...mas quando se tem magia e engenheiros registrados tudo funciona. Tem sido um problema crônico por aqui, os pôneis terrestres estão começando a duvidar que os unicórnios possam ser bons com construção... Especialmente em reconstrução...

A – Crise na indústria da construção em Equestria? É nova... Poxa vida. Mas, ficou igual a original. Dava até um museu a Twilight... Vejo que mudaram de ideia.

Sp – Iria ser mesmo...mas cancelamos os planos. Twilight acha que não quer se ver tão exposta assim. Ela é bem reservada, sabe como é... (andando pela casa junto de nós três)

Spike nos mostrou toda a biblioteca de cabo a rabo. De entrada, um grande salão, antes ocupado por mesas e trocentos livros da agora princesa Twilight. Uma mesa com vários tubos de ensaio, mas sem nenhum elemento para experimentos, o que poderia ser aproveitado em qualquer tipo de investigação forense.

No segundo piso, uma grande sacada com vista para quase toda Ponyville. Dois bons quartos sendo um grande e outro menor. E um porão. Spike dissera que foi a única parte da casa que não foi destruída. Ele mesmo nunca mais tinha aberto o porão nem nas recentes reconstruções da biblioteca.

Frost não nos acompanhou, achou melhor passar um café no fogão que havia por perto. Surpreendentemente, um fogão a gás.

A – Equestria tem distribuição de gás, Spike? (descendo o porão)

Sp – Ahhh, é a única fonte, além da energia elétrica, que é permitida de energia. Gás natural, extraído bem mais longe daqui, depois ainda do perímetro de Cloudsdale fica a usina de gás.

A – Hmmm, bom saber disso. Ao menos, energia e gás. Alguma coisa os pôneis avançaram.

Realmente, o porão era o lugar intocado da casa, e também o mais sujo e fedorento. Dizia Spike que Twilight fazia testes mais extremos neste cômodo da casa. Haviam maquinas especiais, outros equipamentos de química e até física, além de caixas e mais caixas intocadas.

Nem mesmo o pequeno dragão sabia do que se tratava. Íamos começar a analisar quando algo nos tira da concentração... Um estrondo. No momento, as máquinas começaram a cair junto com as caixas, naquele apavorante momento de terror dentro do porão.

Eu e Spike se protegemos como pudemos e se safamos atrás apenas de uma minúscula fresta na parede. Naquele momento, tudo o que era caixas e equipamentos formavam um monte de tralhas, vazando, derramando e amontoando, no chão do porão.

A – Frost estourou o fogão, Spike...

Sp – Não pode ser...este fogão era sobra do castelo de Twilight, estava funcionando bem

A – Está sentindo? Cheio de queimado... FROST, TUDO BEM AI, IRMÂO?

F – (descendo as escadas)... Eu? Bem eu tô... O café tá quase pronto... Mas tem um cheiro de queimado na... E vocês? O que fazem ai? Sentiram o tremor?

Sp – Digamos que sim, né? Nossa! Quanta bagunça! Como vamos sair daqui?

Fomos driblando as caixas e quinquilharias caídas no chão. Algumas pingavam, outras vazavam, outras viraram gelecas... Mal chegamos novamente na escada e outro estrondo nos derrubou. Frost tentava, em vão, nos puxar, mas estávamos literalmente atordoados com o cheiro forte dos produtos e os tremores.

Sp – O que pode ser isso? A terra está tremendo

A – Cheiro de queimado... De gás...Frost, você desligou o fogão?

F – Desliguei, tenho certeza. Não está achando que sou péssimo na cozinha

A – Sem brincadeiras agora, Frost... Alguma coisa está acontecendo

Sp – Estou ouvindo gritos...galopes...Parece que é algo lá fora.

Subimos com certa dificuldade as escadas depois de dois tombos e uma leve tontura. Havia uma leve névoa branca pairando sobre o salão principal, assustadora pois podia parecer um incêndio.

E era, mas não ali. Shining Armour correra para fora, apavorado. Todos os guardas que estavam em frente a biblioteca correram. Nós três se preparávamos para sair também em disparada, até Frost ser atropelado, literalmente, por uma pônei em sentido contrário.

F – Aaaaaaaaau...alguém anotou a placa? Hey...pera um pouco...Applejack?

Sp – Ela está muito ferida...meu Deus, deve ser grave, vou ver se encontro algo aqui dentro

A – Rapido, Spike...vou ver se converso com ela...(segurando a cabeça da pônei ao lado de Frost)...AJ, está me ouvindo? Consegue me ouvir

AJ - ...fogo...quente...está queimando..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

A pônei estava com queimaduras graves, o chapéu havia se perdido, sabe-se lá se fora na corrida ou no que havia acontecido. Ela tossia, estava com os olhos vermelhos e balbuciava alguma coisa pouco inteligível.

AJ – Ajuda... Fogo... Rari... Rar...

Até que um desmaio piora as coisas.

A – Spike! Depressa, ela desmaiou... Frost, vamos leva-la pra dentro. Precisamos chamar socorro – A colocamos para dentro, Frost ainda estava atordoado pelo choque com Applejack, mas não era hora para não-me-toques. A pônei poderia estar intoxicada com a fumaça.

F – Pior que não sabemos onde é o incêndio... Mas a trilha da fumaça pode ajudar.

A – Tem razão, Frost... Acho melhor irmos agora ver o que acontece. É nosso primeiro trabalho, e começamos bem, no primeiro dia. Spike, aconteça o que acontecer, não saia de perto de Applejack. Procure ajuda, e qualquer coisa, nos comunique como puder.

Sp – Entendi, tudo bem

Saímos com o Mini em disparada até o fim da via. O que se viu adiante deixou a mim e Frost literalmente atônitos, sem palavras. A frondosa estrutura do Carousel Boutique, aquela loja que parecia um carrossel, como dissera Frost, ardia em chamas. O térreo estava literalmente em uma grande fogueira que chegava a ameaçar as tendas vizinhas. Todos os pôneis da redondeza acompanhavam sem se mexer o crepitar das chamas que consumiam o gracioso prédio.

Frost e eu estávamos para sair de perto do Mini quando outra explosão colocou os curiosos no chão. Pegasus e bombeiros em terra trabalhavam para controlar as chamas e debelar o incêndio.

Shining Armour gritava alucinadamente com os guardas, trabalhando para afastar os pôneis presentes. No topo, um pequeno quarto estava desmoronando aos poucos, outra explosão e um dos cavalinhos que enfeitava a sacada superior voou a grande altura.

F – Estivemos aqui pela manhã, como pode?

A – Seria o gás que falávamos? E é uma loja de roupas, não tem como não ser mais inflamável.

F – Aqueles, perto da carroça dos bombeiros... Parecem ser os pais daquela tal pônei que você falou... Que esqueci o nome...outra vez

A – Rarity, a proprietá... Perai... Sserá?

À distância os observava, uma unicórnio abraçava inconsolavelmente outra pequena unicórnio, enquanto outro pônei de aparência mais velha tentava irromper a barreira de guardas formada. Não sabíamos como agir... Até Shining Armour "soltar a bomba" em nossas mãos:

SA – André, Frost... É grave. Parece que Rarity ainda está lá dentro, não conseguiu sair.

F – Tá de brincadeira... A esta altura ela virou purpurina com três explosões.

SA – Parece que a loja tem um porão, mas não sabemos. Os pais dela estão desesperados. Não temos como entrar lá. Ninguém quer se arriscar, é muito perigoso.

A – Shining, não é possível, precisamos tira-la de lá. Vão parar em combate?

SA – Mas não há como! Pelo que podemos apurar de primeira, parece ser um cano de gás o causador do incêndio.

F – Batata...eu sabia que era isso, And...André? Onde ele foi?

Frost não percebera. Instintivamente, recordei-me de tantas e tantas missões onde tudo acabava em fogo ou naufrágio. Agente de Mobius, primeira classe, tinha como lema "não deixar de cumprir a missão". Aquela se tornou uma missão, e lá eu ia correndo em direção ao Carousel Boutique.

F – ANDRÉ, SEU LUNATICO, QUER VIRAR PURPURINA TAMBÉM?

A – NÃO VOU DEIXA-LA LA DENTRO, PRECISAMOS TIRAR ELA DE LA E AGORA! (correndo em direção a loja)

F – Eu não posso o deixar fazer isso sozinho

SA – Não, Frost, eu cuido disso...

F - Shining! Antes de ir, preciso de uma equipe de resgate em nosso escritório, na biblioteca de sua irmã. Applejack estava na loja agora pela manhã. Ela correu até a Biblioteca e desmaiou por la, talvez pela fumaça

SA – Imediatamente, Frost! Mas... Como você sabe que ela estava la?

F – A levamos esta manhã até aqui, antes de encontra-lo... Vamos, rápido, não temos tempo para interrogatórios. Eu os acompanharei.

SA – Tudo bem, Frost!

Enquanto Frost seguia com um pequeno corpo de guardas e socorristas ao escritório, eu corria em direção a coluna de guardas. Tentaram me impedir de primeira, mas no movimento rápido pulei sobre o grupo, alucinadamente perto da loja, cujo calor era insuportável.

Unicórnios do grupo tentavam ainda me barrar com magia, que era repelida pelo sobretudo em posição de ataque. Era hora de agir.

Apenas a grande janela do lado esquerdo podia ser acessada para o interior do prédio. Estava imensamente quente e meu sobretudo usava de todas as forças para manter-me mais fresco possível.

La dentro, o inferno em Ponyville, Vigas estavam caídas pelo salão central, as chamas e os escombros cobriam a porta frontal. Manequins derretiam como sorvete no calor, pedras preciosas pipocavam e pulavam como projéteis sendo disparados. E onde estava Rarity?

Tinha que ser rápido. Observava Shining Armour gritando e gesticulando pedindo para que eu voltasse. Não tinha mais notícia de Frost e era momento de agir rápido. Um dos grandes espelhos do salão principal estourou com violência quando passei, me ferindo no braço direito.

Foi nesta hora de dor que pude ver com clareza, La estava o corpo ferido e inerte de Rarity. Parecia que era o fim, mas não. Cheguei perto, esgueirando-me por onde dava para passar diante do calor insuportável que emanava do fogo e do forte cheiro de gás.

Ao momento, aparentava as chamas controladas, uma vez que podia ouvir por entre o som do crepitar do fogo algo como "desligaram a usina". Atrás dos escombros do que parecia ser o provador que encontrei o cabelo roxo e o chifre que me fizeram identificar Rarity de cara.

A tomei nos braços, tentando suportar a dor dos ferimentos de vidro e a tontura da fumaça. Tentei sair correndo, e, em momento, cai por sobre a unicórnio no caminho... Seria o fim?

Fora do Carousel Boutique...

SA – Meu Deus, André... Sai dai... Sai dai... Sai dai...

Guarda – Senhor, sua irmã está a caminho.

SA – Ótimo, Twilight saberá o que fazer também... Acho que logo o fogo cessará. Recebi notícia que desligaram a usina de gás no registro de Cloudsdale... Se vai adiantar alguma coisa, não sei...

Guarda – Senhor, o que é aquilo saindo da fumaça?

SA – (observa aflito)... Minha nossa! André... Rápido... Rápido... CORRAAA!

Estava incomensuravelmente tonto, mal enxergava adiante, perdera meu chapéu e o sobretudo tremia, enfraquecido. No mesmo instante, uma ultima e pequena explosão me joga para longe, junto do corpo desfalecido de Rarity. Caímos os dois no chão, justo, quem diria... Aos pés dos pais da unicórnio.

A cena, desalentadora, mal podia eu acompanhar com os olhos e sentidos. Estava fraco, mas consegui tirar Rarity da loja, que agora, terminava de desabar por completo do pavimento superior até o solo.

O fogo começava a diminuir até ser controlado, restando apenas uma carcaça do que foi o gracioso prédio da unicórnio. Seus pais e a pequena unicórnio, que deduzir ser irmã de Rarity, choravam copiosamente o estado da filha, que era amparada pelos socorristas.

Antes de apagar-me no cansaço, pude ouvir a notícia alentadora: "ela está viva..." E nada mais.


	8. Rescaldos de uma noite estrelada e negra

(Parte 9 – Restos de um Carousel)

Nem bem o cheiro de café tomava conta da biblioteca e todos saiam dos quartos. Frost, ainda atordoado e sonolento pela noite de roncos e pelo sonho, maluco diria, com Luna.

Twilight descia com uma expressão ainda mais fechada e preocupada, galopava lentamente a escada com o semblante pensativo, e assustada, pois ela dormira no quarto junto de Sweetie Belle, vai saber o que a pequena irmã de Rarity não deve ter sentido durante a noite por causa da falta da irmã amada.

A – Mau sono, Twi? (servindo o café)

TS – Nem me fale, Sr. André... Sweetie Belle acordou várias vezes a noite perguntando pela irmã. Ela está muito abatida, tive de acalma-la a noite inteira, mas... Eu não sei como ela está agora de manhã. Ela só dormiu mesmo pela madrugada.

A – (apoiado na parede) Eu devo, mais ou menos, entender. Ela chorava muito no incêndio junto dos pais. Ela e a mãe dela competiam pra ver quem mais chorava... É duro, ela é jovem, ainda não entende o mundo a volta

F – Digo o mesmo de Applebloom... Sem a irmã em casa... Nem tivemos notícias dos Apple...

TS – Fiquem tranquilos, levarei Sweetie Belle ao Hospital hoje. Quem sabe teremos uma boa notícia... Ou... E visitarei os Apple, talvez encontre a avó da Applejack no hospital hoje pela manhã...

A – Nem pense o pior, Twilight, por favor... Temos que conduzir as coisas com calma por agora. E pensar positivo para que Rarity se recupere logo. Não sabemos quanto tempo pode durar o coma dela... Eu e Frost vamos ver o que encontramos na cena da tragédia.

F – (ao lado de Twilight)... Olha, o que mais me assusta é que não temos ideia de quem possa ter feito isso a Rarity, se é que alguém fez algo... Você disse noite passada que ela não tinha algum rival direto que pudesse chegar a tanto... Não é?

TS – É... Eu, ao menos, não faço ideia assim de pronto, mesmo conhecendo-a a tanto tempo... E também, que eu saiba, não há ameaças a Equestria que pudessem tentar algo parecido. E contra algo que parece tão... Insignificante... Atacar uma loja de roupas...

F – É... Não é algo que esperamos de um super-vilão...

Nesta hora, nos pegamos assustados. Spike descia acompanhado de uma abatida Sweetie Belle. A pequena unicórnio não levantava a face em nossa direção, parecia segurar o choro e não respondia a nossos chamados.

Uma cena de cortar o coração, e que, de certa maneira, nos aumentava ainda mais a responsabilidade de dar um final feliz a este caso.

Twilight e eu tentávamos faze-la, ao menos, levantar a cabeça e ter força com algumas palavras. Nada, e para completar o suplicio pequenas lagrimas escorriam dos olhos da unicórnio. Estávamos rendidos, até Frost tomar a palavra, ajoelhando-se diante de Sweetie e tomado pelo senso paterno que despontava de si:

F – Pequenina... Não chore... (a tomava nos braços)... Está tudo bem e tudo vai ficar bem, ok? Sua irmã está sendo tratada e logo ela vai voltar. Nós vamos descobrir quem fez isso com ela, pode contar conosco... Nós e teus pais vamos te proteger, e logo vamos estar felizes pulando carniça com sua irmã, Sweetie... (enxugando as lágrimas)...Mas agora, é hora de ter força, afinal, você é tão corajoooosa que me contaram...e você não é uma Cute... Cute... Como é que é mesmo?

SB – Cute... Mark... Crusaider (gaguejando e dando um pequeno sorriso muito tímido)

F – É… Esse nome mesmo difícil...

A – Pro Frost, até falar "arroto" é difícil!

F – Ora seu...(nesta hora, Sweetie Belle dispara um pequeno risinho)...hehehe, viu? Você vai ver como tudo vai ficar bem, ok? Agora vá com Twilight, os vemos no Hospital mais tarde...qualquer coisa, estamos aqui...tudo bem, querida?

Ah, Frost... Você a chamou de "querida"... Bem o que Rarity costumava falar, como me contaram depois. Pensávamos que ela voltaria a se encolher em pranto, mas mesmo sem conhecer Frost direito, Sweetie Belle pulou em seu pescoço e deu um forte abraço, entre pranto e uma espécie de rajada de esperança.

A unicórnio fez um singelo pedido apenas, que soou a todos...

SB – Tragam... Tragam minha irmã de volta... Por favor!

F – Vamos trazer... Nós prometemos (gesticulando para nos manifestarmos também, o que fizemos, mesmo sem jeito).

Ela não respondeu mais nada, apenas seguiu rumo a porta, para junto de Twilight e Spike, que seguiriam ao Hospital. Mas, junto dos lábios, ia um sorriso de esperança, de quem sabe ver a irmã abrir os olhos naquele dia.

Para nós, o trabalho só começava, sem referencias, sem conhecidos, sem vilões padrão, sem nada. Apenas havia uma boutique de roupas destruída como primeira "pista".

Chegamos logo cedo ao Carousel Boutique, sinistrado, petrificado em uma cor negra e tombado pelas chamas do dia anterior. Pôneis curiosos, delimitados por uma fita típica de isolamento de área, ainda observavam assustados a estrutura recoberta pelo preto das cinzas de um lado, esfacelada e virada em escombros chamuscados e retorcidos.

Estávamos acompanhados de Shining Armour e de parte da guarda real, que fazia junto da polícia uma primeira vistoria antes de nossa chegada. Era a primeira operação nossa em Equestria, um marco para a própria história daquele reino.

Depois de algumas instruções preliminares, entramos no prédio. Era difícil andar pelo local, o chão ainda estava molhado, recoberto por cinzas e lama que deixaram o piso intratável. As cortinas do lado esquerdo do Carousel, que ficara intacto e comprometido, estavam chamuscadas e descoloridas pela força do calor. Vidros estourados, pintura descascada pela potência do fogo.

Do lado direito era a maior destruição. A porta da frente sumiu embaixo de um grande pedaço do teto do segundo piso, toda a lateral direita estava transformada em escombros, parte da laje do segundo andar, onde ficava a cozinha e os quartos de Rarity e Sweetie Belle.

Ainda resistia, outra grande parte do piso estava caída e apoiada fragilmente pelo varão da cortina do provador. O fogão do piso superior, apesar de todo chamuscado, estava intacto. Quanto as roupas de clientes, estavam quase todas perdidas, poucas se salvaram.

Dentro do prédio, eu, Frost e Shining Armour trocávamos figurinhas enquanto observávamos o lugar atrás de alguma evidência.

SA – A guarda passou a noite de guarda por aqui e não registrou movimentações suspeitas. Pela manhã tivemos acesso ao relatório da usina de gás. Nada de anormal no fornecimento por então.

F – É um estabelecimento comercial, é feita alguma vistoria de segurança, algo assim? (Vasculhando os escombros)

SA – Bem, todas as residências em Equestria têm que passar por inspeção do comitê de segurança pública de cada cidade, sobretudo os prédios comerciais. Mas...

F – Mas?

SA – A vistoria aqui no Carousel Boutique foi na semana passada. Rarity era uma unicórnio exemplar com a documentação e as especificações. Tudo dentro das normas.

A – Isso pode, verdadeiramente, descartar a possibilidade de ser alguma falha no abastecimento de gás...

F – É mesmo

A – Então, Shining... (indo ao lado mais danificado)... Onde fica a entrada de gás? Chegaram a vasculhar la?

SA – (usando o feitiço do chifre de unicórnio para afastar os escombros do local)... Pela manhã vimos a entrada da rua, daqui do prédio... Tudo estava destruído, claro, mas não havia sinal de algo errado. Tudo normal

F – Vocês fazem estas avaliações aqui, sem nenhuma consulta em laboratório?

SA – Unicórnios podem muitas coisas, Frost... Não somos um laboratório ambulante mas lidamos muito bem com magia. Você devia tentar as vezes

F – Err... Agradeço a oferta, mas... Deixa a parte da magia com o André e com vocês, vai...

A – É... Frost tem a magia dele nas técnicas de luta corpo-a-corpo... Acho que é isso

F – Nenhum russo ficava em pé comigo nos treinamentos em Moscou... (fazendo pose de músculos)

A – O registro está danificado, mas é por causa do fogo, natural. Azar que este lado da loja caiu sobre ele.

Passou-se algum tempo enquanto vasculhávamos o prédio quando, num reflexo estranho, ocorrera-me um pensamento. Ele se voltava ao fogão da cozinha.

A – Shining, podes me tirar o fogão dali e coloca-lo mais aqui pro lado mais inteiro?

Shining Armour retirou com o feitiço o fogão do lugar onde se encontrava, por sobre uma pilha de escombros, e o colocou num lugar plano. Abri a porta do forno pela primeira vez, mas ela repentinamente fechara, por algum problema na trava.

Tornamos a abri-la, com Frost segurando a porta, e algo me chamou a atenção dentro do espaço do forno.

A – Tem algo la no fundo...brilha um pouco...(entra com a cabeça no forno)

F – O que achou, André? É uma pista?

A – (saindo do forno)... Isto (aponta um fragmento de tecido um pouco brilhante)

SA – Mas, é só um pedaço de algum tecido. Numa loja como a de Rarity, é o que mais tem.

A – Não digo. Pelo que pude observar, ela guardava os materiais justamente deste lado da sala. Mas, este pequeno fragmento apenas estar intacto é, no mínimo, curioso.

F – Além do cano e do fogão, tem outro lugar que não saia gás?

SA – Pelo que da pra ver... Acho que não... André, no que está pensando?

A – Shining... Eu vou ser franco com você, meu caro... (senta-se sob a pilha de escombros) Poderia este ter sido um incêndio criminoso?

SA – Sinceramente falando, não acho possível. Como um unicórnio pode deixar algo assim acontecer?

A – Para tanto, um unicórnio apenas basta para começar a fagulha...

F – Um unicórnio pode parar o feitiço de outro, Shining?

SA – Pode sim, Frost. Fazemos isso muitas vezes em que o feitiço pode se tornar uma ameaça ou trapaça. Nos esportes é muito usado, especialmente nos Jogos de Equestria.

F – Hmmmm...

A – Se é o que estou pensando... A pergunta que não quer me largar... Quem faria isso com Rarity?

F – Se ela tinha algum adversário... (interrompido)

SA – Ahhhh, não pode ser isso. Quem seria inimigo de Rarity? Quem? Outro costureiro? Alguém que estivesse disputando o coração de um garanhão? Quem?

F – Ora, se tivermos algum registro de acompanhamento de cada morador de Equestria...

SA – Lamento... Justamente isto que vocês terão que fazer também... Cada um tem informações, tem suas suspeitas. Não temos nada além de um registro permanente na delegacia sobre qualquer atividade suspeita.

A – É alguma coisa... Mas, bem... Acho que não nos adianta mais vistoriarmos aqui...Além do mais, encontramos o chapéu de Applejack no outro lado do salão central, e...

F - ... Isso a torna a primeira suspeita (Interrompendo)

A – Está louco, Frost? Applejack? Como assim?

F – Ela foi, até nosso conhecimento, a única pônei a entrar aqui pela manhã... Quem mais seria?

SA – Frost, você tem certeza que ela pode ser uma suspeita em potencial? Logo Applejack? Ela é conhecida em toda a cidade e na região, se algo atentar contra ela, sendo verdade ou não, pode acabar com a reputação da família Apple...

F – Levamos ela aqui de manhã e só vimos ela até agora. Eu não posso fazer nada, Shinning e André (olhando para o outro lado da sala)... Aprendi na Rússia que, o primeiro suspeito sempre é o último visto com a vítima, mesmo que ele seja inocente no fim. Então, a não ser que façamos o caso correr em segredo de justiça.

A – É uma alternativa... Evitamos expor Applejack sem necessidade... Espero...

Vasculhamos o Carousel Boutique por mais alguns minutos, quase horas, atrás de mais alguma evidência além do pequeno fragmento de tecido que encontramos caprichosamente dentro do forno.

Não teria dúvidas que pediria a Twilight para analisa-lo, com nosso auxílio. Ele poderia conter algo que pudesse delimitar nossa investigação em um determinado grupo. Afinal, achava difícil que com a rudimentar tecnologia equestriana teríamos êxito em acertar um culpado diretamente.

Despedimo-nos de Shining Armour, que faria seu relatório a Celestia. Pedimos para avisar que, naquela noite, cumpriríamos a dívida e jantaríamos com ela no Castelo em Canterlot, a não ser que mais nada nos acontecesse no caminho ou durante o dia.

Neste momento, deixamos o resto dos trabalhos de segurança do local com a guarnição dos guardas reais que protegiam a estrutura sinistrada. Nosso próximo rumo era o Hospital de Ponyville.

Dentro do Mini, nas estradas mais macias e, ainda assim, irregulares do centro da cidade, Frost e eu tentávamos, com o pouco que sabíamos, montar algo. Com todas as negativas dadas de um problema no sistema de gás encanado da casa de Rarity, ficava a temerosa possibilidade de ser um incêndio criminoso.

E ainda nem tínhamos conseguido conhecer a unicórnio no intimo, especialmente para saber se ela teria algum desafeto em especial, sobretudo no mundo da costura, o que seria confirmador a nossa tese.

Sabíamos, desde que saímos de Mobius, que todo o mundo de status e fama era potencialmente perigoso. E como sabíamos bem disto. Frost nunca gostou da alta sociedade, assim como eu, era um lugar sórdido, de influências e corrupções que se multiplicavam.

Nos encardimos muito no passado com investigações acerca de pessoas influentes, mesmo que elas tinham o lado "benfeitor". Poucas eram, conto nos dedos.

Mas, rasamente tínhamos conhecimento da influencia que Rarity começava a exercer no meio da moda em Equestria. Uma pequena unicórnio, habilidosa com os materiais, recheada de criatividade, com um futuro promissor e que carregava a generosidade como marca especial no coração, pelos primeiros depoimentos que ouvíamos de pôneis em volta do Carousel Boutique.

Quem poderia ter seu império, sua posição na "alta" ameaçada? É claro que pode haver outros motivos que não sejam a moda, mas todos eles convergem para uma vingança.

Todas as possibilidades estavam abertas, e todas elas tinham de ser verificadas se caso fosse mesmo um incêndio criminoso. Havia a vida de uma unicórnio em nossas mãos.


	9. Restos de um Carousel

(Parte 9 – Restos de um Carousel)

Nem bem o cheiro de café tomava conta da biblioteca e todos saiam dos quartos. Frost, ainda atordoado e sonolento pela noite de roncos e pelo sonho, maluco diria, com Luna.

Twilight descia com uma expressão ainda mais fechada e preocupada, galopava lentamente a escada com o semblante pensativo, e assustada, pois ela dormira no quarto junto de Sweetie Belle, vai saber o que a pequena irmã de Rarity não deve ter sentido durante a noite por causa da falta da irmã amada.

A – Mau sono, Twi? (servindo o café)

TS – Nem me fale, Sr. André... Sweetie Belle acordou várias vezes a noite perguntando pela irmã. Ela está muito abatida, tive de acalma-la a noite inteira, mas... Eu não sei como ela está agora de manhã. Ela só dormiu mesmo pela madrugada.

A – (apoiado na parede) Eu devo, mais ou menos, entender. Ela chorava muito no incêndio junto dos pais. Ela e a mãe dela competiam pra ver quem mais chorava... É duro, ela é jovem, ainda não entende o mundo a volta

F – Digo o mesmo de Applebloom... Sem a irmã em casa... Nem tivemos notícias dos Apple...

TS – Fiquem tranquilos, levarei Sweetie Belle ao Hospital hoje. Quem sabe teremos uma boa notícia... Ou... E visitarei os Apple, talvez encontre a avó da Applejack no hospital hoje pela manhã...

A – Nem pense o pior, Twilight, por favor... Temos que conduzir as coisas com calma por agora. E pensar positivo para que Rarity se recupere logo. Não sabemos quanto tempo pode durar o coma dela... Eu e Frost vamos ver o que encontramos na cena da tragédia.

F – (ao lado de Twilight)... Olha, o que mais me assusta é que não temos ideia de quem possa ter feito isso a Rarity, se é que alguém fez algo... Você disse noite passada que ela não tinha algum rival direto que pudesse chegar a tanto... Não é?

TS – É... Eu, ao menos, não faço ideia assim de pronto, mesmo conhecendo-a a tanto tempo... E também, que eu saiba, não há ameaças a Equestria que pudessem tentar algo parecido. E contra algo que parece tão... Insignificante... Atacar uma loja de roupas...

F – É... Não é algo que esperamos de um super-vilão...

Nesta hora, nos pegamos assustados. Spike descia acompanhado de uma abatida Sweetie Belle. A pequena unicórnio não levantava a face em nossa direção, parecia segurar o choro e não respondia a nossos chamados.

Uma cena de cortar o coração, e que, de certa maneira, nos aumentava ainda mais a responsabilidade de dar um final feliz a este caso.

Twilight e eu tentávamos faze-la, ao menos, levantar a cabeça e ter força com algumas palavras. Nada, e para completar o suplicio pequenas lagrimas escorriam dos olhos da unicórnio. Estávamos rendidos, até Frost tomar a palavra, ajoelhando-se diante de Sweetie e tomado pelo senso paterno que despontava de si:

F – Pequenina... Não chore... (a tomava nos braços)... Está tudo bem e tudo vai ficar bem, ok? Sua irmã está sendo tratada e logo ela vai voltar. Nós vamos descobrir quem fez isso com ela, pode contar conosco... Nós e teus pais vamos te proteger, e logo vamos estar felizes pulando carniça com sua irmã, Sweetie... (enxugando as lágrimas)...Mas agora, é hora de ter força, afinal, você é tão corajoooosa que me contaram...e você não é uma Cute... Cute... Como é que é mesmo?

SB – Cute... Mark... Crusaider (gaguejando e dando um pequeno sorriso muito tímido)

F – É… Esse nome mesmo difícil...

A – Pro Frost, até falar "arroto" é difícil!

F – Ora seu...(nesta hora, Sweetie Belle dispara um pequeno risinho)...hehehe, viu? Você vai ver como tudo vai ficar bem, ok? Agora vá com Twilight, os vemos no Hospital mais tarde...qualquer coisa, estamos aqui...tudo bem, querida?

Ah, Frost... Você a chamou de "querida"... Bem o que Rarity costumava falar, como me contaram depois. Pensávamos que ela voltaria a se encolher em pranto, mas mesmo sem conhecer Frost direito, Sweetie Belle pulou em seu pescoço e deu um forte abraço, entre pranto e uma espécie de rajada de esperança.

A unicórnio fez um singelo pedido apenas, que soou a todos...

SB – Tragam... Tragam minha irmã de volta... Por favor!

F – Vamos trazer... Nós prometemos (gesticulando para nos manifestarmos também, o que fizemos, mesmo sem jeito).

Ela não respondeu mais nada, apenas seguiu rumo a porta, para junto de Twilight e Spike, que seguiriam ao Hospital. Mas, junto dos lábios, ia um sorriso de esperança, de quem sabe ver a irmã abrir os olhos naquele dia.

Para nós, o trabalho só começava, sem referencias, sem conhecidos, sem vilões padrão, sem nada. Apenas havia uma boutique de roupas destruída como primeira "pista".

Chegamos logo cedo ao Carousel Boutique, sinistrado, petrificado em uma cor negra e tombado pelas chamas do dia anterior. Pôneis curiosos, delimitados por uma fita típica de isolamento de área, ainda observavam assustados a estrutura recoberta pelo preto das cinzas de um lado, esfacelada e virada em escombros chamuscados e retorcidos.

Estávamos acompanhados de Shining Armour e de parte da guarda real, que fazia junto da polícia uma primeira vistoria antes de nossa chegada. Era a primeira operação nossa em Equestria, um marco para a própria história daquele reino.

Depois de algumas instruções preliminares, entramos no prédio. Era difícil andar pelo local, o chão ainda estava molhado, recoberto por cinzas e lama que deixaram o piso intratável. As cortinas do lado esquerdo do Carousel, que ficara intacto e comprometido, estavam chamuscadas e descoloridas pela força do calor. Vidros estourados, pintura descascada pela potência do fogo.

Do lado direito era a maior destruição. A porta da frente sumiu embaixo de um grande pedaço do teto do segundo piso, toda a lateral direita estava transformada em escombros, parte da laje do segundo andar, onde ficava a cozinha e os quartos de Rarity e Sweetie Belle.

Ainda resistia, outra grande parte do piso estava caída e apoiada fragilmente pelo varão da cortina do provador. O fogão do piso superior, apesar de todo chamuscado, estava intacto. Quanto as roupas de clientes, estavam quase todas perdidas, poucas se salvaram.

Dentro do prédio, eu, Frost e Shining Armour trocávamos figurinhas enquanto observávamos o lugar atrás de alguma evidência.

SA – A guarda passou a noite de guarda por aqui e não registrou movimentações suspeitas. Pela manhã tivemos acesso ao relatório da usina de gás. Nada de anormal no fornecimento por então.

F – É um estabelecimento comercial, é feita alguma vistoria de segurança, algo assim? (Vasculhando os escombros)

SA – Bem, todas as residências em Equestria têm que passar por inspeção do comitê de segurança pública de cada cidade, sobretudo os prédios comerciais. Mas...

F – Mas?

SA – A vistoria aqui no Carousel Boutique foi na semana passada. Rarity era uma unicórnio exemplar com a documentação e as especificações. Tudo dentro das normas.

A – Isso pode, verdadeiramente, descartar a possibilidade de ser alguma falha no abastecimento de gás...

F – É mesmo

A – Então, Shining... (indo ao lado mais danificado)... Onde fica a entrada de gás? Chegaram a vasculhar la?

SA – (usando o feitiço do chifre de unicórnio para afastar os escombros do local)... Pela manhã vimos a entrada da rua, daqui do prédio... Tudo estava destruído, claro, mas não havia sinal de algo errado. Tudo normal

F – Vocês fazem estas avaliações aqui, sem nenhuma consulta em laboratório?

SA – Unicórnios podem muitas coisas, Frost... Não somos um laboratório ambulante mas lidamos muito bem com magia. Você devia tentar as vezes

F – Err... Agradeço a oferta, mas... Deixa a parte da magia com o André e com vocês, vai...

A – É... Frost tem a magia dele nas técnicas de luta corpo-a-corpo... Acho que é isso

F – Nenhum russo ficava em pé comigo nos treinamentos em Moscou... (fazendo pose de músculos)

A – O registro está danificado, mas é por causa do fogo, natural. Azar que este lado da loja caiu sobre ele.

Passou-se algum tempo enquanto vasculhávamos o prédio quando, num reflexo estranho, ocorrera-me um pensamento. Ele se voltava ao fogão da cozinha.

A – Shining, podes me tirar o fogão dali e coloca-lo mais aqui pro lado mais inteiro?

Shining Armour retirou com o feitiço o fogão do lugar onde se encontrava, por sobre uma pilha de escombros, e o colocou num lugar plano. Abri a porta do forno pela primeira vez, mas ela repentinamente fechara, por algum problema na trava.

Tornamos a abri-la, com Frost segurando a porta, e algo me chamou a atenção dentro do espaço do forno.

A – Tem algo la no fundo...brilha um pouco...(entra com a cabeça no forno)

F – O que achou, André? É uma pista?

A – (saindo do forno)... Isto (aponta um fragmento de tecido um pouco brilhante)

SA – Mas, é só um pedaço de algum tecido. Numa loja como a de Rarity, é o que mais tem.

A – Não digo. Pelo que pude observar, ela guardava os materiais justamente deste lado da sala. Mas, este pequeno fragmento apenas estar intacto é, no mínimo, curioso.

F – Além do cano e do fogão, tem outro lugar que não saia gás?

SA – Pelo que da pra ver... Acho que não... André, no que está pensando?

A – Shining... Eu vou ser franco com você, meu caro... (senta-se sob a pilha de escombros) Poderia este ter sido um incêndio criminoso?

SA – Sinceramente falando, não acho possível. Como um unicórnio pode deixar algo assim acontecer?

A – Para tanto, um unicórnio apenas basta para começar a fagulha...

F – Um unicórnio pode parar o feitiço de outro, Shining?

SA – Pode sim, Frost. Fazemos isso muitas vezes em que o feitiço pode se tornar uma ameaça ou trapaça. Nos esportes é muito usado, especialmente nos Jogos de Equestria.

F – Hmmmm...

A – Se é o que estou pensando... A pergunta que não quer me largar... Quem faria isso com Rarity?

F – Se ela tinha algum adversário... (interrompido)

SA – Ahhhh, não pode ser isso. Quem seria inimigo de Rarity? Quem? Outro costureiro? Alguém que estivesse disputando o coração de um garanhão? Quem?

F – Ora, se tivermos algum registro de acompanhamento de cada morador de Equestria...

SA – Lamento... Justamente isto que vocês terão que fazer também... Cada um tem informações, tem suas suspeitas. Não temos nada além de um registro permanente na delegacia sobre qualquer atividade suspeita.

A – É alguma coisa... Mas, bem... Acho que não nos adianta mais vistoriarmos aqui...Além do mais, encontramos o chapéu de Applejack no outro lado do salão central, e...

F - ... Isso a torna a primeira suspeita (Interrompendo)

A – Está louco, Frost? Applejack? Como assim?

F – Ela foi, até nosso conhecimento, a única pônei a entrar aqui pela manhã... Quem mais seria?

SA – Frost, você tem certeza que ela pode ser uma suspeita em potencial? Logo Applejack? Ela é conhecida em toda a cidade e na região, se algo atentar contra ela, sendo verdade ou não, pode acabar com a reputação da família Apple...

F – Levamos ela aqui de manhã e só vimos ela até agora. Eu não posso fazer nada, Shinning e André (olhando para o outro lado da sala)... Aprendi na Rússia que, o primeiro suspeito sempre é o último visto com a vítima, mesmo que ele seja inocente no fim. Então, a não ser que façamos o caso correr em segredo de justiça.

A – É uma alternativa... Evitamos expor Applejack sem necessidade... Espero...

Vasculhamos o Carousel Boutique por mais alguns minutos, quase horas, atrás de mais alguma evidência além do pequeno fragmento de tecido que encontramos caprichosamente dentro do forno.

Não teria dúvidas que pediria a Twilight para analisa-lo, com nosso auxílio. Ele poderia conter algo que pudesse delimitar nossa investigação em um determinado grupo. Afinal, achava difícil que com a rudimentar tecnologia equestriana teríamos êxito em acertar um culpado diretamente.

Despedimo-nos de Shining Armour, que faria seu relatório a Celestia. Pedimos para avisar que, naquela noite, cumpriríamos a dívida e jantaríamos com ela no Castelo em Canterlot, a não ser que mais nada nos acontecesse no caminho ou durante o dia.

Neste momento, deixamos o resto dos trabalhos de segurança do local com a guarnição dos guardas reais que protegiam a estrutura sinistrada. Nosso próximo rumo era o Hospital de Ponyville.

Dentro do Mini, nas estradas mais macias e, ainda assim, irregulares do centro da cidade, Frost e eu tentávamos, com o pouco que sabíamos, montar algo. Com todas as negativas dadas de um problema no sistema de gás encanado da casa de Rarity, ficava a temerosa possibilidade de ser um incêndio criminoso.

E ainda nem tínhamos conseguido conhecer a unicórnio no intimo, especialmente para saber se ela teria algum desafeto em especial, sobretudo no mundo da costura, o que seria confirmador a nossa tese.

Sabíamos, desde que saímos de Mobius, que todo o mundo de status e fama era potencialmente perigoso. E como sabíamos bem disto. Frost nunca gostou da alta sociedade, assim como eu, era um lugar sórdido, de influências e corrupções que se multiplicavam.

Nos encardimos muito no passado com investigações acerca de pessoas influentes, mesmo que elas tinham o lado "benfeitor". Poucas eram, conto nos dedos.

Mas, rasamente tínhamos conhecimento da influencia que Rarity começava a exercer no meio da moda em Equestria. Uma pequena unicórnio, habilidosa com os materiais, recheada de criatividade, com um futuro promissor e que carregava a generosidade como marca especial no coração, pelos primeiros depoimentos que ouvíamos de pôneis em volta do Carousel Boutique.

Quem poderia ter seu império, sua posição na "alta" ameaçada? É claro que pode haver outros motivos que não sejam a moda, mas todos eles convergem para uma vingança.

Todas as possibilidades estavam abertas, e todas elas tinham de ser verificadas se caso fosse mesmo um incêndio criminoso. Havia a vida de uma unicórnio em nossas mãos.


	10. A sombra que engole maças

(Parte 10 – A sombra que engole maças)

A nossa próxima parada era no Hospital de Ponyville, distante alguns quilômetros do centro da cidade. As estradas, como sempre, eram tortuosas e um tanto irregulares, prova de tantos pôneis a marcando com os cascos no galopar para cima e para baixo do cotidiano.

Frost e eu tentávamos montar, como havia dito, uma preliminar de quebra-cabeça sobre os fatos.

F – Não creio que seja uma fatalidade, André... Eu conheço documentos quando estão regulares, de acordo com a lei. Os da Rarity só faltava polir e colocar como troféu na estante, era a típica "cidadã exemplar".

A – Pois sim, Frost... Ammm, pode parecer que houve alguma anomalia em qualquer uma daquelas tubulações, mas aquele pedaço de tecido que encontrei justinho dentro do forno...meu irmão, ele devia ter sido queimado também. Como não?

F – De fato... Não podemos nos precipitar, embora eu já tenha apontado Applejack como suspeita numero um. Ainda temos que esperar as conclusões da princesa Celestia sobre o incêndio com base no que a guarda real viu e no que dissemos... Fosse por nós, estaríamos com tudo em mãos já...

A – Coisas que temos de ajustar, meu caro... Não viemos aqui para colocar ordem da casa? Então, vamos colocar ordem na casa. Detalhes assim não podem esperar pelo aval da princesa. Tá... Ela é a imperatriz, mas a vida dos súditos e os riscos que correm pedem respostas urgentes.

F – Tem razão... Alias, não esperava que a primeira investigação fosse assim. Vocês me disseram que Equestria era um lugar pacífico...

A – Mas não prometi um mar de rosas, Frost. Todo lugar tem suas imperfeições... Qualquer pônei pode apontar uma arma e matar outro... Isto é, arma... Quis dizer, feitiço, por ai...

F – Bom, o importante é que estamos aqui, estamos trabalhando e já temos um grande teste para provar a Celestia e a Luna que podemos... Alias, que gatinha a Luna, hein?

A – Alicórnio, Frost... Alicórnio... E alias, apesar dela ser muito atraente, não podemos cair na bobeira de ficar com nenhuma pônei aqui. Estamos a trabalho.

F – Estraga-prazeres... Bolas! Mas se atente ai, parece que aquele casarão ali é o hospital.

A – Aquele cheio de curiosos na porta?

F – Curiosos... Imprensa... Eles devem ser jornal, creio eu... Não são atrasados assim...

Na porta do único hospital de Ponyville uma multidão cercava a entrada. A polícia local mantinha um cordão de isolamento impedindo a passagem de curiosos e de parte da imprensa equestriana para dentro do grande casarão.

Deixamos o Mini do lado de fora e, se esgueirando entre pôneis, unicórnios e pégasus, fomos em direção a porta. Com distintivos a mão, claro. Esperávamos na recepção pela enfermeira responsável, sem deixar de observar as instalações.

F – Eles chamam esse lugar de hospital? Tá mais pra uma escola infantil, tão colorido.

A – Vai ver, as cores estimulam a recuperação do paciente, cada um com seu método, sabe?

F – É... Meio doido, meio lisérgico... Mas não deixa de ser uma bela decoração. Faz-nos sentir em casa. E as enfermeiras... hmmmm... Eu deixaria que elas cuidassem de mim a hora que quisessem

A – Não era você que estava se tremendo com medo dos cavalos?

F – André, meu jovem...você tem que saber que tendo pernas bonitas, um sorriso quente e um olhar fatal... Sem contar outros detalhes... É peixe e cai na rede... Neste caso, não me importo se elas tem quatro patas, até parece mais divertido...

A – É, você anda carente... Olha, parece que vem vindo a enfermeira...(se colocam em pé)

Muito educadamente, coisa que até nos impressionou de cara, a enfermeira nos conduziu pelas alas do Hospital. Tudo muito bem asseado e organizado, enfermeiros e médicos correndo de um lado a outro, levando a sério aquele juramento de "a vida em primeiro lugar".

Os métodos de cura são avançadíssimos, diria... Bastava um unicórnio na sala e uma breve recuperação nos leitos e tudo dava certo... Quer dizer, nem tudo.

No fundo do hospital, quase que em isolamento, estava a ala que, em Mobius, chamaríamos corriqueiramente de UTI (Unidade de Terapia Intensiva, para os leigos). Naquele Hospital tinha o estranho nome de Centro de Recuperação Extrema. Explicava a enfermeira que ali estavam os casos mais graves e sensíveis, que nem todo o tratamento por magia podia resolver de "quase imediato".

A aparelhagem soava rudimentar, mas era o suficiente para manter pôneis em estado, digamos, crítico, em recuperação. Os corredores eram pintados de forma diferente. Em vez de um jeito caseiro, estavam em um bege que lembrava mais uma fábrica.

Enfim, quarto 140. Onde Rarity estava. Na porta havia recomendações expressas de que apenas ela permanecesse no quarto, que quem entrasse o fizesse de máscaras para evitar possíveis contaminações nocivas ao estado de saúde dela. Antes de entrar, pedimos apenas pelo quatro clínico da unicórnio, para termos uma noção.

Terrível! Os pulmões estavam enfraquecidos pela grande quantidade de gás absorvida, combinada com a fumaça do incêndio. Havia uma irritação nos olhos que não prejudicava a visão, mas inspirava cuidados.

Só que a preocupação maior era uma concussão cerebral provocada por um... Golpe na cabeça. Isto mesmo que o leitor leu. Pela intoxicação apenas, Rarity estaria até acordada e costurando na cama, mas a lesão ainda a deixava inconsciente desde o incêndio.

Não esperamos mais, entramos lentamente no quarto e, tão logo pisávamos o assoalho bem polido, paralisamos. Ao lado da cama, a pequena irmã de Rarity, Sweetie Belle, vigiada a pequena distancia de um sofá pelos pais. Os cumprimentamos de forma respeitosa, como manda a educação, e observávamos atônitos a pequena pônei no leito.

Aparelhos de respiração, batimentos cardíacos, todos conectados nas patas e no peito de Rarity, imóvel na cama de hospital. Sua face era serena, assustava-nos, pois em toda hora não nos saia da mente a impressão que ela tinha mesmo "se passado".

Nos aproximamos lentamente da cama, a observávamos ao lado da mesma sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação. Nada que demonstrasse nosso espanto e perplexidade com o que acontecera. Somos agentes, frios nas missões...mas somos seres com sentimentos, como qualquer pônei ali.

SB – Ela ainda não voltou... Papai e mamãe estão aqui a noite sem dormir, literalmente... Como isso foi acontecer? (esboçando um choro, mas um de tanto que já tivera)...

A – É... Nem nós sabemos ainda como isso pode acontecer. Ainda estivemos na casa dela há pouco... Nada de anormal que pudesse causar uma explosão...

Pai – E... Então, o que houve? Não é possível que alguém entre num lugar, agride a minha filha e sai a deixando assando como qualquer peixe na grelha... (retira o chapéu, nervoso)... Como pode?

A – Não temos ainda certeza... Mas... Deduzimos que não foi nada de anormal... Mas intencional

Mãe – O que você quer dizer, Sr. agente?

F – Sendo direto e franco, senhora... Alguém quis ver sua filha fora do caminho...

SB – Mas quem faria isso? Minha irmã não tinha inimigas, não tinha ninguém que pensasse em algo contra ela... Não pode ser isso... Vocês tem certeza disso? (agoniada)

F – Calma, por hora é apenas uma hipótese... Hipótese considerável, diga-se de passagem.

A – Tudo que encontramos lá... (tira do bolso o fragmento de pano brilhante dentro de um plástico)... Foi isto. Caprichosamente dentro do forno. Me surpreende que não queimou, já que o depósito de materiais é exatamente embaixo da cozinha.

Pai – Gozado... Não queimar? Isto aqui é cetim... Rarity tinha rolos e rolos disso por la... Todos queimaram...

SB – Estava dentro do forno? Se não queimou é normal... Aquela geringonça não funcionava há tempos. Rarity usava um forninho menor pra fazer bolos...

F – Isso é grave... Se ela não usava o forno... Ela não ia usar esse pedacinho ai pra untar formas de bolo

SB – E não usava, ela tinha um feitiço pra isso... E pra tantas coisas, descascar frutas, picar, lavar a louça... Unicórnios usam mais o chifre do que as patas, as vezes...

F – Praticidade... Por que que eu não nasci com um chifre? Errr...(limpa a garganta)...mas não há tempo para brincadeiras. Isto pode ser sério...

A – É algo a considerar... (volta a olhar Rarity no leito)... Se ela não tinha inimigos, nem rivais... Quem faria isso?... É claro, se isso for mesmo um incêndio criminoso

Mãe – Não faço ideia, meu filho... Mas, a única coisa que queremos é nossa filha de volta. É tão dolorido vê-la aqui, sem estar fazendo o que gosta... Sem suas amigas...

A – Alguma amiga dela apareceu por aqui hoje?

Mãe – Ah... Apenas Fluttershy, mas só ela apenas. As outras devem estar ocupadas com seus afazeres... Até entendemos. Devem vir aqui mais tarde...

Ainda permanecemos algum tempo conversando sobre Rarity no quarto. Frost estava sentado, junto de Sweetie Belle, enquanto eu não conseguia sentar, tamanha a minha ansiedade quanto ao que ouvira. Ela não usava o forno do fogão, mas nenhum deles se lembrava de vê-la com algum tecido parecido com cetim na cozinha, era uma peça muito nobre para ser usada lá.

Mas a conversa com a família da unicórnio trouxe-nos alguns detalhes que seriam úteis. Segundo Sweetie Belle, ela preparava uma coleção especial que seria mostrada na próxima semana, em Manehatan, uma espécie de Nova York de Equestria, algo assim. Ela teria como inspiração a música, o som pop fluindo pelas veias provocando o movimento em qualquer ser. Era cheia de cores, vibrante e ousada para a época...

Não, não virei estilista, eram os detalhes ricos que Sweetie Belle contava. Faltava apenas um último vestido dos cinco programados, que seria usado pela própria Rarity. Ele não batia com a cor do fragmento que encontramos no forno.

E, como dissemos, o forno era inoperante naquela cozinha. Fora isso, nada mais de informação, ao menos, por àquela hora. A enfermeira pediu que nos retirássemos, já ia além da hora de visitação...

Despedimos-nos cordialmente dos pais de Rarity, que demonstravam uma gratidão fora dos padrões pelo nosso trabalho, ainda preliminar. Sweetie Belle, chorosa, estava um pouco melhor depois de tudo que havia acontecido.

Despediu-se fazendo o mesmo pedido da vez anterior... "Não se esqueçam de trazer minha irmã de volta"... Não éramos curandeiros, mas se o "trazer de volta" era explicar o que aconteceu e, se acaso fosse, trazer o culpado a tona, então seria isso.

Saímos do quarto, junto da enfermeira. Sem antes olhar rapidamente de volta para o interior do quarto. Sweetie Belle era abraçada pelos seus pais, sendo que os três fixavam os olhos em Rarity.

Talvez, de alguma forma, ela estivesse sentindo tudo aquilo em espírito. Ora, unicórnios não tinham feitiços para tantas coisas? Provavelmente tinham também sentimentos além do que sentíamos.

Andávamos pelo corredor, ouvindo apenas a voz da enfermeira, mas ainda estupefatos pelo que havíamos visto. Havia uma pônei em risco de vida, que poderia bem ter sofrido um atentado por um motivo que ninguém fazia ideia do que podia ser.

Felizmente, a noite iria acabar bem. A distância, Applejack estava junto de Twilight, pronta para deixar o hospital. Ela estava enfaixada na cabeça e com alguns curativos pelo corpo, talvez pelas queimaduras.

F – Olha só, a grande maçã está bem! Já vai sair?

AJ – Sim...não guentava mais ficá dentro desse Hospital... Se aproxima o outono, tem maça a balde pra coier lá em casa...

TS – De jeito nenhum Applejack, não ouviu o que o médico pediu? Repouso absoluto pelo menos, por um mês!

AJ – Mas a temporada vai começá amanhã... Vovó e Big Mac não vão conseguir sem mim!

A – Err... É melhor ouvir a roxinha, AJ... Você saiu de um incêndio sem precedentes, e ainda bem que foi com vida, andando e falando. Afinal, uma amiga de vocês ainda está dependendo de aparelho.

TS – Poxa... Estou preocupada com a Rarity, ela não dá sinais ainda... Ao menos os médicos disseram que ela está estável, apesar de tudo. Pulmões, cabeça...

A – Ainda bem mesmo... Alias, quando chegarmos na biblioteca tenho que contar-lhe o que vimos por lá na casa dela...

TS – Acharam alguma coisa? O que aconteceu?

F – Ainda não sabemos... Estamos esperando o parecer real...afffff, que demora!

Tão logo passou o tempo, fomos surpreendidos por Applebloom, que vinha junto de Bic Mac com uma pequena carroça, para levar a irmã para casa. Era noite já, e eu não confiava muito numa carroça andando aquela escuridão para os lados do interior...

A – Apple... Tem certeza que não quer uma carona? É perigoso voltar esta hora pra casa, ainda no estado que você está...

AJ – Perigo nenhum, André... Já tô costumada a fazê esse caminho a noite. Mas agradeço mesmo assim, tá bem, docinho?

F – Olha... Essas estradas escuras... Vem morcego fazer estrago... Tem gente voando, galopando... Sei lá, que não é digna de confiança...

AJ – Relaaaaxa... O único morcego que pode me atacar sem querer é a Fluttershy com fome de maça...Alias, ocê num é morcego não? Eu teria que desconfiar de ocê também...

F – Ahhhh... Eu... Eu... Eu sou homem de família... Digo, morcego de família. Como poderia mordê-la?

TS – Fiquem tranquilos, rapazes... A região de Ponyville é segura para se andar a noite. Desde que se fique longe das florestas... A noite elas são perigosas mesmo, hehehehe... É sério, fiquem longe das florestas

F – Logo lá que eu não sinto medo... E você me manda ficar longe?

A – Sem crise, Twi... Agora, se acontecer algo, nos comuniquem. De alguma forma, vamos chegar rápido.

AJ – Beleza... A gente se vê amanhã...tchau procês... Manda um tchau pra Rarity... Se ela acordá...

Assim, seguiu-se a pônei loura rumo a casa. Ouvia-se ao longe Applejack teimando para puxar a carroça junto do irmão, sendo toda vez repreendida por ele e por Applebloom.

Tinha sido um longo dia e eu e Frost teríamos de voltar a biblioteca para colocar as coisas em ordem e refletir sobre tudo o que verificamos acerca do incêndio e do estado de Rarity. Hora de cruzar informações, tecnicamente falando.

Twilight não voltaria com a gente, teria de regressar ao castelo, mas deixaria Spike conosco mais alguns dias, ajudando a conhecer a casa. Ela ainda demoraria a sair, já que daria um último alô aos pais de Rarity, e foi até o quarto na ala especial.

Ficamos eu e Frost, junto de Spike, na porta do Hospital aguardando a alicórnio retornar. A movimentação da tarde havia cessado, e a noite escura nos arredores era quebrada pelo cantar dos grilos e o vento que, calidamente, balançava as folhas das árvores.

A – Ela costuma demorar assim em outros lugares, Spike?

Sp – Deixe-me ver... Banho, estudar, trancar o castelo a noite... Fora isto, não me recordo mais...

F – Mulheres, meu caro dragão... Demoram até para dar o primeiro passo. Ela disse que só daria um alô. Não disse?

A – Será que a Rarity deu sinal de vida e ela não voltou por isso?

Sp – Se vocês quiserem, posso dar uma olhada... Já volto

Spike saiu em disparada para dentro do Hospital. Apenas a equipe de plantão estava lá dentro, pronta para passar a noite. Frost e eu falávamos qualquer coisa invariável, não apenas sobre o caso com Rarity, mas sobre nossas impressões sobre Ponyville e Equestria.

Já vislumbrávamos que não seria nada fácil conduzir investigações com a tecnologia que havia lá. No entanto, os pôneis se mostravam colaborativos, educados e muito alegres, especialmente por conta dos broches imperiais que carregávamos no peito.

Eis que, um som de galope pequeno era ouvido a distância. A postos, ficamos em posição esperando que fosse algum pônei pedindo socorro...e era. A pequena Applebloom corria afoitamente, sem seu laço rosado no pescoço.

Ela correu direto para o hospital e a seguimos, talvez ela não tivesse nos visto do lado de fora. Ao nos ver gesticulando pedido para voltar a porta, a pequena pônei literalmente atropelava os enfermeiros no corredor de entrada. Ao nos alcançar, a notícia que eu não queria ouvir, entre soluços e a respiração cansada...

AB - Rap... Apple...ai ai.. Rapta...

F – Calma, pequenina, você tá mais ofegante que pangaré de derby...

AB – A... Ai... RAPTARAM MINHA IRMÃ!

A – COMO É? Applejack foi raptada?

AB – Foi agora... Agora há pouco... Estávamos perto de casa e... Uma sombra nos atacou...

F – Uma sombra? Como?

AB – Não sei... Só sei que, quando vimos, ela sumiu no escuro... Big Mac ficou lá procurando por ela... E... Corri até aqui esperando encontra-los...

F – E fez certo... Mas... Era só o que nos faltava. Não bastasse Rarity no hospital agora, Apple... ANDRÉ, ONDE 'CE VAI? (olhando pra rua fronteira ao hospital)

A – Applebloom, vamos... Precisamos ir atrás de Applejack... Acho que ainda podemos encontra-la

AB – (correndo em direção ao Mini)...

F – André, e quando a Twilight? Vai deixar a princesa a pé?

A – Ela sabe o caminho... Comunique a ela e procure por pistas...

F – Mas André...

A – Vamos, Applebloom, entre e me diga o caminho (sai cantando pneus na noite adentro).

Em marcha acelerada, cruzávamos o estradão rumo ao caminho do Rancho Maça Doce, quase o mesmo que entramos pela primeira vez em Ponyville. Mesmo com as luzes auxiliares na dianteira, era difícil acelerar diante do breu que estava aquela noite.

Applebloom indicava o caminho pelas placas que conseguia ver sentada ao meu lado, no banco do carona. Precisávamos agir logo, Applejack corria perigo e, pela evidencia dela ser a única pônei além de Rarity na loja, a chance de encontrar alguma evidência do incêndio.

Ao entrar no caminho para o Rancho, acendemos os dois nosso sinal de atenção. Estávamos superconcentrados, mas sem perder o foco nas perguntas:

A – Vocês estavam vindo a caminho e uma sombra os atacou, é isso?

AB – Bem... Não exatamente. Foi uma espécie de raio. Não deu pra ver muita coisa, foi muito rápido...

A – Eu vejo, estás com um arranhão numa das patas... Está doendo?

AB – Um pouco apenas... Deve ter sido quando a carroça virou. Big Mac ficou de ponta cabeça... E, depois, não vimos mais Applejack...

A – Applebloom, me avisa quando parar antes que eu passe do ponto...

Mas não precisou tanto. Surpreendido do nada, aparece como um corisco a noite, Big Mac parado exatamente no meio da estrada. O jeito foi frear com tudo que tinha no Mini, torcendo o carro para o lado para evitar o choque, o que consegui. Applebloom acabou de ponta cabeça dentro do carro, mas ao menos não fizemos moída do irmão mais velho dela.

Ao sair do carro, a carroça de rodas para o ar, um Big Mac assustado pela freada do Mini e todas as dúvidas vindo ao mesmo tempo na cachola...

A – Foi aqui então que houve o ataque, isso?

BM – Eeyup!

A – Ajudou muito, meu caro vermelhão... E não sabem para onde ela foi?

AB – Estava embaixo da carroça, só ouvi minha irmã tentando enfrentar a pônei. Mas depois, não ouvi mais nada... Por favor, André... Ajuda a gente... Estamos com medo, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu ontem...

A – Ahhhh... Claro que sim, Applebloom... E que isso sirva de lição. Eu queria ter dado carona a vocês, mas Applejack não aceitou o convite. Naquele estado dela, e sem cuidados, ela pode voltar a ficar mal...

BM – Eeyup!

Mesmo conversando em um tom razoavelmente alto, ouvimos um estalar de galho em um dos campos ao lado da estrada. Havia um muro separando o caminho dos campos de maçã. Em uma placa próxima apenas o aviso de "seleção especial para cidra".

Mais um momento de silêncio e novos estalos no meio do campo, desta vez do lado esquerdo da via. Precisava agir.

Coloquei o Mini atravessado na estrada, com os faróis apontando para dentro do campo. Deixei-os no máximo, o que podia ajudar em algo:

A – Applebloom, Big Mac... Aconteça o que acontecer, não saiam daqui de perto do carro. Não mexam em nada... Eu vou atrás de Applejack (pulando o muro branco)

AB – Cuidado! Grite se precisar de nós!

Esgueirando-se por entre as macieiras, arbustos e pedras daquele campo, ia eu a procura de algo ou alguém no meio daquelas frondosas árvores, que gotejavam o orvalho frio na minha cabeça.

Gritava por Applejack, torcendo para que ela me ouvisse ou desse sinal, mas nenhum resquício da voz da pônei loura por entre as sombras das macieiras.

Ia tudo bem... Até as luzes do Mini se apagarem repentinamente. Poderia ter acabado as baterias? Applebloom mexido em algo que não devia? Eu não sabia mais nada. Estava acuado esperando alguma coisa e ainda chamando por Applejack. Foi apenas chamar, e novos estalos ouvia naquele breu que havia se formado. Applebloom e Big Mac gritavam por mim, e respondia que estava bem... Teimoso.

A – Onde eu me enfiei? Agora, sair daqui seria difícil demais... Eu vou...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, um disparo de um raio rosado me atingiu em cheio no ombro. Cai desorientado, mas não totalmente tombado. Levantei-me urgentemente, novos disparos vinham. Alguém me via, mas eu não via quem disparava. Era caótico, e sem contar com a força plena de meu sobretudo tinha apenas os discos 78 que disparava manualmente.

Meio que tentando adivinhar a posição do atirador, atirava discos velozmente. Os escutava apenas acertar árvores. O atirador revidava com tiros de um raio rosado que, ora saiam para o nada, ora acertavam as árvores.

Um dos tiros acertou em cheio a copa de uma das macieiras. Maçãs e maçãs caíram por sobre mim. Estava desnorteado e cercado pelo escuro, talvez na mira do atirador.

A – É bom você aparecer... Ainda estou armado e acerto bem neste breu... AGORA! Em nome de Celestia!

Mentira deslavada, eu tinha ainda um disco apenas embainhado. Meu sobretudo tremia pela fraqueza de magia que continha em si. Fechei os olhos, ouvia os estalos, e junto deles agora uma respiração ofegante, como se faltasse o ar.

Não sabia se era a mesma pessoa, Applejack poderia estar junto do atirador, como refém. Escondido atrás de uma macieira bem grossa, fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e me preparei para o tiro. Sem ver absolutamente nada.

A – (sussurrando) Uma bala só... Ok, André Miles... A hora é agora, agora é a hora... La vai nada!

Desvirando-me do tronco da macieira, atirei. Foi quase certeiro. Uma voz feminina protestou de dor. Gritei outra vez por Applejack, mas foi só isto. Outro tiro de raio acertou em cheio um grande galho da macieira... Que tipo de reação ter em menos de dois segundos?

A – O-opa... Acho que...

O galho da macieira cai violentamente sobre mim...ainda pude amortecer um pouco a queda, mas não o suficiente para me apagar sem piedade por sobre um monte de maçãs. Ouvia sumindo na minha mente os gritos de Applebloom e Big Mac, ainda mais desesperados.

Galopes entraram em meus ouvidos e minha cauda, mal dobrada pela queda no chão, doía muito. Outra vez, pela segunda noite seguida, apaguei por conta de um acidente. E, desta vez, a coisa era bem mais séria.


	11. A tímida pégaso e seus animais

(Parte 11 – A tímida Pégaso e seus animais)

É, amigos... Vocês já viram este filme alguns capítulos antes. André deitado num sofá, apagado, acordando lentamente tentando adivinhar onde está. Não é uma repetição, diria, o baque do galho caindo em minha cabeça depois do "tiroteio" nos campos de macieiras da família Apple foi violento. Muito mais até do que o que fora no incêndio do dia anterior.

O problema maior era que podia estar perdido no meio do pomar, podia ter sido levado pela sombra misteriosa que atirava contra mim, podia tudo, menos estar morto já que o meu pensamento funcionava a plena.

A primeira coisa que sentia no ambiente quando voltei a recobrar os sentidos foi o cheio agradabilíssimo de mato no ar. A corrente de ar era bem mais fria que em Ponyville. Fria mesmo, gélida, me fazia encolher onde estava deitado.

Passou-se mais algum tempo ouvia um movimento de "colocar chaleira no fogo" vindo de algum lugar um pouco longe dali. Apertei os olhos, limpei-os e, lentamente, comecei a despertar daquele sono complicado que tivera.

Meus primeiros pensamentos eram procurar Frost, Spike, alguém que pudesse me ajudar naquele momento. No entanto, abrindo os olhos me deparei com uma... Sala de estar. Muito menor do que a da biblioteca. Era uma casa. Adorável até na primeira impressão, mas não podia me deixar enganar. Era um lugar estranho ainda para minha percepção rasa.

Virei a cabeça e não via nada além de uma bem arrumada mesa de jantar, fumaça da chaleira no fogão e tudo quanto que eram casinhas de gatos e cães, casinhas de passarinho e plantas sobre plantas. Parecia que a casa era uma loja daquelas de animaizinhos que se via no centrão de Mobius.

Entrementes... Ao virar a cabeça de volta a meu peito, um susto dos bons... Era um coelho. A reação foi típica de desenho animado. Depois da primeira impressão, o grito. Mas, após uma breve encarada...

A – Ei... Sua cara não me é estranha, amigo peluciado... Eu vi você ainda anteontem...

Nem precisou muito esforço para tentar adivinhar quem era o ser alvo pousado em meu peito quase como um vigia. No gritar fora da casa chamando por um tal de Angel já matei a charada...

A – Oh, pela mãe do guarda! Não podia estar mais longe da civilização... É a casa de Fluttershy... Onde eu... (mexe a perna)... Espera, por que minha perna está presa?

Era uma daquelas correntes típicas de carcereiro que prendia minha perna direita a cama. Insanidade de uma Pégaso apaixonada por animais? Eu sei, sou uma raposa negra que encantaria qualquer égua (exagero meu, ok).

Mas, Fluttershy não era tonta nem nada... Ou era? Ela sabia que eu era agente... Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos num estalo, a pônei de madeixas rosadas entrou feito um corisco na casa.

Flu – Angel, você esta... Ah, acho que Angel acordou você, Sr. André. Desculpe-me, ele não é acostumado a visitas estranhas assim...

A – Bem... Na verdade, se nós dois temos uma cara feia, então gritamos juntos. Está tudo bem, Fluttershy... É esse o nome, né?

Flu – Hihihi... Sim. Disse-o com todas as letras

A – Ceeerto... Agora (levantando a perna)... A senhorita pode me explicar o que esta corrente faz aqui?

Flu – Beeem... Fiquei com medo que você tentasse fugir durante a noite. Estava machucado e desorientado. Vindo pra cá você caiu duas vezes nos lagos daqui perto...

A – Ué... Isto é reação de alguém bêbado... Mas, tudo bem... Eu estou precisando saber algumas coisas apenas (se sentando)... Aaaaaaau, minha cabeeeça... Cacetada, a pancada foi violenta. Alias... Como me encontrou no meio do mato...

Flu – Ammm...digamos, caminhadas noturnas...e algumas maças que caem...encontrei você por la e resolvi trazer você pra cá. Parecia muito machucado embaixo daquele galho... Ele caiu em cima de você?

A – É... Ele caiu? Nem sei... Foi um golpe e tanto...

Flu – Então é por isso que você estava deitado embaixo dele...

A – Deitado? Eu estava apagado... Chumbado... E como você me achou naquela penumbra? E como...

Flu – Ahhhhhh... Quer... Quer... Quer saber? Por que não tomamos um chá?

A – Chá? Não vai me chumbar novamente, não?

Flu – Hihihi... Você deve estar assustado ainda. Não tem problema, eu vou cuidar de você até ficar bom, tá? Agora, me aguarde aqui, vou trazer o chá... Espero que goste (saindo faceira em busca do chá).

Eu poderia achar o comportamento de Fluttershy, a preliminar observação, estranho. Me contara, em um certo tempo na noite pós-incêndio que a Pégaso amarela era de uma suavidade e maciez no trato que assustava o viajante desorientado.

Também não me soava como um flerte, embora era ficara ruborizada em nosso primeiro encontro na biblioteca, mas nada demais, timidez natural.

Mas eu não podia brincar com a sorte. Alguém me atacou no meio da mata e, até onde eu sabia, Applejack foi raptada sem deixar vestígios. Para complicar ainda mais, Frost e Twilight deveriam estar preocupados comigo por não ter dado retorno de onde estou e o Mini ficou estacionado no meio do caminho do Rancho Maça Doce com todas as luzes acesas.

Quando olhei num relógio da cozinha, um choque... Já passavam das 15h da tarde!

A – Minha nossa... Eu devo ter chumbado legal esta manhã...

Flu – Manhã? Hihihihi... Estamos de tarde. Pedi que Angel lhe vigiasse e me alertasse se você acordasse e precisasse de algo. Mas vejo que está muito bem até, e teve sorte de não ter quebrado nada.

A – Nem sei como escapei, o galho era enorme... A propósito, Fluttershy... Meu sobretudo, onde está?

Flu – O lavei... E aproveitei para costura-lo em algumas partes. Estava bem destruído... E ainda aproveitei para colocar alguns detalhes nele. Espero que você goste, vou busca-lo depois.

Levantei a sobrancelha por leve... Mas ainda não era hora de perguntar o que ia perguntar. No instante, a Pégaso me estendeu uma xicara quente de chá de papaia. Colhido de algum pé de papaia das redondezas, provavelmente.

Segundo os mapas que eu e Frost estudamos antes de sair para Equestria, esta região era fronteira a chamada Floresta da Liberdade. Bela em riquezas naturais, mas perigosa pelos animais que ali viviam.

A – Você deve saber muito bem costurar... Aquele sobretudo não era lá muito tolerante com mudanças...

Flu – Não tão bem como a Rarity costura... Mas acho que sou mais chata que ela pra algumas coisas, admito.

A – Você também costura, então... Isso?

Flu – S-sim,

A – Hmmm... Me contaram que vocês se encontram vez em quando no salão, fora os ocasionais encontros com as outras pôneis, estou certo?

Flu – Sim... Podia dizer que lá é que se aproximamos muito... Ela é uma amiga muito especial pra mim, assim como as outras, claro (sorri)

A – Por acaso, vocês trocam dicas sobre... Essas coisas de costura que vocês fazem?

Flu – Não muito... Não costuro com muita frequência... Bem, não até agora...

A – E por que não "ateee agora"?

Flu – Fui convidada pra Convenção dos Wonderbolts

A – Convenção?

Flu – Sim... É uma festa anual que celebra o aniversário de criação do time especial de voo... A propósito, como você sabe dos Wonderbolts?

A – Dei a entender? Hehehe... Já estive aqui há um tempo, num dos tantos bailes em Canterlot. Quase como aquela visita de pedir açúcar emprestado (se levanta depois de ter o pé destrancado)... No dia seguinte fui a academia deles acompanhado da Rainbow Dash... Mas aaaaaaaaaau... Minhas costas

Flu – (sobresalta-se) Oh! Você está bem, sr. André? Quer alguma coisa? Mais chá? Talvez não esteja pronto para se levantar ainda...

A – Mais pronto do que pode... Au... Parec... Auauau... Parecer (sentindo dores). Não se preocupe, isso passa depois d'eu andar um pouco. Além do mais, não posso me dar ao luxo de...

Nisso, paralisei ao observar algo sobre a mesa. A capa dourada, o adesivo real vermelho recém-rompido...Já tinha visto-o em algum lugar. Tomei-o em mãos, e o li por completo.

Flu – Sr. André? Alguma coisa errada? Está bem?

A – Ah! Não... Tudo bem mesmo, Fluttershy, não se preocupe! (se vira pra ela)... Vai expor uma coleção nesta Convenção?

Flu – Ah é... Disse que voltei a costurar mais ultimamente... Foi por causa disso. Não entendo por que me chamaram para um desfile de moda? Eu nunca costurei profissionalmente como a Rarity...

A – Talvez ela quisesse companhia no desfile... Alias, me diga uma coisa... O que tem a ver um desfile de moda com uma convenção relacionada a voo?

Flu – É que a cada ano várias atrações movimentam o encontro. Música, dança, exposições de arte... E, este ano, será a primeira vez que terá um desfile de moda. As cadetes dos Wonderbolts serão as modelos...

A – Jaaaaaaa sei... Certa pégaso queria você junto de todos... Começa com Rainbow, termina com Dash, capisquei?

Flu – Acho que deve ser isso sim. Ela me disse mil vezes que queria desfilar com o que eu costurei.

A – Pois é... E Frost vai ficar louco com tantas éguas rebolando os flancos na frente dele...

Flu – Como assim?

A – Ahhhh... (limpa a garganta)... Nada, nada... Então é essa a coleção que Rarity estava preparando antes do Carousel Boutique pegar fogo...

Flu – Devia... Ela estava tão concentrada nisso. Nos últimos tempos ela era capa em tudo quanto era revista de Equestria. De revistas femininas até as masculinas. Mal estava com tempo de se encontrar conosco... Estávamos preocupadas com ela e passávamos mais tempo visitando-a na casa dela do que se encontrando fora de lá.

A – Isso explica a Applejack ir para lá na tarde do incêndio... A levamos lá antes de irmos, eu e Frost, a Canterlot para nos apresentarmos...

Flu - ... Ela nem estava falando comigo direito... Parecia que estava diante de uma rival, nunca a vira assim... Ela está virando a "queridinha da moda" de Equestria e o desfile significava muito pra ela..

A – (senta novamente)... Significaria muito para ela, sendo uma estilista em ascensão, apresentar suas criações lá...

Flu – Ela dizia que estava feliz que eu iria expor com ela... Eu nem queria, mas ela fez força para que eu fosse. Só que... Esse isolamento dela... Nem aparecia mais no salão... Fiquei preocupada, sabe?

A – Isso faz sentido... Mas Fluttershy... Falando francamente... Ela teria algum possível rival nessa história toda?

Flu – Bem... (respira fundo)... A moda em Equestria tem virado um campo de guerra... Todos os estilistas se sentiram incomodados com uma unicórnio de uma cidade de interior em ascensão num mundo tão... Tão... Tão...

A – Elitista?

Flu – É... Deve ser essa a palavra... Enfim... E agora ela está numa cama, sem sabermos se ela vai sair viva de lá...

A – Você a visitou hoje?

Flu – Não... Err, quer dizer... Não tive coragem de vê-la ainda no Hospital. Rainbow Dash me mantém informada de tudo. Ela me conhece desde criança, sabe que não gosto muito dessas coisas de hospital... Não mesmo... Fico mal só de pensar... Aqueles aparelhos todos ligados nela... Ela que sempre foi tão radiante, tão alegre... (solta lágrimas)...

A - Desculpe-me... Eu entendo o que sentes...

Flu - E eu me decidi, não vou expor na Convenção. Não seria justo com Rarity...

A – (levanta-se outra vez)... Acho que não devia pensar assim... Alias, Fluttershy, eu tenho certeza que ela ficaria feliz, onde ela estiver, em ver a amiga na passarela...

Flu – Mas... Eu não sei... Não me sentiria bem com ela numa cama de hospital e eu levando as glorias...

A – Fluttershy, ouça... Ela gosta muito de você e, creio por A mais B, que ela ia "cobrar" essa ausência de si mesma com juros e correção monetária. Muito além de ser apeeenas pelo convite de Rainbow, você tem que fazer isso por Rarity... Alias você a conhece muito bem. Já está projetando as roupas do desfile?

Flu – Nada... Costurei alguma coisa, mas ando sem inspiração para tanto...nem sei sobre o que vou usar de tema

A – Preste um tributo a ela... Se inspire nas coisas que ela fazia. Você pode pedir ajuda da Sweetie Belle para fazer isso. Eu creio que ela ficaria muito honrada com tanto... Conhecendo a empolgação dela... Que eu ainda não vi...

Flu – Tem certeza?

A – Claro, Flutter... Não se intimide! E se, por acaso alguém a ameaçar, eu e Frost estaremos a postos... Falando em postos, preciso voltar a Ponyville... Mas como nesta lonjura toda?

Neste instante exato, como que por coincidência de pensamento, eis que para um carro fora da casa. Fluttershy nunca viu um carro, se escondeu atrás de uma viga da casa aflita. Mas sabia bem que Frost tinha vindo.

A – (abre a porta) Frost! E vejo que trouxe companhia...

F – É... E tivesses sorte de eu ter chegado antes da bateria do Mini acabar. Do contrário, teríamos de transforma-lo em uma carruagem. Mas, não temos tempo, precisamos voltar a Ponyville urgentemente. Novos detalhes foram revelados...

A – Bem na hora... Nossa amiguinha aqui (puxando Fluttershy pra porta) acabou de contar mais algumas coisas também...

Eram quase 18h daquele dia... E novos detalhes viriam. Mas, por hora, era preciso voltar a biblioteca/escritório. Parece que teríamos boas notícias.


	12. Começando a montar o quebra-cabeça

(Parte 12 – Começando, enfim, a montar o quebra-cabeça)

Vínhamos voando pela estrada esburacada rumo a Ponyville o mais rápido possível. Frost estava no volante. Junto de nós estavam Twilight, Spike e Shining Armour, com novidades sobre a conclusão da pericia no Carousel Boutique.

Ao mesmo tempo, Frost contava como tinha chegado ao Mini e de como tinha encontrado Applebloom e Big Mac, que tinham ficado por lá na estrada. Tinha sido uma noite muito agitada longe da cidade.

F – O clima nos Apple está péssimo. Não podia ficar pior e, ainda esta semana, mandaram um "presentinho" para a Vovó Smith.

A – E o que era?

F – Parte da cauda da Applejack

TS – (susto) Por Celestia! Como?

F – Calma calma!... Não a mataram nem nada... Eles devem ter cortado uma boa parte da cauda dela. Junto tinha um bilhete

A – E o que tinha nele?

F – Shining Armour... O bilhete!

O irmão de Twiliy me entregara um pedaço de papel um tanto envelhecido, ainda com alguns cabelos da cauda de Applejack colados nela. Já tinha visto chantagens como aquela em Mobius, às vezes bem piores. Mandavam dedo, pedaço de orelha, bem coisa de máfia. Mandar uma parte da cauda até que foi "bondade" demais...

Mas, sem embaraços, vejam o que dizia o bilhete:

" _Os ventos sopram alto e nos dizem coisas. Fiquem longe de Manehattan ou Applejack paga. Ninguém tira a fita azul de quem manda mesmo"_

SA – Alguém quer a Rarity fora da convenção... A perícia concluiu que não havia nada de errado nas instalações do sistema de gás no Carousel Boutique. Nem nos equipamentos de segurança. Alguém deve ter posto fogo na casa dela propositadamente.

A – Droga... E o pior que não consigo pensar em um suspeito... Não consi... (interrompido)

TS – A semana de moda! Claro!

F – Semana de moda? Ah meu Drácula! Agora vamos ver uma semana de moda cheia de frufrus?

TS – Frost, eu não acabei de falar... Por favor! A semana de moda que Rarity ganhou. Isso a fez explodir fora das fronteiras de Ponyville como uma estilista famosa. E eu sei quem pode estar por trás disso...

A - Twilight... Tem certeza?

TS – Sim... Assim que chegarmos na biblioteca vou mostrar mais sobre ela pra vocês...

A - A propósito, como está Rarity?

F – Acordou! Graças ao bom médico-unicórnio que cuidou dela. Só não pode sair do hospital ainda. A guarda real está montando campana por lá.

A – Ótimo, acho que esta foi a melhor notícia nestes três dias sem sossego...

Enfim, depois de uma viagem longa e tortuosa com Frost acelerando tudo, e já pela noite, chegávamos a biblioteca. Pouquíssimos pôneis nas ruas. Frost logo foi abrindo as portas, ansioso pelo que Twilight contaria sobre uma possível suspeita dos ataques. Spike correu para preparar algo para tomarmos, enquanto nos debruçávamos por sobre algumas revistas de moda recuperadas da casa de Rarity.

Tão logo liamos avidamente nomes e nomes de vários estilistas de quatro patas uma pônei vidrou o olho de Twilight e o nosso. Atendia pelo nome de Suri Polomare, rosada, com três botões no flanco e uma aparência de patricinha de Beverly Hills.

Ao que Twily nos dizia, ela teria sido derrotada em uma semana de moda meses atrás. Batata! Tudo parecia começar a fazer certo sentido, uma rival muito suspeita estava em nossa mira. Especialmente agora que o incêndio no Carousel Boutique foi firmemente comprovado pela perícia que fora criminoso, e não acidental.

TS – Estive investigando-a durante o dia de hoje, mas ela está em Manehattan esse tempo todo, talvez se preparando para a Convenção... Muito embora, outras coisas estranhas têm acontecido com outros estilistas por lá...

F – Estranhas? Mais incêndios?

TS – Não exatamente, Frost... Diria, sabotagens, ataques, arrombamentos até... A polícia não consegue montar um quebra-cabeça fiel e, muito menos, achar um suspeito. Foram poucos estilistas que sobraram... A exceção dela.

A – E quanto a Fluttershy? Ela foi convidada também para o festival... Mas com ela nada aconteceu...

TS – Talvez para Suri, ou para quem esteja fazendo isso, ela não seja tão relevante. Fluttershy mais costura por prazer. Talvez por ser amiga de Rainbow Dash que convidaram ela... Encontro dos Wonderbolts, pégasus, conterrâneos de Cloudsdale... Sabe como é...

A – Tá ai... Encontrei nosso bode expiatório... Se é que é ela... Ela não me parece ter jeito pra fazer uma loja pegar fogo.

SA – Nem pra entortar um cano de gás... O que causou o incêndio foi um rompimento proposital do cano de gás no pavimento de cima...

F – No máximo, um feitiço pra fazer algo assim...

TS – É isso! Um feitiço! Quem está fazendo os ataques pode ser um unicórnio... Mas, quem? Não conheço outra unicórnio na moda que não seja a Rarity...

A – Olha... Acho que já pensamos demais por um dia só... Melhor repousarmos por agora, Esse chá que o pequeno Spike fez é pra balear um elefante de tão confortante...

Sp – Maracujá... Não tem melhor! (Com o bule na mão)... Ao menos, que eu conheça.

Bem, depois de duas noites dormindo mal por causa de um acidente ou algo assim, era hora de, finalmente, sonhar o sonho dos justos. Dormir salutarmente. Frost, novamente, roncava como motor de popa e não deixava o pequeno Spike dormir.

Twilight não nos acompanharia nesta noite. Antes de voltar ao seu castelo pararia no hospital para ver Rarity e nos informaria do seu estado pela manhã. Seu irmão, Shining Armour, a acompanhou, para organizar a guarda do hospital e saber se algo de anormal tivera acontecido.

Quanto a mim e Frost, precisávamos descansar depois de tantos agitos. Desde que pisamos em Equestria não tivemos sossego. Ainda lembro-me da revolta dele, achando que não encontraria emoção por estas bandas. Ledo engano...

Não paramos em nenhum momento. E tudo por um primeiro caso meio que no improviso, mas uma chance de provar a Celestia que estávamos prontos ao trabalho, assim como ela tinha acordado com Hanna e Sonic antes de virmos para cá. Especialmente prontos para montar a Divisão Especial de Informações do reino.

Mas nem queria pensar nisso por aquela hora, queria apenas dormir... Bem, tentamos dormir, ao menos. Pela alta madrugada, batidas alucinadas na porta da biblioteca se repetiam na minha cabeça e na vida real. Pude ainda ouvir Spíke e Frost acordarem para averiguar o escândalo.

F – Alto lá, pequeno notável... Eu vou! Vai que você toma um chute...

Spike, impedido por Frost, veio ao meu quarto para me avisar. Tentava me acordar de todas as formas possíveis, mas não estava a fim de ouvir lamúrias de dragão às 3h da matina. Tentou de tudo até, num sopro de fogo, conseguir o que queria... Infeliz!

A – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O que deu em você, Spike?

Sp – Desculpe, André... Eu precisava te acordar. Ouvimos batidas na porta...

A – Ah, então não era sonho... Já chega estar todo dolorido e agora com os pés queimados. O que virá agora?

Antes que Spike pudesse responder ele arrotara. Da boca dele, uma mensagem. Pensa a minha reação...

A – Mas hein? Você arrota e sai cartas da sua boca? Qual é a bruxaria por trás agora, Spike?

Sp – Deve ser pra Twilight... Mas... Espera... É pra vocês!

A – Ah, não... Não vou ler uma carta vomitada... É demais até pra mim! Vai saber o que você tinha no estômago...

Sp – Ora, André... Leia (empurrando a carta à André)... Leia, não é nada demais! Twilight as lê e nunca reclama de onde saiu...

A – Se saíssem pelo traseiro... Você ia ver só se ela não ia reclamar...

Tomei a mensagem em mãos, já pensando que seria pauleira pro nosso lado. E o era. Pedido urgente de Celestia para que comparecêssemos a Canterlot. Se possível, ainda naquela madrugada.

Lembra quando falei de sossego? Esquece, eu não o teria tão cedo. Ainda mais com o que veria no andar de baixo.

Spike e eu preparávamos para descer as escadas até nos depararmos com Frost e uma assustada Fluttershy em nosso sofá. Com a cara aflita dela já podia imaginar muito bem o que acontecia. Era outro ataque...

Juntamo-nos aos dois no térreo. Frost se batia com o chá, até ser auxiliado por Spike, talvez mais experiente nessa pratica milenar de fazer chá. Eram altas horas da madrugada, tinha de se ter um bom motivo para ela estar lá, e não podia ser outro a não ser um ataque, como dissera.

Mas, pelas escoriações nas patas e nas asas, Fluttershy tinha enfrentado o (ou "a") atacante. Era muita coragem para uma pégaso tímida como ela.

Flu – Era muito forte, tentou me amarrar na cama... Provavelmente ia botar fogo na minha casa. Angel me ajudou, se não fosse ele talvez não estivesse aqui...

A – E você não viu se era um unicórnio que fez isso?

Flu – Isso eu vi... Era sim... Estava todo vestido de preto... Com uma espécie de capa por cima...

F – Batman a atacou? Provavelmente... Como morcego que sou...

Flu – Não foi esse tal, Frost... E olha que eu sou morcega também... Conheço um morcego de longe.

A – Morcega? Então se explica um pouco essa de "caminhadas noturnas" em um campo de maças...

Flu – É o meu fraco. Quando viro morcega preciso de maçãs. Aquele campo tem cada maçã... Hmmmmm

F – Morcego que chupa maças... É nova essa pra mim... Bem, mas a mocinha está bem acolhida aqui conosco, pode ficar tranquila (sentando-se do lado de André e Fluttershy).

A – Então o atacante... O tal unicórnio, entrou em casa, tentou lhe amarrar na cama... O Angel pulou nele, você o enfrentou... Como você conseguiu escapar?

Flu – Num momento de distração... Voei o mais rápido que podia até chegar aqui. Acho que ele pode estar lá fora ainda...

Por um momento paramos. Frost e eu fizemos uma vistoria por fora da biblioteca. Nenhuma movimentação suspeita, nem sinal de fumaça no meio da mata. Podíamos deduzir que a casa de Fluttershy seria mais uma a virar chamusca, mas não... Voltamos para dentro da biblioteca...

A – Alias, Fluttershy, quando é a Convenção? E seus vestidos?

Flu – É depois de amanhã, mas preciso estar em Manehattan amanhã já!

A/F – AMANHÃ?

Flu – Err... Sim... Precisamos nos apresentar ao comitê de avaliação. A mais bela coleção ganhará um prêmio especial. Mas... Meus vestidos ficaram em casa, não pude traze-los para cá... Sai tão rápido de lá...

A – E Frost, não vamos ter como ir a casa dela agora... Temos que ir a Canterlot ao mais rápido trote... Ordens de Celestia!

F – Até você falando "cavalês"... "Trote!" Como vamos fazer agora?

Flu – Não se preocupem... O trem só sai pelo meio-dia. Podemos fazer isso ao amanhecer.

F – Mas não vamos deixar a mocinha sozinha aqui... Você vem conosco.

A – Spike! Aprume-se! Vamos a Canterlot...

Sp – Agora?

A – Ordens de Celestia... Você sabe bem como é!

Partimos imediatamente rumo a Canterlot, mas não poderíamos confiar na estrada por aquela altura da noite para chegarmos la. Andar nas estradas escuras de Ponyville, sem iluminação e só contando com nossos faróis seria um grande risco.

Era hora de voar, de colocar a artimanha maior do nosso envenenado Mini em ação, mesmo com os protestos de Frost.

F – André, tem certeza que vais fazer isso? E se nos virem no ar?

A – Bobagem! A essa hora, Rainbow Dash está sonhando com ela mesma mais 20% mais legal. Vamos voar senão nunca chegamos a tempo.

Flu – André? Você quis dizer "voar"? Como?

A – Nem abra as asas, Flutter! Veja apenas.


	13. Impasse no ar e a missão em Manehattan

(Parte 13 – Impasse no ar e a missão em Manehattan)

A estrada esburacada, em uma grande reta antes da entrada em Canterlot, serviria de pista de decolagem. Num apertar de botão, tal como instruíra Sonic, a nave começou a metamorfose.

As asas saíram debaixo do carro. Os flaps também surgiam, um em cada extremidade traseira e outro em cima do teto, no meio da parte traseira. Do porta-malas, verteram duas pequenas e possantes turbinas de 10 mil quilos de empuxo. Os faróis auxiliares dianteiros e as lanternas traseiras e dianteiras viraram luzes de posição no céu.

Oficialmente, já estávamos voando. Spike estava maravilhado, Fluttershy um tanto apreensiva. Eu e Frost, tranquilos... Tudo normal.

No console central, a alavanca de câmbio tornava-se a alavanca de potência das turbinas. O console abria-se, revelando os mostradores de altitude, ventos laterais, radar e outros instrumentos de voo.

O volante que me deu um pequeno susto, a metade de cima se soltou, transformando-se em um manche. Estava pronto o jato, e decolávamos aos trancos e barrancos para rasgar o céu de Equestria.

A noite era estrelada e bela. Ao longe, o castelo de Canterlot, com as pontas das torres iluminadas, buscando evitar o choque de qualquer Pégaso distraído no ar. Spike estava extasiado, nunca havia voado daquela forma. Já Fluttershy...

Flu – Espero que os Wonderbolts não nos vejam...

A – Bobagem... Desde quando eles vão perseguir um jato?

Flu – É que... Vai ser inevitável não voar perto de Cloudsdale. A cidade é próxima do castelo

F – Eles voam, eles já tão acostumados com outra coisa voando além deles...

Flu – Depois das aves? Acho que não...

Sp – Isso é DEMAAAAAAIS! Como vocês fizeram isso?

F – Ah, é só um botão... Apertou e PUF! Já tinha feito isso antes... Coisas da avançada engenharia de Mobius... E do irmão do pimpolho ai no comando.

A – Perfeitíssima máquina made by Tails. Esse meu irmão...

Sp – Deve ser um povo avançado o de vocês...

F – Nem tanto, nem tanto, Spike... Até vocês tem muito mais calma e paz do que nós...

Fly – Ei... Acho que não estamos sozinhos...

A – Como assim?

Era o que Fluttershy temia virando realidade. Uma esquadrilha de pégasus vinha em nossa direção. A frente, os super-bem preparados Wonderbolts, voando a quase nossa velocidade. Tínhamos passado por Cloudsdale muito próximo, fazendo a manobra para pousar no jardim do castelo. No entanto, uma manobra que acordou a força aérea.

Estávamos a quase toda velocidade quando o time no cercou. A nossa lateral, duas pégasus nos intimando a parar. Abri o vidro para um papo com uma delas, mais parecida com um sargentão sueco.

Spt – Em nome de Celestia, ordeno que desçam agora!

A – Afinal, a moça sabe com quem está falando?

Spt – Até agora, só com um objeto voador não identificado... Portanto não deixem de acatar nossa ordem!

A – Ordem? Minha filha, somos agentes da Divisão de Informações... Temos que chegar urgentemente ao castelo...

Spt – Só se deixarmos! Se estiverem a serviço de Celestia, mostrem seus distintivos...

Boa hora, Frost e eu procurávamos nossos distintivos por todo o lado. Uma procura assim com um avião em pleno ar não é nada fácil.

Os Wonderbolts, sem aviso, começaram a investir no Mini. E eu me controlando para não disparar a munição das metralhadoras das asas...

Spt – Acho que estão nos enrolando, vamos força-los a descer!

RD – Pare! Eles são amigos! São amigos!

F – Amigos... Isto mesmo, amigos... Escuta a arco-íris... Amigos...amigoooos! (efeito da turbulência)

No gongo! Era Rainbow Dash do outro lado do Mini, pedindo insistentemente a comandante que parasse de investir contra o carro-jato. A esquadrilha não conseguia ouvir por contra do som das turbinas traseiras, mesmo com os gestos insistentes da Pégaso arco-íris.

Um momento de apreensão no ar se instalava, e se aproximávamos rapidamente do castelo.

Spt – Rainbow Dash, não se meta! Estamos atrás desse objeto voador desde ontem. Não podemos deixa-lo chegar a Canterlot

F – Eu acho que ela ainda não ouviu...

RD – É esse barulho alto... Pera ai... (voando por cima do Mini, a turbulência da mudança de lado da pégaso empurrou o carro-jato um pouco para baixo)

A – Estão conversando, acho que vão se entender agora... E rápido

Flu – Estou com medo... E se essa coisa cair...

F - Calma, senhorita! Ele é irmão do maior aviador de Mobius...já fez torta de morango e escovou os dentes em um supersônico durante uma batalha contra Eggman... Caso contrário...

A – Frost... Silêncio! Quero ver o que a Rainbow vai negociar...

Tensão! Passavam os minutos e podia ver, cada vez mais perto dos nossos narizes a janela central do castelo. Fluttershy estava trêmula, com os olhos fechados esperando, talvez, o pior. Spike observava também apreensivo.

Foi como trancar a respiração, até as duas pégasus se separarem. O tricoteio militar tinha um veredito.

Spt – Desculpem-nos, rapazes! Rainbow Dash nos contou tudo. São agentes mesmo a serviço de Equestria, vindos de Mobius. É um prazer conhece-los, sou Spitfire, comandante dos Wonderbolts...

A – É... É... É... (junto com Frost, com os distintivos a mostra)... É uma honra para nós, Spitfire... Agora, será que podemos pousar em segurança?

Antes mesmo que a Pégaso pudesse sugerir, ela e Rainbow recuaram repentinamente. Não entenderíamos a manobra forçada dos Wonderbolts até, no relance, depararmos com o vidro do andar superior do salão central do castelo.

Sorte não ser o quarto de Celestia e de Luna. O choque foi inevitável. O grito de Fluttershy, sônico como sirene de fábrica...

Rasgamos o salão. Na verdade, a biblioteca do castelo. Desliguei os motores repentinamente e puxei o manche para reverso, junto dos freios. A cada oração que fazíamos era uma estante abaixo. Livros voavam e eram moídos pelas turbinas do Mini.

Só paramos, com muita dificuldade, quando encostamos na parede nos fundos da biblioteca, sob uma pilha de compêndios destruídos, mesas, cadeiras e estantes arrebentadas e nós, os passageiros, amontoados dentro do carro que, por sorte, estava até inteiro.

Flu – Acho que paramos...

F – Podemos dizer que isso é uma chegada... Triunfal?

A – Pela cara de Celestia fora do carro... (olhando para fora)... Acho que não

Sp – Opa...

Na chegada dos Wonderbolts pelo buraco do vitral, apenas o complemento da cena. Celestia estava pasma, boquiaberta com o rombo e o estrago. Pode escrever ai, amigo, vem bronca pro nosso lado.

Corte rápido, amigos. No salão real, estávamos parados diante de uma Celestia serena, porém enfurecida pelo estrago na biblioteca. Lado a lado estávamos, inclusive Spitfire e Rainbow Dash, pela desastrosa operação na madrugada. Tudo o que eu esperava era o mais temeroso: Perder o Mini, nossa única "arma" diante daquele reino sem um pingo de tecnologia.

Ce – Por esta confusão eu deveria trancar todos vocês na masmorra sem dó nem piedade... (respira fundo)... Mas eu vou fingir que esta loucura toda não aconteceu.

Spt – Pedimos nossas sinceras desculpas, majestade. Apenas estávamos tentando descobrir o que era essa aeronave misteriosa no céu. A vimos na tarde passada e pensávamos que era uma ameaça a nosso reino

A – (cochichando)... "Nenhum pônei me viu", bom trabalho, borra-botas!

F – Olha quem fala... Ao menos eu não voei na velocidade da arco-íris...

RD – Como é? Acha que pode voar mais rápido do que eu?

A – Ahhhh! Querem ficar quietos? Não é nada disso...

Ce – SILÊNCIO! (um momento de silêncio)... André e Frost, já lhes falei sobre essa carroça que ninguém puxa...

A – É um carro

Ce – Que seja... Já lhes falei que quero que deem um jeito para que ela não polua nosso meio-ambiente. Você, ao menos, está trabalhando nisso?

A – E a majestade quer que eu de uma de mecânico ou quer que eu impeça que mais algum estilista acabe com o atelier incendiado?

Sp – André... Não fale assim com a princesa...

F – O dragãozinho tem razão... Cuidado, meu caro. Onde está seu cavalheirismo?

A – Ora! Me deixem! Não é verdade?

Ce – (suspira)... Eu lhe entendo, André... Estes ataques têm acontecido em toda Manehattan e, quando soubemos o que aconteceu com Rarity e que tem ligação com o que acontece lá o que aconteceu aqui... Ahhhh estou muito preocupada com tudo isso. Logo na véspera da abertura do festival.

F – É... Creio que temos alguns detalhes para ser apurados aqui e agora, majestade. Acho que isso justifica nossa pressa. Estudamos suspeitos, buscamos informações e pistas e creio que... Se este atacante existe, ele vai aparecer por lá...

Ce – Também penso o mesmo, Frost. Mas, se vocês já tem um suspeito... Como vão encontra-lo?

A – Temos nossa isca... (olhando de lado)... Não é, Fluttershy?

Flu – E-e-e-eu? (Sobressaltada) Você está louco?

RD – Calma, que eu que pergunto essa... (limpa a garganta). Você está louco, oh do chapéu? Você quer colocar a Fluttershy como isca de um pônei que, sei lá, pode fazer ela do avesso?

A – Mais devagar, Dash (a puxando para o chão)... Primeiro que está assustando sua amiga...e segundo, que Fluttershy está costurando um tributo a Rarity. Com certeza o atacante vai querer encontra-la. Mas estaremos bem preparados.

RD – Sei não, cara... Acho isso uma loucura ainda...

Ce – Bem, sabemos eu e Luna que Fluttershy estará no desfile com uma coleção em homenagem a Rarity. Já que ela estará lá e há este risco, quero que vocês dois a acompanhem até Manehattan, como guarda-costas dela.

A/F – Guarda costas!?

Ce – Não queremos...nem eu, nem Rainbow Dash, que ela volte ferida...E eu não quero mais saber de estilistas sendo sabotados ou atacados. A moda é cor, é vida, faz parte de todo um ciclo de genialidade e...

F – São apenas roupas costuradas, majestade. Depois vão pra uma empresa que as simplifica e as faz mais... Vamos dizer, usáveis...

Ce – Frost, você precisa ser tão frio?

F – Desculpe-me, majestade... Impulso natural das coisas... Nunca fui muito de coisas de menininhas

RD – Quem você tá chamando de menininha, magricelo?

F – Não me faça ir até ai... (Spike o aparta)

Flu – Eu acho que brigar não nos vai levar a nada, majestade.

Ce – Eu percebi... Bem, o que eu tinha a dizer não era bem isso mas aprovo a ideia que tiveram. Mas quero que vocês acompanhem Fluttershy na convenção e não a deixem se meter em encrencas. A propósito, soubemos o que houve com Applejack. Alguma pista dela?

A – Nada a não ser um pedaço da cauda e um bilhete bem mal escrito. Escrever com a boca deve ser complicado... (entrega o bilhete a Celestia)

F – Acreditamos que o atacante tenha participação neste sequestro também. Applejack era a única na casa de Rarity na hora do incêndio... Isto é, ela viu quem fez o estrago lá.

Depois de uma breve leitura, o choque...

Ce – Isso é pior do que eu pensava! Este pônei deve ter um bom motivo para fazer isso tudo... Muito além de todo este circulo dos estilistas da moda e seus egos...

A – Acredite, majestade... Há muito mais desejos reprimidos ocultos nesta pessoa do que nossa vã filosofia pode saber.

RD – 'Ce fala esquisito...mas tem razão.

Spt – Acho que vocês também vão precisar de ajuda nesta missão. Rainbow Dash, vamos acompanha-los durante a ida a Manehattan, mas não se esqueça de estar pronta para nossa apresentação no sábado. Entendido?

RD – Sim, senhora (prestando continência)

Ce – Bem, acho que estamos todos de acordo... Nos vemos em Manehattan. E espero que tenhamos um fim nesta confusão toda. Depois do que li... Tenho medo do que possa acontecer a Applejack e Rarity

F – Majestade, não fique aflita. Não viemos aqui a toa (se abraça em André)... Já conhecemos muito bem os meandros das missões e todos os submundos possíveis, desde o covil do Eggman até a imensidão da casa de campo do Sonic, passando pelos mais obscuros. Vamos conseguir mais uma vez em nome do reino de destes amigos todos de Equestria.

A – Pode ficar tranquila, nós vamos conseguir. Depois, tenha certeza que nós montaremos a melhor Divisão de Informações que a magia jamais poderia montar. E jantaremos todos felizes no castelo sabendo que tudo deu certo!

Ce – (sorri aliviada e otimista)... Obrigada, meus jovens agentes... Eu sei que conseguirão! E tem ao seu lado pôneis valorosos. Podem crer nisto! E estaremos com vocês sempre que precisarem.

F – Fica fria, fofinha... Deixa na mão minha e de meu camarada e logo abrirás esse seu sorriso cor-de-rosa bela para nós outra vez

Ce – (corada)

RD – Esse seu amigo é estranho, André...

A – Precisa ver quando ele bebe vodca...

RD – E o que é vodca?

A – Sabe a cidra que você bebe? Multiplica ela por 100 e depois me diz como você ficou...

RD – Entendi...


	14. Composição 777 Ponyville-Manehattan

(Parte 14 – Composição 777 / Ponyville-Manehattan, sem escalas)

Madrugada difícil foi essa, amigo...

Trocando em miúdos, desde que saímos de Canterlot, ninguém mais dormiu naquela penumbra até reconfortante, mas obscura, de Ponyville. A cidade sem iluminação pública era ainda mais perigosa tendo em vista que um pônei estivesse a solta atrás de estilistas de toda a Equestria.

Já falara anteriormente, era o nosso primeiro trabalho, no improviso. Qualquer erro poderia ser até fatal.

Fatal seria para Applejack. Desde a última noite não tínhamos mais notícias além do bilhete com o pedaço da cauda que nos foi enviado. Dava medo, saber que ela poderia estar até...

... Bem, nem é bom pensar em como ela poderia estar. Era bem tarde da noite, e a ameaça de ataque a Fluttershy era a bola da vez.

Concluímos, eu e Frost, que de alguma maneira o atacante sabia que estávamos a protegendo, usando-a como isca para apanha-lo, ou apanha-la. Após deixarmos Canterlot, ainda com páginas de livros coladas no carro pelo nosso choque, fomos à casa da Pégaso de madeixas rosas. Pela estrada, desta vez.

Era próximo das 6h da matina. Fluttershy não aguentara e caiu no sono no banco traseiro, ao lado de Spike. Fomos escoltados por Spitfire e Rainbow Dash, a meia altura. Frost e eu, ao entrar lá, se deparamos com uma cena de guerra, mas incomum para o que pensávamos encontrar. Os animais gritavam como podiam a falta da dona, especialmente Angel, esquecido na correria de Fluttershy:

A – Isto está uma zona... Deve ter sido o tal atacante

F – Pelo menos, cheira bem... Lavanda e capim-limão. Usa bem o perfume... E esse coelho todo trêmulo (pega Angel no colo)... Deve ser o bichinho amado dela.

A – (observando os vestidos da coleção revirados)... Gozado, quem esteve aqui não levou nenhum vestido. Bem o contrário de que nos foi relatado em Canterlot.

F – Aquela história de destruir coleções? Vai ver que ficaram com pena da Fluttershy... Sei lá eu... Só sei que estou começando a ficar com sono...

A – Ei Frost, e isso no seu pé? (apontando para o pé do morcego)

F – Isso? Parece um envelope... (o pega e o lê)... Acho que você e eu conhecemos bem

A – (toma da mão de Frost e também o lê)... Quem é essa? O de Fluttershy está comigo. O peguei como pista quando estive aqui...

F – Olha, quem quer que seja... Esta pônei pode estar numa grande encrenca. E quero ver me sair dela...

(Spitfire e Rainbow Dash entram na casa)

Spt – Nada de anormal lá fora, nem onde os animais ficam, nem onde... O que é aquele cano lá atrás?

F – (aproxima-se do cano)... Já vi isso em algum lugar... E cheia a gás

A – Tentou queimar a casa... Assim como o Carousel Boutique... Por isso não levou vestidos... Isso está virando um ciclo perigoso

F – Os outros ataques, como disse Celestia, foram coisa de sabotagem. Queimar a coleção, roubar a coleção. Nem sei mais se estamos lidando com um sabotador, um estilista demoníaco ou um incendiário.

RD – E vocês... Ainda acham seguro que Fluttershy vá a Manehattan? Ela não pode fazer isso...

A – Rainbow, esta é a única forma de tentarmos por a mão no atacante. De alguma forma, ele já sabe da coleção que ela está fazendo. Sabe quem ela está homenageando... E a homenageada tem grande voz na moda.

F – Vamos manter o máximo possível a segurança dela, Dash... Ao primeiro sinal suspeito, PUF! É nosso!

RD – Não sei não, rapazes... Eu conheço bem ela, ela pode muito bem não saber o que fazer em uma situação de perigo... E se ela acabar na mão desta ou deste pônei? E se...

Spt – Nem pense nisso, Rainbow Dash... A única forma é seguir mesmo a ideia dos agentes. Além do mais, apesar de ser nossa convenção, estaremos em pleno alerta. Qualquer anormalidade, atacaremos junto.

A – Você pode ficar de olho vivo na sua amiga, Dash... (abaixa-se perto dela)... Ela vai ficar bem e isso tudo vai acabar em Manehattan. Palavra de André Miles Prower, agente especial de Mobius. Temos Celestia por testemunha e eu e Frost jamais deixamos um caso sem solução!

F – Exceto quem roubava meus lanches escondido em São Petersburgo... Até hoje suspeito de uma certa raposa...

A – Err... Essa não vem ao caso, Frost... Eu me inocento desde sempre!

RD – (ri de leve)... Vocês são engraçados. Mas vamos todos conseguir... Estaremos com vocês!

Corte rápido para a manhã. Depois de um resto de madrugada arrumando malas, dando os últimos retoques na coleção e preparando equipamentos (mesmo com as constantes perguntas da curiosa Rainbow Dash), seguimos caminho para a estação de trem de Ponyville.

A primeira vista a locomotiva e toda a composição pareciam uma loja de doces, toda multicolorida. Era naquilo que iriamos andar. A maquina a vapor parecia do início do século, com alguns detalhes que a faziam parecer um bolo de aniversário com caldeira e rodas.

A guarda real, mobilizada por Shining Armour para nossa partida, faria uma espécie de escolta de Fluttershy e de outros estilistas de outras cidades que embarcariam naquele trem. Nós nos dividimos, eu acompanharia Fluttershy e Spike na cabine do vagão, Frost estaria no ar com o Mini, junto de Spitfire e Rainbow Dash, patrulhando qualquer movimentação suspeita no caminho do trem.

F – Estão todos prontos?

SA – Eu e alguns de meus homens acompanharemos vocês no vagão. Podem ficar tranquilos

A – Tudo bem, Shining, Frost estará no ar com os Wonderbolts. Estarei aqui na composição, qualquer incêndio, a gente apaga.

SA – Nem fale em incêndio, André... De tanto, minha cabeça já está em fagulhas... Por Celestia!

A – Sem crise, capitão. Quem não está chamuscado com tudo isso?

F – Piadas a parte, camaradas...eu vou pro ar. Spitfire me chama (vai rumo ao Mini)

O condutor gritou a plenos pulmões o clássico "todos a bordo" para quem quisesse ouvir na estação. Pôneis de todos os cantos entravam no vagão, me fitando com os olhos com a maior da cara dura. Afinal, nunca viram uma raposa que andava com dois pés e falava... E ainda era agente especial da armada de Equestria. Pudera...

Por entre quem passava pela cabine, sendo rigorosamente observado pela guarda real, uma unicórnio chamou-me a atenção. Estava toda envolta em uma distintíssima capa negra com poucas estrelas brancas. Nos olhos, um óculos igualmente escuro, ficando visível apenas o focinho e a boca. Sapatos brancos nos pés e uma pompa digna de um estilista de altíssimo garbo. Podia ser até.

Sp – Aquela lá tá bem vestida... Precisávamos vir de traje de gala?

A – Hehehe... Bobagem, Spike. Deve ser uma almofadinha qualquer dessas...

Sp – Só queria saber por que ela fitou-nos um bom tempo quando entrou?

Flu – Deve ser porque ela sabe que estou com a coleção que homenageia a Rarity... Poxa, queria que ela estivesse aqui. Sinto tanta falta dela... Ela tinha que ver este desfile.

Nesta mesma hora, outra unicórnio entrava atrás da primeira que acabei de mencionar. Desta vez, estava vestida com um traje vermelho com detalhes brancos. Um óculos lilás que escondia os olhos e uma curiosa madeixa roxeada que teimava escapar da touca.

O gozado é que, ao passar pelo vagão, fez Spike ficar em polvorosa, mas o dragão não falava coisa com coisa. Talvez para não criar alarde de alguma ameaça

A – Mas que raios você viu, Spike? Abre a boca que é mais fácil...

Sp – Eu... É... Eu vi... É...

A – Aquela da roupa vermelha? Jurava que era bombeiro...

Flu – Spike... O que há? Está tudo bem...

Sp – É... Eu acho que a...

Condutor – Podemos partir, sr. André?

A – Perguntando pra mim? Ora, vamos lá... Se for por falta de sim, SIM!

Condutor – Plataformas estão livres. Todos foram vistos de cabo a rabo e estão limpos. Tenham uma boa viagem.

A – Muitíssimo obrigado, meu caro... E atento aos vagões!

Condutor – Deseja algo, Srita. Fluttershy?

Flu – Ah, não obrigada. Vou esperar o trem se movimentar... (sorri)

Trem apita, é hora de deixar Ponyville. E seja o que De... Digo, o que Celestia quiser.

Eu não vou mentir, por um bom tempo, a viagem era deveras agradável e nos permitia uma visão fabulosa de Equestria como não havíamos visto ainda. Ao lado e em cima do vagão, próximos e em velocidade de cruzeiro, Frost era acompanhado por Rainbow Dash e Spitfire. Elas partiram depois dos Wonderbolts, que foram a frente para acertar os últimos detalhes da convenção.

Era um lindo vale, sem dúvida o dia havia descortinado lindamente por sobre nós. Pássaros gorjeavam nas matas, folhas balançavam, pôneis residentes nas imediações do ramal ferroviário acenavam para a composição, potrinhos saiam correndo deduzindo disputar racha com o trem.

Tudo estava cândido, até Fluttershy, visivelmente nervosa no começo da viagem, estava mais tranquila, conversando longamente com Spike pelo caminho.

Pelo radiotransmissor (sim, ainda isso podíamos usar em Equestria, e o sinal era fabuloso), eu e Frost acertávamos os ponteiros. Tudo ouvido também pelas pégasus que nos acompanhavam fora. Tudo calmo, a não ser as interjeições exaltadíssimas de Rainbow Dash, maravilhada com aquela "caixinha que falava sozinha".

Com tudo mais ou menos as tranquilas, pedi licença a Fluttershy e Spike e sai para explorar o vagão, ter certeza que tudo estava bem e no rumo certo. Antes de sair, solicitei a Spike que enviasse mensagem a Twilight, avisando que tudo corria nos conformes e que gostaríamos de torradas com ovos e chocolate quente quando chegássemos. Estaríamos hospedados no mesmo hotel, e a alicórnio já era quase como nossa "brother", vamos dizer assim.

No corredor, dois guardas, um deles era Shining Armour, guardando o que era a última porta da composição, a que dava para fora do vagão. Eram quatro vagões de passageiros e um de serviço, logo depois da própria locomotiva, e estávamos no último vagão de passageiros.

Depois de voltar da ponta, fui ao fundo trocar figurinhas com o irmão de Twily, ver se tudo estava em ordem. Mas, não pude deixar de ser "esbarrado" pela tal unicórnio da capa preta, que me empurrou como se estivesse com pressa.

A – Ora ora... Não tem olhos ou os esqueceu em casa?... (virando-se para frente)... Almofadinha

Chegando a porta, Shining Armour olhava tenso pela janelinha, um tanto compenetrado:

A – Procurando Cadence no horizonte, capitão?

SA – Err... (encabulado)... É... Não vou mentir. Essa vida de casado deixa a gente meio molenga de coração. Não a vejo há semanas. Está tão envolvida com a convenção. Na verdade, ela foi nomeada com organizadora-chefe. Ações de caridade, essas coisas...

A – É sem dúvida uma princesa de respeito. Tem sorte, meu caro...

SA – Que nada, eu que agradeço... E você, tem alguma égua em vista?... Err... Digo... Ammm...

A – A filha do Frost, Rouge... A morcega mais linda que já pisou em Mobius... Estou meio que no flerte, nada muuuuito formal ainda, mas... Da pra brincar, como diz o sábio.

SA – E bem que dizem que as raposas são espertas... Celestia não mentiu... Alias, acho que ela está muito, digamos... Feliz com seu amigo, o Frost.

A – Eu nem sabia que alicórnios tinham queda pra morcegos... Você é demais, Shining! (rindo)

Tudo corria bem, até que... (sempre tem esse "ate que", não adianta)

Era pela altura de uma ponte longuíssima. A Ponte do Hipismo. Segundo Shining Armour, era a ponte mais longa da malha ferroviária de Equestria. Saia da ponta de um precipício assustador e terminava dentro de um túnel todo de granito, numa extensão longuíssima de quase um quilômetro com um leve aclive.

Abaixo de nós uma queda mais que vertiginosa que dava em um rio. A saída dava em uma descida longa para um vale verde e encantador, isto depois do túnel de granito. Ainda segundo Shining, as vigas de sustentação eram super-resistentes e foram construídas por mais de 1500 pégasus de várias partes do reino. Uma monstruosidade da engenharia cavalar... Onde a única segurança era uma simples mureta metálica.

SA – Espero que não tenha medo de altura... Isso aqui é alto, pensa como é alto... Aconselho a não olhar pra janela.

A – Sem crise... Vou voltar à cabine, não sei se a Fluttershy vai aguentar a vertigem...

Ao voltar, percebi que a unicórnio da capa preta não havia voltado para sua cabine, se é que era sua cabine. Ao olhar pro lado, uma cabine antes da de Fluttershy e Spike, no outro lado do vagão, me deparei com a outra unicórnio que tinha causado histeria em Spike. Dava pra ver a madeixa roxeada bem mínima escapar do chapéu vermelho que completava o look vermelho berrante, ou "vermelho bombeiro", como chamei.

Parecia muito conhece-la, me cumprimentou de dentro da cabine com delicadeza (e uma certa rispidez) enquanto lia uma revista, notadamente de moda. Correspondi, mas assim como o pequeno dragão, fiquei com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

No entanto, não tive muito tempo para ficar com uma pulga assim me coçando, de repente, senti que o trem parecia estar parando, logo depois de entrarmos no túnel. Algo estranho no ar.

A – Shining, impressão minha ou... Estamos parando?

SA – Não é impressão, tem alguma coisa errada... As luzes não estão mais acesas... (correndo para a porta na outra ponta do vagão)... Oficiais, em posição! Temos algum problema!

A – Espera, vamos ver nós dois...

Ao abrir a porta, em meio a escuridão, um choque tremendo. O trem sumiu. Estávamos literalmente parados dentro do túnel, sob uma escuridão mortal. Éramos o último vagão do trem e, de tão reservado que era, estávamos apenas eu, Shining Armour e seus comandados do destacamento, Fluttershy e Spike, a tal pônei da capa vermelha e a outra pônei do traje negro...

Eu disse, a "pônei do traje negro"? Pois é, ela não estava mais lá.

Sp – O que houve? Paramos?

A – E agora, José? Estamos parados no túnel, sabe-se lá como isso aconteceu...

SA – Alguém desengatou este vagão... E foi sem forçar nem explodir, simplesmente desacoplou tudo, até o cabo de força...

A – Alguém sabia que estávamos aqui... Não é possível! Como isso aconteceu? Não foi um acidente. O condutor virou esse vagão de cima a baixo antes de sairmos?

Flu – Estamos parados? (na porta do vagão, encolhida)

A – Fluttershy, é melhor voltar para a sua cabine... Não sabemos o que aconteceu

Flu – E agora? Não sabemos como voltar... Nem como seguir... O que faremos?

Seria praga maior? Do nada, dentro do túnel, começou a chover. As nuvens, curiosamente, estavam concentradas dentro do próprio túnel, formando uma pequena tempestade sem raios. Apenas água. E para piorar, o radiotransmissor que eu mantinha com Frost estava falhando, não dava mais sinal.

SA – Problemas... Está vendo a parede rosada na porta do túnel?

A – Estou

SA – Feitiço de bloqueio, nada passa por ela, a não ser se alguém souber desbloquear o efeito.

A – Você é o irmão da Twilight... Você é unicórnio... Não sabe fazer isso? Sabe-se la o que?

SA – Err... Nem todos os feitiços eu conheço...

A – Que maçada, e a água está empoçando...

\- FORA DO TUNEL –

Frost seguia o voo tranquilo, tendo a companhia de Rainbow Dash e Spitfire. Para eles, nada parecia estranho e a composição seguia firmemente pela linha. Até a Pégaso arco-íris notar algo estranho vindo do que agora era o último vagão...Problemas.

RD – Comandante... Frost... É normal a última porta ficar... Aberta... Com alguém estranho ali?

Spt – Segundo as instruções de condução que passaram... Não. Só com autorização do condutor.

RD – Hmmm... E... Quantos vagões tinham?

Spt – Quatro de passageiros, por quê?

RD – Só se estou ficando louca, gata... Tem três vagões...

F – Você disse... Três?

RD – É o que estou contando, Frost... Uns, dois, três, podem ver...

F – Precisamos voltar... Meu radio também não está funcionando...

Spt – Rainbow Dash, vá com Frost! Vou tentar segurar o trem a nossa frente (sai em disparada)

O trem já tinha se afastado há alguns quilômetros do túnel, dentro do verde vale que seguia o túnel de granito. A caminho do túnel, Frost e Rainbow Dash voltavam o mais rápido possível, sem saber onde o último vagão parou.

RD – Ele não falou nada na caixinha, Frost?

F – Nada, Rainbow... Nada... E está só chiando... Espera (olhando a frente)... Sabe o que é aquela coisa rosada na saída do túnel?

RD – Não faço ideia, parece um chiclete colado na saída do túnel... Ou Spike espirrou...

F – Tem algo cheirando de errado... Não pode ser

A dupla pousou... E o cenário era bem pior do que se pensava, Já se formava um pequeno alagamento dentro do túnel, represado pela parede rosada.

Frost – André?! Fluttershy?! Shining?!

RD – Alguém aí? Olá?

\- DENTRO DO TÚNEL –

Uma cruzada para tentar alcançar a outra ponta do túnel, um pouco adiante. Os poucos quatro guardas e Shining Armour tentavam puxar o pesado vagão pelos trilhos, tendo ainda a água como um agravante a mais, já que o nível de água começava a segurar o trem. Dentro do vagão, Fluttershy e Spike observavam, da porta, o esforço dos soldados em puxar o vagão.

Flu – Estou com medo, Spike... E se não conseguirmos sair daqui?

Sp – Calma, logo estaremos na outra ponta... Vai ser mais fácil pra tentar romper a parede rosada.

Flu – Mas... A água... A água esta subindo muito rápido... E se nos afogarmos aqui? E se ninguém nos encontrar aqui? Vamos nos afogar... Maldita coleção... Por que que nós viemos? Devia ter ouvido Rainbow Dash antes de me meter nessa ideia dos agentes.

Sp – Fluttershy, você precisa se acalmar... Não vai adiantar se desesperar, só vamos ficar mais tensos. Precisamos trabalhar juntos.

Nesta hora é aquele momento que algo estala no ar. A Pégaso de crina rosada salta e exige a Shining Armour uma corda... Quer ajudar também. Apesar dos protestos de Spike e do próprio Shining, se bota a frente do vagão, voando com a corda nos dentes o mais veloz que podia.

Enquanto isso, eu vasculhava pelo vagão atrás de alguma pista da dita unicórnio de capa preta. Até encontrar uma capa roxa dentro de uma valise preta, além de alguns papeis e um livro de feitiços sórdidos. Guardei a valise comigo, seria-me muitíssimo útil.

Quando voltava, uma surpresa na porta de uma das cabines. Limpando o olho depois de um cochilo.

? – O que está acontecendo, senhor raposa? Estamos parados? E por que há água no vagão? Caímos em um lago?

A – Ammm... Alguém prendeu esse vagão com uma parede... Sei lá... Rosada, no fim do túnel. Colocou chuva aqui dentro e estamos prestes a virar peixes... E é André Miles Prower para você, senhorita.

? – Que diferença faz? E vocês não sabem desbloquear feitiços? Que tipo de ser místico é você, afinal? E se veste tão mal...

A – Agora não é hora de discutir a última moda. E se você é uma unicórnio, espero que saiba desbloquear a parede... Bom começar a pensar em algo antes que vire história na moda.

? – Ora, que petulância! Bem... Você verá, querido... Só me façam chegar mais perto da porta, não vou molhar meu traje nesta água...

A – Então se aprume... A parede já está perto... Acho... (enquanto ela ia, um estalo)... Alias, você me chamou de "querido"? (silêncio momentâneo)... Obrigado pelo carinho (sorri)

? – Err... Nada, nada... Se chamei, eu me equivoquei, petulante! Com licença...

A – Almofadinha... Quem deixou ela entrar aqui?

Deus... Celestia... Sei lá, que fosse rápido. Já estávamos na metade das canelas de água dentro do vagão. Spike levantava as malas com as roupas da coleção de Fluttershy no ponto mais alto do vagão, enquanto eu seguia a misteriosa unicórnio de roupa vermelha. Ela estava na porta do vagão olhando fixa para a parede rosada que segurava a água...

? – Bloqueio... Estão encrencados... Mas acho que posso conseguir romper a parede.

A – Se pode conseguir... Tenta romper então... Ficar de tentativa, até eu posso...

? – Dá pra você ter um pouco de paciência, quer...(limpa a garganta)...estou te dando a...

A – VAI LOGO, pombas!

? – Ta bom... Tá bom... Tá bom...

Juro, amigos... Daria uma bifa direto na nuca daquela unicórnio almofadinha. Só podia ser uma profissional da moda, como todas as outras. Com pose de sabe-tudo e arrogante.

Enfim, do chifre saiu um poderoso raio azulado, que acertou a parede rosa na saída do túnel. Era em tempo, a tropa da guarda real e Fluttershy já caíam cansadas apenas nadando na pequena inundação que se formou...

\- FORA DO TUNEL, momentos antes –

Rainbow Dash e Frost estavam próximos aquela estranha parede rosada transparente que fechava o túnel. O morcego jamais tinha visto algo daquela forma. E para piorar, a água subindo constantemente dava pra ser vista pela transparência. Um pequeno desespero se instalou em ambos, sabendo que o vagão que faltava podia estar virando um submarino.

F – Eu não sei se uma Pégaso pode fazer isso mas... Você pode quebrar isso?

RD – Eu não tenho um chifre, Frost... E eu não vou me jogar contra isso...

F – Ah, ótimo, vamos assistir eles se afogando lentamente?

RD – Claro que não... Precisamos... Precisamos...pensar em algo

F – Você pode se jogar na parede pra ver se ela racha...

RD - ... Frost...acho que você não ouviu o que eu falei da primeira vez. Nem com milhões de arco-íris supersônicos eu derrubaria isso... É feitiço de unicórnio que sabe bem o que faz. Tá vendo, cara? (toca na parede sutilmente)

Sabe aquelas coincidências dignas de filme? Uma delas aqui e das boas. Justo o toque de Rainbow Dash na parede rosada foi no instante em que o tal raio da pônei de capa vermelha chocou-se na barreira.

Em vez dela desaparecer, ela começou a rachar-se por completo até quebrar como uma taça de cristal. A água escapou rápido, sem dar chance aos dois intrépidos do lado de fora. Estávamos livres, enfim.

F – Ammm... O que você dizia sobre "não posso quebrar a parede" mesmo, Rainbow Dash?

RD – Cala a boca! (toda molhada)


	15. Para quem você trabalha?

(Parte 15 – Para quem você trabalha?)

Fora do túnel e sem o trem para continuarmos, resolvemos improvisar um guincho com o que tínhamos em mão ali. Amarramos um cabo entre as colunas traseiras do Mini, passando pelas janelas basculantes da traseira, sendo a outra ponta no engate do vagão. A gente sabia bem que um carrinho daquele tamanho não ia puxar o vagão, a não ser para contar com o jato propulsor do Mini, que era acionado em meia-chave no painel.

E assim o foi, seguíamos com o Mini (jato) impulsionado pelas turbinas traseiras e no modo "auto de linha", em média velocidade para não arrebentarmos as colunas traseiras do carro. Eu comandava o jato, tendo Spike ao meu lado como navegador.

Frost e Rainbow Dash voavam do lado de fora, evidente que o velho morcego não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo da pégaso, muito mais rápido. Fazia eras que ele não voava "profissionalmente".

No vagão, uma ainda assustada Fluttershy voltava a organizar as peças de roupa da coleção, coisa que ficou fazendo o tempo inteiro deste resto de viagem para tentar passar a ansiedade com o que iria encontrar em Manehattan. Segundo dedução do próprio Shining Armour, estávamos muito próximos da cidade, o que explica não termos encontrado o trem parado no caminho. Coisa que Spitfire ficou de nos conseguir.

Mais um vale adiante e, enfim, Manehattan. Uma cidade monumental, muito parecida com certa cidade que já conhecia num distinto estado de Nova York. E quando falo monumental é daquele tipo de cidade que a gente não acredita que vai encontrar em um canto chamado Equestria.

Uma espécie de "estátua da liberdade" se estendia numa ilhota e, ao contrário do usual, tinha uma égua esculpida em vez da mulher. Embora, volto a dizer, era uma cidade monumental.

Depois de um pequeno subúrbio de casas simples, entravamos no centrão, onde ficava a estação de trens. Todos que nos viam entrar no perímetro da cidade não podiam desviar o olhar daquela estranha composição que entrava. Um veículo "sem pônei puxando" trazendo a guincho um vagão perdido do trem que mal tinha entrado.

A – Twily costuma chamar tanta atenção assim como nós, Spike?

Sp – Isso que ela veio bem mais cedo que nós... Senão, ela parava toda essa reta de pessoas.

A – É fogo ser assistente de uma princesa em ascensão?

Sp – Nem tanto, já estou acostumado com ela... Bem acostumado até depois de tanto tempo... Alias, um momento (arrota e sai outra mensagem pela boca)

A – Outra vez? Dessa vez você lê que estou no comando e já está anoitecendo...

Resumindo direto, Twilight estava querendo saber se chegamos a salvo em Manehattan, já que ela esperava na estação aflitamente, sendo que o trem chegou e a gente não. Imagine você, que conhece bem melhor a pequena alicórnio, como ela poderia estar preocupada na estação. Nesta hora, nenhuma posição real significa tranquilidade.

A – Você manda telegramas?

Sp – Pode ser uma mensagem curta... Não tem problema... E ela disse que Spitfire mobilizou a polícia e os guardas reais que estavam na frente na busca por nós...

A – É... Simples, curto e grosso. Avisa que estamos vindo a jato e que mande todos ficarem prontos. Do jeito que a Fluttershy está nervosa...

A mensagem voou rápido, nem deu tempo de respirar. E, enfim, depois de alguns poucos quilômetros, estávamos entrando nas plataformas. Daqueles trens multicoloridos, tínhamos vários, parecia uma loja de doces com todas aquelas máquinas coloridas ao redor.

Ao longe, uma plataforma recheada de gente. Não eram apenas curiosos, eram guardas reais, policiais da Companhia de Guardas de Manehattan, tendo a frente deles uma aflita Twilight, já sendo amparada pela dupla Frost e Rainbow Dash, que iam a uma distancia mais longa.

Era um show de flashes de fotografias antes mesmo de pararmos. Spitfire dava-nos as últimas informações enquanto a plataforma inteira se avolumava ao nosso redor. Freávamos com cuidado o vagão, ao mesmo tempo Frost e Rainbow Dash ajudavam a para-lo.

Spt – Desculpe-me, agente André... Não consegui parar o trem a tempo de chegarmos aqui. Mas mobilizei todos a volta para ajudar. Sabíamos que conseguiriam.

A – Precisava ver. Estávamos enclausurados como peixes no aquário. Mais um pouco e não sobraria um para contar história.

F – Ao menos estamos aqui e a convenção começa amanhã... Acho que você e Rainbow tem coisas a aprontar, a festa é de vocês.

Spt – Tem razão... Talvez Rainbow Dash queira ver sua amiga antes de ir para o Palácio de Espetáculos, não?

RD – Se não for problema, senhora...

Spt – De maneira alguma... E por favor, agentes... Acontecendo algo, contem conosco. Estamos todos atentos!

F – Grato, Spitfire... Fico te devendo um café depois dessa...

A comandante dos Wonderbolts seguiu voo até o local das festividades, enquanto Rainbow ia até o vagão. Aproximávamos-nos da plataforma para vermos se todos estavam bem quando algo me chamou atenção. Era uma espécie de sombra num canto isolado da estação.

Mesmo ouvindo a voz de Fluttershy, repetindo mil vezes que estava bem e precisava descansar, a sombra que observava a cena parecia preparar algo. De repente, o chifre se acende... Apenas dá tempo de uma única coisa...

A – ABAIXAAAAAAA (todos abaixam)

O tiro, ou melhor, o disparo do chifre, foi à queima roupa e acertou o vagão parado, que logo entrou em chamas. Todos estavam abaixados, por sorte, senão o estrago seria pior.

Simplesmente, o disparo saiu justamente de onde imaginaria que sairia. Era daquele canto escuro na estação, onde alguém nos observava. No som de galopes e no brilho da capa negra do pônei em fuga eu saquei. Era o atacante.

A – (sai correndo em direção ao Mini) Frost, corre! Agora!

F – Levem Fluttershy ao hotel... (sai correndo também, ordenando aos guardas)

Foi um movimento rápido. Ao entrar, bati a chave do carro e, tão longo liguei, Frost pulou dentro do carro. Twilight, curiosa para tanto, voava atrás de nós um pouco menos veloz. Sorte que a corda que nos prendia ao vagão tinha sido desamarrada quando chegamos.

As poucas luzes do perímetro da estação ajudavam alguma coisa para ver a pônei, que corria em direção a rua.

F – Onde essa maluca tá indo? Nessas horas que esqueço que pangarés galopam bem

A – Grande momento de filosofia, Frost. Ela estava no trem conosco e... Twilight?

TS – (próxima do carro) Vamos juntos, senhores! Acabamos com isso hoje e agora!

A – As suas ordens, majestade! (continência)

A fuga era alucinante. Quase acertamos uma carruagem-taxi no atravessar a rua. Cruzávamos por ruas estreitas, cheias de poças e vielas. A unicórnio atirava em nossa direção, mesmo sem nos ver na fuga.

Desviávamos como podíamos menos Twilight, que teve uma asa acertada em cheio. Ela caiu justo em cima da capota do carro.

A – DROGA! Ela atira bem pra quem não está olhando... AGUENTA FIRME, TWILY!

TS – Eu... Tô... Tô... Eu tô tentando...

F – Se eu tivesse minha arma, abatia essa descarada... Esse descarado, sei lá...

TS – AGENTES, CUIDADO!

Outro tiro certeiro, e outra desviada rápida. Antes do fim da rua, um beco era nossa próxima virada. Na desviada do disparo, Twilight, já um tanto batida, escorregou para dentro do Mini, pela janela de Frost, que a agarrou rápido.

Não havia tempo para parar. Ela continuava galopando velozmente, driblando as latas de lixo que eu acertava com o Mini na fuga.

F – Está tudo bem, Twilight?

TS – Apenas dói a asa um pouco... Mas voar por hoje, não...

A – Se eu botar a mão nesse pônei ela, ou ele, vira cavalo de montaria... Escreva o que...

Na mesma hora, um pano preto simplesmente voou em nossa direção. Não enxergávamos muito, só Frost no lado dele, que tentava me guiar como um navegador. Eu não via nada, tinha que confiar nas palavras de Frost, era o jeito... Até ouvir os dois desesperados...

F – Ah não... Ela vai disparar... Ela está de frente... E... (Frost e Twilight) CUIDAAAAAAAADO!

Não deu tempo de reagir, apenas frear com tudo que tinha no carro. A pancada foi até fraca, mas colocou o atacante a nocaute. Foi nossa sorte, pelo que Frost dissera depois, ela estava preparando outro tiro de frente, o que poderia destruir o carro.

O corpo desacordado mas vivo estava contra uma cerca de alambrado, sem a capa que cobria a cabeça.

Frost foi o primeiro a ver a pônei. As primeiras impressões do morcego foram compartilhadas comigo.

F – Hey... É uma unicórnio... Pelo azul... Não faço ideia de quem seja

A – Nada de nada, ela tem o que precisava saber... Só uma criminosa amadora demais pra passar esse detalhe (apontando pro rasgo na capa)... Lembra do pedaço de tecido roxo?

TS – Trixie?! (assustada atrás de nós)

F/A – Quem?

\- CORTE RÁPIDO, SALA DO DEPARTAMENTO DE POLÍCIA DE MANEHATTAN –

Depois de tanto filosofar no carro, a caminho da delegacia de Manehattan, tínhamos um interrogatório a fazer depois de tantas perguntas pipocarem ao mesmo tempo. No Mini, encaixávamos as peças, era Trixie a responsável pelo incêndio no Carousel Boutique, só não sabíamos como ela o fez e por que o fez.

Não havia motivo aparente, pelo que Twilight nos tinha explicado, era uma unicórnio exibicionista que ainda estava aprendendo a ser menos convencida do que era. Seguia Equestria inteira com shows meio charlataneados de magica, tudo para ter, ao menos, uns 15 minutos de fama na vida. Mas, ainda segundo a alicórnio, ela estava há tempos afastada dos espetáculos, talvez por certa falta de "recursos financeiros".

Na delegacia, uns poucos policiais faziam cercada do prédio, já passava da meia-noite e algumas perguntas precisavam ser feitas... Em uma sala retirada, com aquela clássica luz na cara. Eram uma raposa, um morcego e uma alicórnio diante de uma unicórnio que tinha muito a dizer... Muito.

(acende a luz na cara de Trixie)

Tr – Eeeeeei? (tossidas)... Ahhhh... Quem... Quem... Quem está ai? Quem são vo... Tw... Twilight? O que... O que está acontecendo? Onde estou?

Nós três apenas a encarávamos, a expressão de cansaço era evidente em nós. Mas tínhamos algumas perguntas a fazer, e Trixie nos responderia uma a uma, querendo ou não?

Tr – Quem são vocês? O que querem de mim? Eu posso explicar tudo... Posso sim... Prometo...

A – Ótimo que está a fim de cooperar. Ninguém vai ter fazer algum mal aqui... Até porque nem podemos... A não ser que Twilight queira... Não?

A alicórnio tinha a expressão de maior ira que um pônei podia fazer naquela situação. Podíamos esperar até palavrão saindo da boca dela depois de tudo que já aconteceu naqueles dias.

Estávamos prontos para começar as perguntas até que a nobre tomou a palavra, encarando a unicórnio olho no olho...

TS – Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para tudo isso... Eu só queria entender... Só queria... Entender... Por... Por que, Trixie?

Tr – É fácil pedir motivos agora, Twilight? (respirando forte)... É fácil quando se está na ruina, sem ninguém pra estender a maldita pata pra lhe dar uma mão... Agora é fácil... (escorrem lágrimas)

Havia alguma coisa a mais nesta declaração tão forte que Trixie soltara no ar... Twilight continuava a frente dela, sem entender absolutamente nada.

TS – Trixie... Você quase matou Rarity... Tem noção da gravidade do que você fez?

Tr – Eu... Ahhhh... Como vocês podem provar? Como? Se fosse feitiço, acho que você já saberia, querida...

Mas Frost é um morcego ligeiro, cancheiro, sabe o que faz. E na frente da unicórnio, jogou uma pequena pasta.

F – Acho que você não sabia que mesmo os feitios sem magia tem forma de ser descobertos agora. Acho que não apresentamos a você a Divisão Especial de Informações de Equestria, cara mia... E eu e o André somos os primeiros agentes deste destacamento. É melhor não perguntar sobre nossa experiência...

A – Pense comigo, uma loja que não tem nenhum histórico de irregularidade... Uma prefeitura eficiente, coisa rara de se encontrar, e que já deu a aquele estabelecimento ao menos cinco ferraduras douradas de boas condições... (olha pra Trixie)... Agora você acha que não quebrou um cano de gás dentro da cozinha de Rarity?

Tr – Mas...mas...mas...

A – E... Não vou mentir que tentou coloca-la a nocaute antes da cozinha pegar fogo... O mesmo tentou com Applejack... E que tentou abrir o gás do forno e trancou a capa na porta do mesmo? (apontando o fragmento da capa roxa de Trixie para ela)

Tr – Mas... Eu... Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando, eu juro... Eu...

A – (Joga a valise encontrada no trem na frente dela)... E isso que nem falei da pônei de capa preta dentro do trem que nos prendeu dentro do Túnel...

TS – Trixie... Por favor, pare de fugir... Por que você fez isso? Por quê? Você nunca teve nada contra a Rarity...

Sem ter mais para onde escapar, não havia alternativa para Trixie... Ela não deixava mais dúvidas. Tinha sido ela. Pelo que? Não sabíamos...

Tr – Ok, Twilight...fui eu. Eu que coloquei fogo na casa de Rarity...

TS – (espantada)... Mas... Por que, Trixie? Por que você faria isso? Por quê?

F – Errr... Twilight, acho que agora é a nossa vez. Se quiser se sentar, peça pro guarda água com açúcar, você vai precisar se acalmar...

Era nossa vez de atuar. Twilight saiu da sala totalmente abatida. Depois saberíamos o porquê. Mas fomos às perguntas, a noite era uma criança e tínhamos muito a descobrir.

F – Ok, Trixie... Ou Beatrix, se podemos chama-la pelo nome que estava na ficha de embarque do trem...

Tr – Por favor, só Trixie... Por favor... Se, ao menos, eu posso pedir isso a vocês...

A – Bem... Eu e Frost só queremos apenas algumas respostas. Quanto o que decidirá a justiça de Equestria, isto é problema deles... (senta-se de frente para ela)... Trixie, por que você fez este ataque? Você tinha algo contra Rarity?

Tr – Bem... Na verdade... Não...

F – Ora, se não... Então por que colocou fogo na casa dela? Quase a matou... Se é que posso dizer que foi inconsequência...

Tr – Mas não foi por causa de mim...(virando a cara)...sabe, eu perdi minha carruagem há alguns meses. Foi uma noite de tempestade, quase cai junto dela no precipício... Se eu não tivesse me soltado há tempo, provavelmente nada disso teria acontecido.

F – Sim... Mas o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

Tr – Na minha carruagem... Estavam todas as minhas coisas... Só me sobrou a capa, como vocês podem ver... E minha magia... Perdi meu dinheiro, tudo que tinha pra poder sobreviver... Nem tudo em Ponyville ou em qualquer outra cidade é santo. Somos movidos pelos bits...

A – Btis... Quer dizer, dinheiro?

Tr – (afirma com a cabeça)

F – E, como você entrou pra esta vida? Queria roubar algo de Rarity? Levar alguma coisa dela?

Tr – Já falei, não era comigo a coisa...

A – Então, para quem era?

Tr – Uma... Uma... Outra estilista. Eu não tinha mais escolha senão aceitar o trabalho dela... Achei horrível no começo, mas eu precisava do dinheiro...

F – Suri...

Tr – S-sim... Ela mesma

A – Twilight estava certa... Mas, se você atacou Rarity, então você também atacou os outros estilistas?

Tr – Não, estes foram ela que atacou... Pequenas sabotagens, incêndios pequenos, desaparecimento de materiais, documentos, projetos... Isto ela mesma fez...

A – Gozado... Se você não tinha nada a ver, então ela lhe contratou pra tirar as suspeitas sobre ela... Mas as duas não se dão, como é isso?

Tr – Elas tiveram uma... Sei lá, uma confusão numa semana de moda... Deram o prêmio a Rarity, com toda a justiça... Mas ela não admitia isto até hoje. Quando soube do desfile de moda na Convenção dos Wonderbolts, queria ver todos fora do caminho dela... Especialmente Rarity.

F – Ela queria que você abatesse a Rarity, vamos e viemos... 'Ce quase tostou ela!

Tr – Sim...ela queria isto...Eu fui ao Carousel Boutique naquela manhã, disfarçada. Era o último dia que Suri tinha me dado de prazo para destruir o Carousel Boutique e... Rarity. Então, tive de atacar...

A – E ela não estava sozinha... Você sabia?

Tr – Pois é... Applejack estava lá... Como estava distraída, subi rápido ao segundo andar. Rarity estava fazendo alguma coisa na cozinha... Acho que era chá. Quando tive a oportunidade a acertei com o cabo de uma vassoura. Ela desmaiou na hora... Tentei acender o fogo no gás do fogão, mas ele não funcionava... Então, quebrei o cano de gás com um coice. Não podia usar mágica, sabem que cada unicórnio tem um tipo específico de uso do feitiço... Então fez de uma forma que Twilight não perceberia...

A – Por isso... E quanto a Applejack? Ela estava atordoada quando chegou ao nosso escritório naquela tarde...

Tr – Ela tentou me atacar quando eu descia a escada, mas a empurrei contra o provador e sai correndo... Oh, por Celestia... Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, jamais faria isso... Jamais...

F – É, mas isto aqui não é nenhuma ampulheta. Nem por todos os bits do mundo você deveria ter feito isto. Tem sorte de Rarity estar bem e no hospital se recuperando... Mas, acho que pro seu caso, nem toda a justiça de Celestia será suficiente...

Tr – Eu sei... Nem sei para onde vou, ou o que será de mim...

A – Antes de qualquer coisa... E Applejack? Você que a sequestrou?

Tr – Não... Foi Suri... Ela me fez acompanha-la na noite que a emboscamos perto da casa dela. Como "assistente" dela, não podia dizer não... Então, naquela noite se esgueiramos pelas macieiras e, quando a vimos voltando, a pegamos. Só não sei onde ela está...

F – Essa não... Não faz nem ideia?

Tr – Só Suri pode saber onde ela está... Ela a levou desmaiada para algum lugar...

A – E você também invadiu a casa de Fluttershy?

Tr – Não... Suri achava que vocês estavam apenas no rastro de quem tinha colocado fogo na casa de Rarity... Então, invadiu a casa de Fluttershy atrás dos vestidos dela. Acho que ela apenas os copiou, não sei. Ela estava naquela mata naquela noite e pela manhã. Sabia que Fluttershy estaria na Convenção como costureira...

A – Ela estava nos seguindo sorrateiramente, Frost... Trixie era apenas um joguete nisso tudo. Acho que pensou que seriamos enganados por Trixie... Todos os participantes do desfile de moda sabem da presença dos "colegas" no evento. Estava no convite.

Tr – Ela só falava em destruir Rarity, mesmo que todos os outros estilistas pagaram com isto... Até uma tal de Coco Pommel

F – Quem é essa tal?

Tr – Era assistente dela. Há algum tempo, se lançou sozinha e estava, assim como Rarity, ganhando muito destaque. Essas coisas do mundo da moda, sempre tudo é muito concorrido.

A – Ao menos, concordamos em alguma coisa juntos, Trixie... É um mundinho complicado... Nem mesmo os pôneis escapam de ser pisoteados pelos colegas...

F – E, só pra terminar... Você que separou o vagão do trem?

Tr – S-sim... Fui eu. Ela sabia que Fluttershy viria e Suri decidiu que eu fizesse isso de última hora. Deixa-la no caminho. Mas como ela não se assustou com o ataque daquela noite, pediu que eu fizesse algo para parar o trem que ela vinha...

A – E separou o vagão do trem e nos trancou no túnel. É, o final eu já sei bem. E quando nos viu chegar, tentou um jogo desesperado.

Tr – Ela vai fazer algo comigo... Ameaçou-me muito se eu não tirasse Fluttershy do caminho dela... Ela descobriu todos os planos, contou tudo pra mim... Oh Celestia!

A – Acho que já temos tudo o que queríamos, Frost... Trixie, na verdade, trabalha para esta tal de Suri Polomare. É uma pônei que pode nos matar de qualquer forma se descobrir que estamos no caminho dela...

F – Tirar Rarity do caminho... Eu falei que esse mundo da moda era asqueroso no seu interior. Bem... Mas acho que é melhor irmos...

Tr – E... E... E quanto a mim?

F – Bem, não podemos prometer nada além de ficar aqui na delegacia sob custódia da polícia de Manehattan. Aproveite pra dormir em cama quente. Apesar de estar muito encrencada... Você anda precisando desligar esta mente fértil.

A – Tem razão... E a esta altura, Suri pode não estar sabendo que chegamos em Manehattan... Ou como Rarity pode estar... Vamos indo, Frost... Por hoje, chega.

Assim nos retiramos da delegacia, junto de Twilight, que ainda tentava entender tudo que Trixie havia dito a nós no breve interrogatório que havíamos feito. Solicitamos aos policiais do distrito total vigilância a unicórnio, por medida de segurança.

Enquanto saíamos do departamento policial, apenas víamos de relance de olho o desabar de uma pônei. Trixie baixara a cabeça ao chão. Chorava baixinho, talvez para esconder o orgulho ferido de ter sido uma possível assassina de aluguel, coisa que a "grande e poderosa Trixie" jamais gostaria de ser.


	16. Encontros no Mane Fair Hotel

(Parte 15 – Encontros no Mane Fair Hotel)

Noite doida. Já batia a zero-hora na torre da avenida central, enquanto poucas carruagem-taxi faziam guarida em esquinas, esperando talvez algum despercebido passageiro aparecer para ir a algum destino.

Voltávamos nós três no Mini, ainda um tanto em silencio refletindo tudo que acontecera na chegada a Manehattan. Era como estar na Big Apple, literalmente. E com tudo o que acontecera, tornara-se ainda mais frio e distante de nós.

Rumávamos para o Mane Fair Hotel, um dos mais sofisticados da cidade e onde todos os estilistas e outros participantes da convenção estariam hospedados. Frost acompanhava Twilight no banco traseiro. Sentia algumas dores na asa direita depois de ser atingida pelo raio do chifre de Trixie. Mas a dor dela era outra coisa...

Tentei puxar algum papo, talvez para tranquiliza-la.

A – A asa vai ficar boa, Twily?

TS – Ah... Ah sim, vai sim. Só preciso descansar um pouco. Acho que não estou muito bem. Um pouco tonta com isso tudo...

A – Acho que sei o que está se passando com você... Está ainda incrédula com o que Trixie fez, não é?

TS – Ela disse que tinha se arrependido, que não seria mais tão arrogante e convencida... Agora, ela vira uma incendiaria que faz tudo por... Bits! Eu não consigo entender isto...

F – Twilight... Não gostaria de ser cruel, embora as vezes eu pareça. Mas em todo o lugar é assim. Trixie me pareceu ainda muito imatura para certas coisas. Talvez se levou por esta promessa da tal da Suri... Vendo que ela precisava de uma grana pra recomeçar a vida...

TS – Mas deste jeito? Não pode ser, Frost... Não é certo. Ela se corrompeu, fez coisas terríveis para simplesmente trocar isto tudo por moedas. Eu poderia odiá-la para a vida inteira... Mas não consigo. E nem quero... Sou uma princesa, acho que entendo o que se passa com ela.

A – Chama-se empatia, eu acho... Talvez você esteja sentindo o que ela está passando. Você nos disse que ela é uma mágica viajante e tem um gênio difícil. Com essa imaturidade latente dela, acho que ela não pensou muito no que fez...

F – Olha... Nós que somos acostumados com coisas assim em Mobius... Até chega a ser estranho um caso assim em Equestria... Mas sabe, Twilight... O dia que um mundo for perfeito eu entrego meu distintivo. Isso não existe, nem aqui em Equestria... Infelizmente é a realidade.

TS – Bem...(suspira)... Talvez eu tenha que me acostumar mesmo com essa realidade. Fora de Ponyville tudo parece um tanto cruel... É a vida... Só queria que todos que praticassem atos assim pudessem refletir por um tempo...não é certo. Nunca será

A – Olha, o que você está precisando é descansar um pouco primeiro. Amanhã você terá seu primeiro evento em Manehattan como princesa, presumo... Esqueça, por um momento, as escórias da sociedade... E, pelo que nos indicasse, aqui é o tal hotel, isso?

TS – É sim... Acho que estou mesmo precisando desligar minha mente por hoje... Fico feliz que tudo está... Ammm... Mais ou menos bem...

A – Como assim?

TS – Não sabemos onde está Applejack ainda... E temos que deter Suri antes que ela possa fazer algum outro mal...

F – Fica fria, roxinha... Deixa comigo e com o André. Amanhã é um novo dia, e com o que Trixie nos disse, já dá pra traçar alguma coisa para encontra-la.

A – Só estou curioso pra saber duma coisa ainda... Como está Rarity? Não tivemos mais notícias do seu estado antes de sairmos de Ponyville.

TS – Bem, isto eu posso fazer. Pela manhã vou pedir a Spike para mandar mensagem aos pais dela ou pedir informação a princesa Celestia... Ela já estava acordada e falando um pouco quando partimos. Está bem, certamente.

F – Bem, acho melhor entrarmos. Vão achar que estamos planejando algo aqui dentro do carro... Eu vou a frente.

Era o luxuosíssimo Mane Fair Hotel. No metro quadrado de rua mais nobre de Manehattan. Do outro lado da rua, belos restaurantes iluminavam as calçadas, com animados pôneis discutindo coisas daquele dia, ansiedade pela convenção... De tudo era assunto naquelas mesas animadas rodeadas por copos de sidra e petiscos.

Ao longe, nas vitrines, todo o tipo de mercadoria. De selas a roupas, acessórios, ferraduras, sapatos... Fazia sentido estarmos hospedados naquele hotel, além de chique era a via "da moda" da cidade.

Respirava-se um clima genuinamente nova-iorquino por aquela via. Ouvia em minha mente uma doce melodia de um Harry James ou de um Benny Goodman, ou talvez um Al Hirt, a circular pela minha imaginação.

No meio daquela cena, estava perdido em pensamentos. Mal pisávamos, eu e Frost, em Equestria e já tínhamos um primeiro trabalho. Tudo estava menos nebuloso, mas ainda inspirava cuidados. Como estava Rarity? Onde está Applejack? Onde encontrar Suri? E provas para incrimina-la? Duvidas que se arrastavam no ar como a leve névoa da noite que pairava naquela avenida.

F – André, venha! Vai ficar raciocinando no meio da rua?

A – Ah... Eh... Ammm... É... Eu...

Na porta do hotel, Shining Armour montava guarda no lobby. Não deixava ninguém passar sem identificação. Depois de tantos ataques que aconteceram naquela semana, havia muito mais do que simplesmente proteger a entrada do hotel onde estavam os estilistas e outros membros da convenção.

Percebi que ele estava meio cansado, e também pudera. Tivemos de rebocar um vagão a meia-distância da cidade. O que podíamos querer mais?

A - Está tudo nos conformes por ai, Shining?

SA – Depois de um dia como hoje... Tudo bem. Apenas montando guarda na porta. Ordens de Celestia...

A – Algum tipo suspeito com qual devemos nos preocupar?

SA – À primeira vista, nada demais... Talvez eu já deva até ter passado algum. Estou morto de cansado. Estou louco pra trocar o turno.

F – Firmeza, Shining... Podia ser pior... Podiam estar nadando naquele túnel cheio de água...

Frost decidiu ficar fazendo companhia a Shining Armour na porta do hotel, talvez para respirar ar fresco. Como morcego, as vezes demorava para dormir, e quando dormia, roncava muito bem.

Já eu, meio arriado, ia descansar os pensamentos no alto, mais exatamente no sexto andar. Estavam lá, num quarto suntuoso Fluttershy e Spike, que provavelmente já estavam dormindo.

Twilight também dormiria lá. Eu ficaria com eles por questão de segurança. Ao menos teria todos diante dos meus olhos, na possível aparição do atacante. Subíamos o elevador lentamente. Já era um hotel meio velhinho, mas ainda assim bem cuidado. E, por um instante, parei para observar a alicórnio que dividia o elevador comigo...

Não, meu amigo. Nem pense que quero flerta-la! Era com relação ao que ela nos desabafara dentro da delegacia e no carro, a caminho do hotel. Havia estudado, durante a viagem a Equestria, que aquele mundo era praticamente incorruptível, feito de pôneis que dificilmente deixavam de aprender alguma lição sobre os bons princípios que regem a vida. Amizade, generosidade, bondade, lealdade... Coisas assim. Coisas que sabia que em Mobius faltavam muito.

Não fomos escolhidos por acaso para esta missão. Não falo de nenhuma de nossas qualidades como profissionais da inteligência, mas sim pois sabíamos que, mesmo por trás de toda a doçura de um ser como os pôneis, havia sentimentos podres que nenhum chifre de Celestia poderia decifrar. Coisas internas, escondidas, longe dos feitiços e dos compêndios de magia que a cercavam. Eram males mais obscuros, distantes, que Twilight nunca estudou.

A – Agora entendo o que fazemos aqui, Twily... Muito mais do que apenas montar um serviço de inteligência é treinar pôneis para o mais duro trabalho deste mundo... Aquele que está longe dos feitiços e corações... Mas o soturno, o obscuro. Disso que são feitos os escândalos, corrupções e mistérios. Entende?

TS – Creio que sim... Ainda não consigo entender como Suri e Trixie são capazes de tudo isso... Trixie até entendo, pelo que vocês me falaram sobre a imaturidade dela, essa história de estar largada a própria sorte... Sem ter onde morar, o que sustentar... Mas Suri... Como ela pode pensar algo assim?

A – (saindo do elevador)... Suri não aprendeu a lição da primeira vez. Ela segue a lei de qualquer cidade grande. Aquela história do "cada um por si" existe, e como existe. Isto leva qualquer um a se corromper. Parece algo fichinha pelo que eu e Frost passamos em Mobius dia a dia. Somos agentes de descobrir esquemas de destruição do Eggman, de organizações perversas de robotização... Essas coisas. Mas... Essas pequenas corrupções podem levar a desfechos trágicos...

TS – Trágicos? (em frente a porta) Fala que Applejack pode ser vitima de algo ainda pior do que ser raptada?

A – Pode... Muito bem pode. Por isso, a ordem agora é encontrar Applejack. Não sabemos onde ela pode estar. Pode estar aqui, pode estar em Ponyville... Mas detendo Suri amanhã, teremos uma ideia... Agora, bem... Acho melhor entrarmos... Desculpe-me por estes devaneios. As vezes é bom refletir... (abrindo a porta)

TS – Ora, não é nada. Sei do trabalho de vocês e de toda a dificuldade. É difícil acreditar em coisas assim em Equestria. Mas... Se Celestia os chamou, não tenho dúvida que vocês são muito competentes... Além de bons amigos.

A – É apenas nosso trabalho, majestade. É o mínimo que temos por estarmos instalados exatamente onde você morou... E você é um doce de alicórnio. Ponyville tem sorte de ter uma princesa como você perto de casa. E vamos torrar muito sua paciência. Vai aprender a ser uma grande investigadora! Será a sensação da vizinhança

TS – Ahahahaha... Ora, André... Muito longe disso! Quero apenas decifrar os enigmas dos meus livros e manter o equilibro dos elementos da harmonia com minhas amigas. Deixo esse serviço com vocês e os futuros agentes.

A – As suas ordens, majestade (continência).

Entramos os dois no quarto e, como previsto, tudo calmo e escuro. Num, digamos, cálido breu, tendo apenas a luz de fora da sacada iluminando o lugar. Twilight foi direto ao toalete, talvez se recompor num aconchegante banho. Tudo em silêncio, Fluttershy e Spike dormiam pacificamente há algum tempo, a noite calma pedia isso.

Era uma linda noite e o quarto dava de costas para a rua em frente. Mesmo assim, havia uma grande sacada que tinha vista para o resto do centrão de Manehattan. Como tinha que esperar o banheiro ficar vago, resolvi apreciar a visão das luzes nos prédios e as estrelas que podíamos contar com a ponta dos dedos. Dizem que dá verrugas fazer isso, mas dane-se, com tanta coisa acontecendo, verrugas eram o de menos.

Era, realmente, uma noite fabulosa, como poucas que já tinha visto na vida. Seria diferencial de ter Luna regendo a noite? Talvez soubesse no meu próximo sonho. Refletindo sobre o que fazer, os próximos passos para encerrar este caso e se concentrar no trabalho a que fomos designados.

Parei por um momento ouvindo apenas aquela vozinha dentro da mente. Resumindo tudo o que tínhamos descoberto e o que teríamos que fazer para que a convenção não acabasse no aplauso ao mal.

Ok, não tínhamos ainda uma única pista sobre o paradeiro de Applejack. A única coisa que nos tinha chegado era o pedaço da cauda e um bilhete "ameaçador" (nada escrito que me metesse medo). Já sabíamos de todo o desfecho, mas faltava a prova máxima que ligaria Suri tanto ao incêndio do Carousel Boutique quanto ao rapto da pônei loura.

Era fácil Trixie dizer que Suri era a culpada, mas liga-la com alguma prova é que era impossível. Talvez, se nada desse certo, Suri escaparia numa boa e, pela primeira vez, a corrupção sairia rindo pelas nossas mãos.

Ao momento em que foquei meus pensamentos em Rarity, pude lembrar-me do terror que foi retira-la de dentro da casa sinistrada. Foi um alívio sabermos que, antes de sair de Ponyville, ela já estava acordada e se comunicando. Uma recuperação relâmpago, mas que ainda inspirava cuidados, especialmente se Suri soubesse que ela estava bem.

Não estávamos mais no hospital, ela seria presa fácil para um envenenamento ou coisa pior. O incêndio foi requinte de assassinato, não tem outra explicação.

Ainda recolhido em meus pensamentos, diante da vista iluminada, uma voz feminina me chamou atenção dentro do quarto. Praticamente nas minhas costas.

? – Estão dormindo tão bem, né?

A – (sem se virar)... É, tiveram um dia cheio. Digamos que quase se afogaram... Não é uma estilista de grande monta. É só uma zeladora de animais que resolveu homenagear a amiga com o que sabia fazer.

? – Ora... Hihihihi, não duvide da capacidade de Fluttershy. Ela me fez um vestido deslumbrante, creio eu que não conseguiria fazer igual. E, cá pra nós... Um presente de amigo vale muito mais quando tem o coração junto... Querido!

A – Ah, isso é... Perai... (se vira) Ora, mas o que você faz aqui? Esta hora da noite e dentro do nosso quarto?

Para ilustrar, era a tal unicórnio almofadinha, ainda no capote vermelho e óculos escuros com o qual nos acompanhava no vagão. Deveria agradecê-la por ter rachado a parede rosada que nos bloqueou no túnel, mas ela mal falou durante o resto da viagem inteira... Vai saber o gênio dela!

? – Ora, querido... Salvei a vida de vocês e nem um "obrigado" me deram? Hihihi... Acho que não consegui fazer você saber quem sou...

A – Olha... Fala como a Rarity mas é uma almofadinha que mal se comunicou conosco no vagão. Mas afinal, quem é você por trás desse capote todo?

? – Quem sou eu? Ora, querido...

Foi como um choque depois de um pesadelo. Mas, confesso que foi até bom nesta situação tão cabulosa que estávamos. Do capuz que adornava o capote vermelho daquela pônei, desceram madeixas roxeadas indefectíveis. O sorriso de uma estilista/costureira/gente com jeito de high-society. Acho que você, meu caro leitor, sabe de quem estou falando...

A - Ma...ma ma ma ma m mmm m ama ma ... O que, quem, com, onde e amanhã... Você?

Ra – Ora, quem você achava que era, querido? Celestia?

Ela mesma... Em carne, osso, crina e ferradura. Rarity!

A – Ao menos alguém do além... E aproveitando, o punho daquele terno que você me fez está apertando. Acho que estou crescendo feito um pão... (Balançando a cabeça) Ahhhhhhhhh, mas que raios você está fazendo aqui? E o hospital? E o perigo que você está correndo? Tem ideia do que (calado com uma pata)

É... Fui calado com uma pata...

Ra – Calma, calma calma calma calma caaaaaalma, agente Prower. Para tudo há uma explicação. É só você ficar calminho, ok?

A – Ammm... É... Ammm... Bom... Sente-se. Prometo que até amanhã de manhã eu me acalme. Se o sono não vier antes... (sentando)

\- CORTE RÁPIDO / ENTRADA DO HOTEL –

Na baixada, Frost e Shining Armour aproveitavam a calma da noite para atualizar as novidades da investigação. Somando-se algumas tiradas cômicas para relaxar o ambiente. Havia, ao menos, um guarda real em cada um dos 12 andares do hotel, todos eles evitando estranhos e pessoas não credenciadas de passar.

Após uma onda ataques, os estilistas hospedados no hotel sabiam bem que eram eles eram o alvo de quem fosse o criminoso por trás, e não falo mais de Trixie, como bem sabem...

SA – Trixie? Como ela pode fazer isso? A gente sabe da arrogância dela mais que qualquer um, mas... Pra botar fogo na casa alheia?

F – Foi duro a sua irmã entender, Shining... Nenhum mundo é um lugar perfeito. Se for, juro que jogo meu distintivo fora. Que função teria um agente especial?

SA – É verdade... Acho que você e o André estão no habitat natural aqui, não? Sempre achei essa cidade uma verdadeira guerra urbana de egos. Aquela coisa de "cada um por si". Esse mundo da moda também... Ahhhhh me poupe. Ainda bem que nasci pra ser soldado...

F – Fez a escolha certa... Agora, só voltando ao assunto, Todos os pôneis participantes deste desfile estão aqui neste hotel?

SA – Sim, estão. Poderiam estar hospedados em outros hotéis pela cidade, mas por questão de segurança, depois de tantos ataques, foi melhor centrarmos tudo aqui. Ao menos é uma tropa pra um lugar só.

F – Bom... Se todos estão aqui... Bem... Então aquela tal de Suri também deve estar...

SA – É provável. A determinação partiu de Celestia. Quem vai dizer não?

F – Hmmmm... Eu acho que seria muito interessante consultar o registro do hotel, se ela está aqui deve estar assinado. Ninguém entre e nem sei sem assinar antes, não é?

SA – Exatamente... Vamos ver isso então...

Enquanto os dois procuravam no registro pelo nome de Suri (letra S, não espere que esteja no começo, e o registro tinha algumas páginas) uma movimentação pega todo mundo de susto no mesmo instante. Guardas alvoroçados começam a descer pelas escadas a procura de algo, pegando desprevenida a dupla no balcão do hotel.

Guarda – Senhor! Agente André pede que suba ao sexto andar. Ele está acompanhado de uma unicórnio e descobriu um cativeiro.

SA – Cativeiro? Num hotel? Como assim?

F – Aqui! Engraçado... Consta um check-in... Mas não tem um check-out dela aqui... Muito estranho

SA – Frost, acho melhor subirmos. Pelo teor da coisa, tem algo muito sério acontecendo.

F – Eu vou levar isso comigo... Se o porteiro der por falta, diga que a Guarda Real o devolverá logo. Chamem a polícia, cerquem a área. Ninguém entra nem sai do hotel

SA – Mobilize o pelotão imediatamente. Controle rígido na entrada

Guarda – Sim, senhor!

Frost e Shining Armour não perderam mais tempo. O morcego corria a frente nas escadas, seguido por um apressado unicórnio.

Ao chegar ao sexto andar, muitos dos pôneis estilistas e outras autoridades presentes estavam no corredor. Todos curiosos, aflitos ao saber o que havia no último quarto do corredor do sexto andar.

\- MOMENTOS ANTES, SEXTO ANDAR –

Como você queria que eu estivesse momentos antes daquilo? Tinha recebido no quarto a, digamos, "assustadora" aparição de Rarity, que estava exatamente no mesmo vagão que o nosso, disfarçada em capotes e capas vermelhas e um berrante óculos de armação roxa.

Mesmo ela tendo pedido para me sentar, não podia reagir. Como ela conseguiu me enganar certinho? Como ela veio sem autorização legal para tanto? Certamente que eu, nem Twilight deixaríamos que ela viesse a Manehattan.

Ela estava ainda com bandagens nas patas dianteiras e traseiras, além de estar tossindo ocasionalmente. Mas estava muito melhor do que a tinha visto no hospital, entubada, inconsciente e sem perspectiva de recuperação.

A – Bem, Rarity, não sou de desrespeitar senhoritas com interrogatórios longos... Primeiro de tudo, como se recuperou tão rápido? Você estava quase pisando o outro lado do mundo...

Ra – Beeeeem, uma vida vivendo ao lado de Twilight me fez aprender alguns truques mágicos, como o de cura, que ela mesma me ensinou enquanto ela me visitara na noite de anteontem. Ela passou muito tempo no hospital comigo... Não posso dizer que ela não fez nada por mim...

A – Sim, e com tantos tubos, você conseguiu se auto aplicar um feitiço de recuperação, isso?

Ra – É... Podemos dizer que sim. Alias, estava em coma induzido, mas estranhamente podia ouvir tudo o que vocês falavam perto de mim, cercado por ecos na minha cabeça. E justo naquela noite, acho que Twilight pensou que eu estava ouvindo-a... E leu um livro de feitiços médicos... Foi batata.

A – Ótimo, mas e seus pais? E Sweetie Belle? Eles sabem que você está aqui?

Ra – Sabem sim. Eles são os únicos que sabem que estou aqui. Mesmo contra a vontade deles, disse que precisava estar aqui para "acertar umas contas", se é que me entende...

A – Acertar contas? Você ficou louca? Rarity... Você não está plenamente recuperada, Suri pode te derrubar com um sopro. E desde quando a vingança adianta algo?

Ra – André, eu sei e-xa-ta-men-te o que ela andou aprontando nestas semanas. Colegas estilistas me contaram tudo, inclusive a coitada da Coco Pommel. Pela primeira vez ia fazer um desfile solo e perdeu quase toda a coleção... Tudo por causa daquela selvagem, que roubou os vestidos dela... E os queimou

A – Queimou?

Ra – Sim... Encontraram os vestidos na beira de um matagal, fora da cidade... Isto sem falar as outras tantas sabotagens que ela andou fazendo. E eu sabia que seria a próxima...

A – Mas... Quem a atacou não foi Suri...

Ra – Não? Ora, André... Quem poderia mais ser?

A –Trixie...

Ra – Aaaaaahhahahah, não, André... Trixie não faria isso. Ela é uma feiticeira destas charlatãs que viaja por ai achando ser a toda-poderosa. Pena não ter conseguido me defender... Ainda vem na minha cabeça o som das chamas... Alias, quem me tirou de lá de dentro? Não me lembro de nada desde o golpe que tomei.

A – Ammmm... Rarity... Está olhando para quem a tirou de lá de dentro...

Ra – Você?

A – Exatamente. Eu e Frost tínhamos vindo a Ponyville em missão. Celestia pediu ajuda a Mobius para criar um departamento de inteligência e investigação especializado em Equestria. Iriamos, sem dúvida lhe visitar cedo ou tarde. Fomos nós que levamos Applejack até sua casa... Mas, acho que o fogo não nos deu tempo, foi um dia atribulado aquele...

Ra – Nossa... Eu... E como vocês souberam de tudo? Só fui saber do incêndio no hospital... Minha casa deve estar em ruinas... Meus trabalhos... Ainda bem que Sweetie Belle não estava lá... Não sei o que seria de mim sem minha amada irmã...

A – Eu sei... Sorte que voltamos naquela tarde a velha casa de Twilight. É uma arvore nova que iam transformar em museu, e nos cederam para nos instalar. Escutamos a explosão do gás lá e corremos. Você estava desmaiada, com um ferimento atrás da cabeça. Por isto está faltando alguns pelos da crina, Rarity...

Ra – E eu estava me perguntando se foi o médico que fez esse estrago... Aquelazinha da Suri... (depois de olhar para o alto, volta o olhar para André)... Errr, bem... Desculpe-me se pareci uma arrogante no trem. Não queria causar impressão a você, ao seu amigo e aos outros. Queria muito vir para cá para me resolver. E sei que vocês não me deixariam vir. Nem Twilight sabe que estou aqui.

A – Ela está no banho, deve já ter ouvido sua voz. (se abaixa um pouco a altura da cabeça de Rarity)... Agora ouça, a única coisa que quero é que você tome cuidado. Eu e Frost estamos acerca desta investigação e não queremos que você volte a se machucar. Se Suri souber que está aqui...

Ra – Hihihihi... Fique calmo, querido... Não vou me colocar mais em perigo do que já estou... Mas, espero poder ajudar vocês com alguma... E... Obrigada por me salvar, André... (risada tímida)... Eu devia ter agradecido antes, mas entendo sua confusão... (abraça-o)

A – Ora... (corado)... Que é isso, Rarity? É apenas nosso trabalho, e o motivo pela qual estamos aqui em Equestria... E vamos acabar com este mistério amanhã mesmo. Vamos deter a Suri e, logo, vamos dar um jeito para você voltar a costurar enquanto refazem sua casa... Pode ficar lá em nosso escritório por uns tempos, se quiser, o que acha?

Ra – Ah! Seria esplêndido! Bem... Só espero não os atrapalhar com minhas coisas... Bem... O que sobrou delas, acho...

A – Ah nós podemos...

Nesta hora, com a conversa leve e esperando Twilight sair do banho que tomava (mas demora essa alicórnio, e ainda canta mil musicas no chuveiro, cride!) o som do vento na rua é quebrado por estranhos solavancos ouvidos. Vinha do mesmo andar que estávamos, e podia ser encrenca...

A – Rarity... Ouviu isso? Parecem batidas...

Ra – Pela força, diria que são coices... São muito fortes...

A – E o gozado que vem daqui de cima... Deste mesmo andar...

Ra – André, acho melhor vermos isto. Tem pôneis saindo no corredor...

Saímos, eu e Rarity, rapidamente do quarto. Gritei qualquer coisa para Twilight, que respondeu com um "já vou" gritando da banheira do quarto.

Andamos lentamente, com alguns pôneis vindo a porta dos quartos ver o que acontecia. Muitos até se espantando ao ver Rarity em pé, com certa saúde, depois do que souberam nos últimos dias.

A – Último quarto, o barulho está ficando muito forte cada vez mais profundo...

Ra – É... E a maioria dos hospedes está no meio do corredor... Fiz minha reserva na semana passada e pude ver meu quarto e o dos outros...

Era a última porta. As batidas eram ainda mais fortes, mais intensas. E o pior, ouvia-se muito baixo gritos de "socorro", abafados por algo que não era a maciça porta do aposento.

Era preciso uma ação rápida, e como bom agente de Mobius, o pé é a melhor ferramenta para arrombar uma porta. Contando com uma mão do feitiço vindo do chifre de Rarity.

Um quarto escuro, sem as luzes nos focos do teto, mesas abarrotadas de papeis que aparentavam ser projetos, croquis de roupas, restos de comida congelada e tudo mais que podia se imaginar de bagunça.

Sem falar das araras, vestidos a granel e um banheiro trancado firmemente do lado de fora. As batidas vinham dali e estavam ainda mais intensas... O grito de socorro ficava ainda mais forte...

A – Aqui... No três...

A / Ra – Um... Dois... TRÊS!

Fazia tempo que não tínhamos um choque deste tamanho. Amarrada apenas em duas patas (aparentava ter rompido as amarras que prendiam as patas traseiras), com uma mordaça na boca, venda nos olhos e faltando-lhe, justamente, um pedaço da cauda, estava fraca e fatigada Applejack.

Ela estava presa no banheiro escuro do quarto do final do corredor do sexto andar, sabe-se lá há quanto tempo. Ela mal balbuciava com a mordaça nos dentes, mas entendia-se um fraco "socorro, por favor, me ajude...".

Ra – Oh, Celestia! Applejack! Minha nossa... Calma... Calma, querida... Vamos tirar você daqui... (tentando desamarra-la)... A... André? André? Será que você pode me dar uma mão aqui? (tirando a mordaça)

A – Rarity... Cuide dela, eu preciso chamar os outros. Algo não está me cheirando bem aqui...

Ra – André! Não! Vai nos deixar aqui sozinhas?

A – Ta, Ta, Ta... (ajudando a tirar Applejack do pequeno banheiro)

Na correria que começava a se formar no sexto andar, Twilight parece ter notado a movimentação depois de tomar banho. Entre pôneis nas portas e o guarda que montava vigilância no andar que vinha ao quarto em que estávamos, a alicórnio veio ao nosso encontro. Talvez ainda confusa com tudo que estava acontecendo.

TS – André? Está ai? O que está aconte... RARITY?

Ra – Ammmm... Ooooooi, Twilight... Ammmm... Tudo bem querida?

TS – Como você está aqui? Como... Mas... Você... O hospital...

Ra – Errr... hehehe... É uma longa história, tão longa que eu faria você dormir só de conta-la.

TS – E... Por Celestia! É Applejack!

A – Calma... Calma... Calma... Vamos mobilizar a policia e o socorro... Tem algo muito estranho aqui. Primeiro, vamos sair daqui, Applejack precisa de ar...


	17. Temos uma foragida - Parte 1

(Parte 16 – Temos uma Foragida)

Bem pouco depois, já na rua em frente a entrada do Mane Fair Hotel, estávamos todos atrás de uma espécie de "carruagem-ambulância" junto de uma debilitada pônei de crina loura. A madrugada já entrada fundo quando procurávamos entender o que tínhamos encontrado.

Era muito mais do que Applejack amarrada, vendada e amordaçada num pequeno banheiro do quarto no fim do corredor do sexto andar. Uma caixa de provas que recolhi naquele lugar, junto de Frost, era o que movia nossos olhares.

F – Você escapou de coisa pior, Applejack...Afinal, como você parou lá?

AJ – Foi naquela noite qui voltei do hospital. Me arrependi um monti di não tê aceitado a carona do André. Só sei que acordei cum uma coisa me tapando us oio... Uma voz di pônei isnobe me falando mir coisa sobre a Rarity... Ai ai, mas... To precisando mermo é descansá... To trancada lá dentro desde o começo do dia.

Ra – Desde o começo do dia? Oh minha nossa, não é a toa que está fraca...

AJ – É, isso porque onti fiquei amarrada, mas fora do banheiro... Estou tonta... não estou muito bem...(balançando-se meio mal)

A – Ela está fraca, melhor que o pessoal no Centro Médico ajude você, AJ. Está ainda com as bandagens do dia que voltou do hospital.

TS – Também acho melhor. Eu vou acompanha-la, se vocês me derem licença. Se acontecer alguma coisa conosco, eu aviso.

F – Por favor, majestade... Depois dessa, nem sei se dormir vou conseguir... Já são quase três da matina (olhando no relógio).

Antes que a carruagem-ambulância partisse, eis que um atordoado dragão-bebe deixa o lobby do hotel em nossa direção. Era o sonolento Spike, querendo saber da movimentação, sem perceber no descuido que cometeu...

Sp – Hmmmmm... O que... O que está acontecendo, gente?

A –Twilight vai acompanhar Applejack no hospital. Encontramos ela no quarto no fim do corredor.

F – Sem falar esta montoeira de coisas. Croquis de outros estilistas, um esquema de instalação de gás, uniformes de serviço do hotel, uma capa preta, uma garrafa de clorofórmio... Ei, este jogo de dardos tem a sua cara, Rarity.

Ra – Oh, não me diga (sarcasmo)... Alguém me idolatrava, creio eu...

A – Hmmmm... Você comentou de que Suri estava hospedada neste hotel e não tinha feito o check-out ao sair, não Frost?

F – Exatamente... E o número e o andar correspondem justo aquele quarto...

SA – Bem como imaginávamos... Era o quarto dela. Mas nos falavam que ela passava mais tempo no ateliê dela do que aqui... E se...

A – E se... O que, Shining?

SA – Se... Ela... Ainda estiver no hotel?

F – Hmmm... E se ela... Perai... SPIKE, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Sp – C-como?

A – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fluttershy está sozinha no quarto?

Sp – Ammmm... Achei que não tinha perigo... Ela não acordou com os barulhos no corredor...

A – Droga! Shining, Frost! Para o sexto andar... Tem coisa estranha ai!

Sim, isto mesmo. Bem deduzível que Fluttershy estivesse literalmente apagada de sono pela viagem agitada que fora a nossa no vagão. Não pensei que fosse tanto para não acordar com a agitação no corredor do sexto andar.

Spike, por descuido, a deixou sozinha no quarto, e com a ameaça de Suri ainda estar no hotel, a espreita de nós, nos arrepiou de ponta a ponta. Flutters era, sem dúvida, o próximo alvo de Suri sabendo que na coleção dela residia algo relacionado a Rarity. Então... Alguém corria perigo.

Corremos nós quatro para o alto, no sexto andar, que estava até vazio considerando o fato de todas as estilistas daquele andar terem descido como verdadeiras curiosas para saber do ocorrido e dos desenrolares, coisa típica numa situação assim.

As portas abertas, inclusive a do quarto de Fluttershy, e nosso temor se concretizando no acender das luzes. A Pégaso não estava la.

A – Droga...droga droga droga droga droga! Spike, como você pode deixar ela sozinha aqui?

Sp – Eu não queria acorda-la, já disse! E agora...

F – Era tudo o que eu queria... Achamos uma pônei... Some outra pônei...

Procurando alguma pista no quarto, encontramos timidamente um cachecol por sobre a cama, sendo sem dúvida de Suri, pois já havíamos visto a pônei usando do adorno em fotos de arquivo. Não restava dúvida. Desde a nossa chegada Suri estava no hotel, escondida em algum outro quarto daquele andar, a nossa espreita.

Imersos ao tentar entender toda a confusão daquele instante, uma pônei nos chamou a porta. Tinha um jeito tímido, mas aparentava estar assustada e estava com o laçarote do colarinho desfeito.

CP – Com licença... Vocês são os agentes especiais de Celestia?

A – Exatamente, sim... E não, mas somos sim... O que deseja, senhori... Perai, eu acho que sei quem é você

CP – Se procura pela ex-assistente de Suri, sim, sou eu... Coco Pommel

F – Pronto, era a peça do quebra-cabeça que faltava... A tal da Coco

CP – Eu acho que sei onde Suri está com a amiga de vocês...

SA – Você sabe?

CP – Palácio de espetáculos... Suri ficou dizendo a noite toda que iria para lá... Isso e que algo iria arder esta noite por lá

A – Ela está fora de controle... Mas, como você sabe?

CP – Ela chegou aqui um pouco antes de vocês, mas me manteve trancada no meu quarto ate que vocês saíssem daqui. Não sei o que ela queria, talvez não achasse que vocês estariam aqui.

SA – Por acaso você não tem envolvimento com todo esse esquema, tem?

CP – Não, jamais! Fui surpreendida quando ela entrou, estava vestida em uma capa preta, demorei a saber que era ela. Fui saber depois que o cachecol dela caiu pra fora da capa... (olhando pra mão de André)... E é bem este cachecol mesmo sr. Agente.

A – Cacetada... Arder... Fluttershy... Palácio de espetáculos... o-oh...

Ra – Ela vai botar fogo no teatro! (na porta)

F – Meu bom batman! Precisamos ir para o teatro, e agora!

A – E onde fica esse raio?

Ra – Eu sei o caminho, vamos!

Corremos como alucinados para a escada de serviço, na outra ponta do corredor, sem pensar nem balbuciar. Um teatro estava para entrar em combustão e uma Pégaso viraria churrasco rosado tão logo quanto poderíamos imaginar. Eram quatro loucos na viela dos fundos do hotel, entrando como alucinados no Mini.

Para o amigo ou amiga que está lendo e, provavelmente, não esta entendendo, é melhor explicar a confusão que havia se formado naquela madrugada alucinante. Suri Polomare, a tal estilista "tornada rival" de Rarity era o cérebro por trás do cativeiro armado no último quarto do sexto andar.

Para não levantar suspeita, ela ocupou o quarto um dia antes da vinda das outras estilistas, e disfarçava-se como funcionária do hotel para poder manter a chave do quarto em seu poder, alegando ser "empregada exclusiva" daquela hóspede, como viemos a saber depois.

Naquela noite, ela estava em algum lugar desconhecido até aparecer no hotel para verificar se Fluttershy havia chegado ao hotel, talvez para rapta-la e dar um fim nela, ou apenas para perceber que estávamos em Manehattan.

No entanto, como dois guardas se posicionaram um em cada ponta dos corredores, Suri não podia ir até o quarto do fundo. Entrou, assim, no quarto de Coco Pommel, sem que os guardas percebessem, e ficou de tocaia.

Mas, sem rodeios por agora. Corríamos como alucinados pelas ruas de Manehattan atrás do Palacio de Espetáculos, onde seria a abertura da Convenção dos Wonderbolts na noite seguinte e, na sequencia, o desfile de moda comemorativo.

Tínhamos Rarity e Coco como nossas GPS, mas mesmo assim não tínhamos como esconder o nervosismo a cada virada de esquina e cortada de frente em um taxi.

A – Esquerda... Direita... Em frente... Próxima entrada... Direita... Esquerda... Esquerda...

Ra – André... Calma... É só ir reto na próxima saída...

A – Explica isso pra quem não tá nervoso... Acha fácil?

CP – Ela ia causar um atentado na noite de abertura da convenção. Ela ficou falando os planos dela direto para mim... Uma cara de maníaca... Sei lá...

F – Calma, minha jovem, ficar aflita não vai adiantar muita coisa... O importante é tentar respirar fundo. Só tentar... Porque... André, dá pra ir mais devagar?

A – Devagar? Daqui a pouco vamos ter um teatro pegando fogo...

CP – Oh, Celestia! E agora? Ela está louca, totalmente louca... Nunca a vi assim nem quando trabalhara com ela... E não acreditei quando entrei no meu ateliê e não vi meus croquis lá... Tudo estava quebrado... Rasgado... Ah não... (quase chorando)

Ra – Querida... Se você nunca a enfrentou cara a cara, sabe que hoje é o seu dia! Essazinha vai se arrepender de não ter feito seguro de vida.

A – Ora, Rarity... Onde está sua nobreza? Vai mandar ela pro hipódromo dos altos céus?

Ra – Ah, querido... Não me tire do sério... Não queira sentir o poder dos meus cascos no seu estômago

F – Sibéria... Sibéria... Sibéria... Sibéria (abraçado a Coco Pommel)

Ra – O que é esse raio de Sibéria?

A – Loooooonga história... Alias, falando em longa... Aquela ferradura gigante na fachada... É lá?

Ra – Ah, é lá mesmo!

F – Tem alguém entrando... Vê a escadaria?

A – Bingo!... Preparem as maquinas, as plumas e paetês... É a última costura deste caso, meus caros...


	18. Temos uma foragida - Parte 2

Paramos de relance na escadaria de entrada do Palácio. Tudo escuro, um ar um tanto tenebroso na porta central, nenhum sinal de guardas na portaria, as faixas decorativas da convenção davam um clima soturno diante da luz da lua e da escuridão dos arredores.

Dentro do Palácio, tudo mais escuro, seria uma inserção as escuras, bem ao estilo de Mobius, como eu e Frost adorávamos fazer nas operações que tínhamos.

F – Muito bem, o jogo é esse. André, você e Rarity para a direita, eu e Coco para a esquerda. Logo os guardas reais estarão aqui, mas vamos adiantando o trabalho no que pudermos...

A / Ra / CP – Certo!

Embrenhados pela escuridão do Palácio, procurávamos algum sinal de presença alheia, qualquer passo, voz ou algo assim. Claro que nos assustaríamos, parecia cenário de festa de dia das bruxas, e qualquer aparição no escuro nos faria pular. Ou, ao menos, Rarity se jogar no meu colo. Coisa de garota assustada.

A – Caramba... Isso é grande. Isso sim pode ser chamado de grande com louvor...

Ra – Grande... Mas de noite dá medo. Essas paredes gigantes, o teto fica lá em cima... Vai saber o que pode sair destas portas... Ai, não sabia o que era tremer de medo já fazia tempo...

A – Reze pra esta lanterninha no seu chifre não se apagar... Mas Rarity, me diga apenas uma coisa... Como você foi achar essa tal de Suri no seu caminho?

Ra – Ah, faz muito tempo... Foi na Liga de Tricô de Ponyville, ela saiu da cidade pra tentar a vida aqui. Mas depois da semana de moda, eu nunca mais tive contato com ela... Especialmente depois dela ter me "roubado" meu tecido...

A – Twilight me contara sobre isto...

Ra - Houve toda aquela confusão e, até hoje nem sei bem como, acabei como primeira colocada. Depois disso tudo, nunca mais a vi, nem sei por onde andou... Bem, ate esta semana.

A – Os ataques, isso?

Ra – Eu sabia que era ela... Não tinha dúvidas, ela já tinha feito criticas ferozes aos colegas em jornais. É aquela regra do "cada um por si", mas acho que ela foi ao pé da letra... E acabou nisso... (olhando para André) foi por isso que Applejack estava lá no salão. Nem sempre minha irmã ficava comigo, e eu me sentia acuada. Com tudo que é revista e jornal me colocando na capa depois da Semana de Moda... Bilhetes, ameaças...

A – Bilhetes? Não encontramos bilhetes em lugar algum da sua casa...

Ra – Não os guardava... Os joguei fora... Me arrepio só de pensar nas mensagens. Era de pura vingança, não era a mesma Suri que eu achava que conhecia... Não era... (para por um momento, suspira tristemente)... E eu fico pensando como podemos chegar a este ponto da vida? Sendo vingativos, desejando o mal a nossos colegas... Como?

A – (Para e se ajoelha perto de Rarity)... Olha, eu sei que estamos no meio do escuro, mas não posso a ver mal. (afaga a crina da unicórnio). Rarity, nem todo o lugar é perfeito. Há cantos obscuros até na perfeita Equestria, e mesmo que desviamos deles eles existem. Não queria pensar que a nossa missão fosse, justamente, encontrar esses cantinhos obscuros e montar um órgão de segurança que pudesse acabar com isso tudo aqui... Mas, assim o é...

Ra – (apenas olha um tanto entristecida)

A – Mas... Não importa onde estamos e todos os malefícios que o mundo pode trazer em nós. Ao menos, se mostrarmos ser fortes e não perdermos nossas raízes... Sobreviveremos a estes desvios. Só assim... E não ficarmos sozinhos. Tem sorte de ter suas amigas nesta caminhada nesse mundo da moda, as vezes tão obscuro e frio... E vamos achar a Fluttershy, nem que seja no susto, tudo bem?

Ra – (escorre uma lágrima)... Hmmmm, errr... Tudo bem, André. Obrigada... As vezes essa vida tão agitada, costura daqui, tricota dali...pôneis que vão e vem... Ahhhh... Espero que tudo isso acabe de uma vez...

A - Até pela convenção. Eu e Frost, meio que pegamos este bonde todo andando...

Nosso pensamento é interrompido com um grito possante, vindo de um lugar ainda distante. Sem ter como me comunicar com Frost, tivemos de correr pelo corredor tentando achar os gritos.

Portas, bastidores, tudo passava pelo nosso lado, sem sabermos onde enfiar a cara e encontrar alguma coisa. Os gritos começaram a ser acompanhados com vozes revoltadas de outra pessoa... Estávamos perto.

Enfim, uma porta no meio da escuridão dos bastidores emitia uma luz. Ao observarmos pela fresta, uma Fluttershy amarrada na ponta da passarela montada no palco do auditório, relutando a uma mordaça nas patas de uma pônei.

Rarity se esgueirava para ver algo melhor, eu a seguia, driblando as cortinas do palco. Dando com os olhos na cena completa, a pégaso se debatia, sendo observada por uma irritada Suri Polomare, a própria.

SP – Quieta, bebe-chorona... Nem com mordaça você se cala?

Ra – André... Eu não vou aguentar... Não vou... Não...

A – Raaaarity, nem pense em fazer bobagem. Um passo em falso e algo de muito grave pode acontecer aqui...

Suri deixava o palco, se movendo para a parte de trás, de onde eu e Rarity acabávamos de passar. A unicórnio ficou escondida entre as cortinas, enquanto procurava alguma forma de encurralar a pônei e tirar Fluttershy daquela situação.

A pégaso estava amarrada em uma singela cadeira. O palco estava bem decorado, a mesa das autoridades, podemos assim dizer, bem ornamentada com flores.

SP – Não acredito... Tenho de executar meu plano hoje... Acho que já chega de enxeridas e metreriqueiras nos meus negócios...

A – (falando baixo pra sí mesmo)... Plano? Que plano? Só estou vendo uma pégaso amarrada numa cadeira...

Olhando depois, via o que era o tal plano. Debaixo da passarela saíram longos cabos elétricos, sendo uma ponta ligada na ponta da passarela, e a outra ponta em um lugar possivelmente embaixo do palco.

Nas patas de Suri, desembainhava-se um controle. Ligando os pontos da coisa eu saquei...

A – Perai... Naquele monte de disfarces que encontramos no quarto no hotel... Tinha um de zelador, mas não do hotel... Então... Zelador... Teatro... Acesso... Bingo!

Rarity me fazia gestos, ameaçando entrar em cena de tamanha raiva que sentia. Eu acalmava o ânimo da pônei a distância. Sem saber como proceder, vi Frost no alto, nas bancadas mais altas do teatro, com Coco Pommel ao seu lado. Fazia sinais em Código Morse com o relógio, sem que Suri percebesse. Dizia que tinha uma BOMBA embaixo do palco e da passarela.

A – Batata, uma bomba... (chamando Rarity discretamente)... Rarity... Rarity... Onde foi parar ela agora?

Procurando a unicórnio gelei quando ela andava silenciosamente, a trotes calados, atrás de Suri, que novamente voltava a ameaçar Fluttershy na ponta da passarela. Como você quer que eu reaja? Frost se botou em pé, Coco se encolheu... Teriam tramado um ataque?

SP – Calma, minha fofa... Só mais 30 minutos e você não vai deixar trabalho para suas amigas acharem os seus pedaços depois de tudo. Nem mesmo os Wonderbolts, nem ninguém. E que se dane a moda, todos a minha volta me prejudicaram... Me caluniaram... E você também quer entrar nesse mundo? Já chega aquelazinha da Rarity... Essas horas, deve estar defumando no túmulo... Ou na lama que virou o ateliê dela...ahahahahaha, tadinha...

Ra – Tadinha? (chamando a atenção de Suri)

SP – (se vira para trás)... MAS O QUE?

Ra – Minha paciência tem limite, queridinha... E você conseguiu fazer ela passar desse limite... É bom você começar a desamarrar minha amiga antes que eu parta você ao meio...

SP – Mas... Mas... Mas...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... (partindo pro ataque corporal)

Ra – Isso é pessoal agora!

Cacetada! Foi como ver uma briga de adolescentes. Quem lê isso não pode imaginar um pega como esse entre duas pôneis. Rarity foi atacada em cheio por Suri, as duas se engalfinhando no chão como duas crianças brigando pelo doce. Tapas, coices, socos, era um enfrentamento titânico... Me surpreendeu que Rarity não usava feitiços, nessa hora dava mais gosto acertar coices sem eles.

Na chance, desci o palco na escada da frente, quando vi Frost descer voando a bancada alta. Coco corria para a porta onde entraram.

SP – Ahhhhh (rolando com Rarity no chão)... Você...você e suas manias de pônei do interior... Vou fazer você voltar pra idade da ferradura lascada

Ra – AH... Não... Ouse... Descontar... Sua... Insanidade... Nas minhas... AMIGAS!

Neste rebu todo, pulei para a ponta da passarela, era a chance de ouro que tinha para desamarrar Fluttershy. Mas tinha que correr, se Rarity não desse conta de Suri, eu seria o próximo alvo.

A – Calma... Calma... Quanto menos desespero, melhor. Vai ficar tudo bem.

F – (pousando logo atrás) Precisamos desarmar a bomba, ouviu o bip?

A – Ouvi... O que tem ele?

F – Quando ela disse "30 minutos", ele apitou. Então, já sabe...

A - A cada 10... Um apito... FERROU!

Flu – (sem a mordaça)... Uma bomba? Ahhhhhhh!... Me tirem daqui... Rápido... Pra onde vou? O que é uma bomba?

CA – Flutters... Flutters... Chiiiiiiiiiu... Calma... Calma... CALA A BOCA!

Nessa hora desgraçada, quando Rarity tomou um cruzado de tombar no chão, Suri virou o olhar na nossa direção. Sim, ela nos percebeu na ponta da passarela.

SP – Ora ora ora ora... Vejo que tem mais enxeridos aqui...

A – Acho melhor esquecermos os clichês de filme. Se entregue agora em nome de Celestia e tudo ficará bem!

F – Ao menos, vai ter uma cela quentinha para pensar nas traquinagens que fez... Por um bom tempo...

SP – Só por cima dos meus flancos, idiotas!

Suri sai em disparada, correndo em nossa direção. Ia ser o atropelamento do ano e Fluttershy ainda não tinha sido totalmente desamarrada. Antes que pudéssemos reagir, eis que uma pônei pula na passarela, dando um nocaute pela direta em Suri, a fazendo esparramar-se nas cadeiras da plateia.

CP – Fique longe deles, Suri!

SP – O que? Minha ex-assistente que acha ser uma super estilista... Não se meta no meu caminho!

CP – Nnnnão, não mais! Não vou deixar você fazer o que bem entende! É hora de pagar pelos seus atos de "cidade grande"!

SP – Lição? São vocês que vão paga-la! São apenas mais 30 segundos para a bomba detonar. Fiquem vocês enrolados ai enquanto digo adeeeeeeus (cantado)...

Era o momento do aperto. Rarity tinha sido nocauteada e, apesar de estar se mexendo no chão, mal conseguia usar o próprio chifre para tentar alguma coisa.

Suri saia em fuga, com Frost e Coco Pommel ao seu encalço. Eu terminara de desamarrar Fluttershy e partia em socorro a Rarity quando a bomba entrou na contagem final.

A – Por aqui... Vamos nos isolar. Não vamos poder evitar a bomba... Pela saída dos bastidores!

Corremos, depois de sair nos bastidores, para a sala do ultimo camarim, onde nós três nos encolhemos embaixo da única mesa que ali dentro havia. O estampido gigantesco das bombas foi o ponto final na noite, ao menos para nós naquele camarim.

Enquanto isso, na saída central do auditório...

\- SAIDA CENTRAL DO AUDITÓRIO –

Frost e Coco corriam como podiam no encalço de Suri, que atirava toda sorte em objetos no caminho de ambos. Mesmo se esquivando como dava, Coco foi acertava em cheio com uma caixa que voou na direção de suas pernas. Foi impossível evitar o tropeço.

Frost – Coco!

CP – Socorro... Sr. Frost, socorro! Acho que machuquei minha pata...

Frost – (voltando rápido, ampara a pônei)... Calma, acho que ainda temos temp...

As bombas explodem, fazendo tremer tudo que estava a volta deles. Frost estende as asas, recebendo nelas a pancada de tudo que caia na direção de ambos naquele lugar. Uma grande parte do teto acabou rachando e caindo, formando uma espécie de tenda onde estavam. Algo que ajudou a protegê-los.

F - Droga... Acho que estamos... Bem... Coco? Coco? Srita Coco Pommel?

CP – (tossindo)... Eu... Eu... Estou aqui... Estou bem... Eu acho...

F – Mas que pancada foi essa... E perdemos Suri... Que grande porcaria...

CP – E agora? O que ela poderá fazer de mal ainda a todos? Ela está solta por ai... O que faremos? Estamos presos aqui...

F – Tentar escavar essa montoeira de coisas que caiu por aqui... Temos que dar um jeito de fazer sinais daqui onde estamos...

Para você ter uma ideia, a explosão tinha potencial, em si, para destruir apenas a área plana do auditório e o palco. Mas a ressonância do auditório ajudou o efeito das bombas a se multiplicar, causando pequenos desabamentos na estrutura, queda de vários ornamentos, lustres e quadros e rachaduras por toda a parte. Suri conseguiu, literalmente, colocar o Palácio de Espetáculos de Manehattan na ruína.

Frost batia com o punho em pedaços de madeira tentando fazer algum barulho. Depois de algum tempo, ao ver algumas luzes saindo, resolveu fazer um caminho por entre escombros e tralhas quebradas que podia escavar. Foi como cavoucar numa mina com cuidado, até dar de cara com alguém muito familiar.

Spt – Frost! Minha nossa... Vocês estão bem?

F – Estamos... Estamos, senhora! Eu e Coco Pommel estamos bem... Apenas, com três quilos de poeira na garganta.

Spt – Que bom... Sorte a de vocês que estávamos alojados no hotel aqui perto. Com os ataques da ultima semana queríamos manter-nos perto do local do festival... Mas... Acho que o Palácio não aguentou muito tempo...

F – Não, Spitfire... Não aguentou as patas daquela lambisgoia que saiu aqui? Alias, detiveram a Suri?

Spt – Sim... Não foi fácil, ela ainda tentou fugir, mas a Rainbow Dash e as amigas dela a deteram antes que saísse das escadarias daqui... Alias, tinha mais alguém com vocês?

CP – Sim... André e mais duas pôneis... Eles... Eles...

F – Droga... Eles ainda estavam no palco antes de sairmos do auditório... Acho que... Eles não tiveram tempo...

Spt – Ah não... Não é possível (se virando de costas para a entrada do auditório)... Droga, não posso admitir que, ainda depois de tudo isso... Perdemos três dentro dessa montoeira de escombros... (baixa a cabeça)... Acho que falhamos, devíamos ter passado a noite aqui, como Rainbow Dash tinha sugerido.

\- SAINDO DO CAMARIM -

É nestas horas, caro leitor, que acontece aquelas surpresas clichês dos filmes. A mesa no camarim tinha nos protegido, e para escapar de toda aquela montanha de tralhas, ferro retorcido, canos furados e tijolos, tivemos de pelear muito, ainda carregando Rarity, meio zonza ainda da briga campal com Suri.

Ficamos aliviados que a entrada principal do auditório não estava toda coberta, dava pra ver as costas de uma Pégaso, pelas asas abertas

A – Consegue mais um pouco, Fluttershy?

Flu – S-sim, está meio pesada, mas ela está bem... Consegue ver alguma saída?

A – Estou vendo a saída, cuidado os fios elétricos...

\- DE VOLTA A SAIDA DO AUDITORIO -

Spt - ... (baixa a cabeça)... Acho que falhamos, devíamos ter passado a noite aqui, como Rainbow Dash tinha sugerido.

F – Errr... Será mesmo que você falhou, Spitfire?

Spt – Falhamos... Falhamos... Eles devem estar irreconhecíveis ou até desaparecidos neste desastre... Receio que não poderemos fazer a convenção deste ano...não podemos..

.A – Ahhhhh, Spitfire... Agora que estávamos começando a nos divertir...

Spt – É... Agora mesmo... E sem mais (se vira)... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... André! Seu filho de uma fuinha gorda, como vocês escaparam?

A – Digamos que uma mesa foi o suficiente. Sorte que só o auditório caiu

Flu – Acho que tudo acabou, enfim. Só estou meio sonolenta, que horas são?

F – Bem, de acordo com meu relógio... Seis da manhã.

Spt – Melhor sairmos daqui, pode haver outros desabamentos...

Uma multidão de guardas reais, equipes de socorro, bombeiros, policia e, claro, Twilight e suas amigas (ao menos, Applejack, Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash) aguardavam algo sair da porta central do Palácio, donde ainda subia ao ar a poeira da explosão.

Éramos os únicos no teatro na hora da bomba, e saímos com uma espécie de ar heroico, sujos, mais vencedores depois dos primeiros dias mais loucos de uma missão.

Twilight e as amigas correram ao encontro de Fluttershy e Rarity, igualmente sujas e muito cansadas de tudo que tinha acontecido. Já nós, junto de Coco Pommel e Spitfire, só podíamos observar os paramédicos chegarem a nosso encontro, acolhendo-nos e nos dando os primeiros cuidados.

Descemos lentamente as escadarias observando tudo a nossa volta. Flashes de câmeras de jornais, a faixa da convenção caída e os aliviantes raios de sol despontando. Era a manhã do sábado, do grande dia dos Wonderbolts que, naquele ano, entraria para a história, arrisco-me a dizer, de toda Equestria.

Pouco tempo depois, estávamos Frost e eu acompanhados de Spitfire e Coco Pommel, respirando fundo depois de tudo. Próximo de nós, as pôneis até soltavam leves risadas depois de tanto que já tinha acontecido, o que era um bom sinal de alivio.

Quem mais ria era, pasme-se, Rarity. Depois escapar de ser torrada num incêndio, de engalfinhar-se com uma pônei sem usar feitiços, sobreviver a um desabamento junto da melhor amiga e ainda se gabar de espiã, era até prêmio estar em Manehattan para ver o desfile da amiga Fluttershy, que discretamente sorria, mas certamente aliviada.

Spt – Se esqueci de falar isso quando nos vimos pela primeira vez... Bem-vindos a Equestria, amigos. Espero que a recepção tenha sido boa...

F – Acho que até melhor do que outros lugares... Pôneis bonzinhos... É a última vez que confio nos registros de Mobius... Anotem isso

CP – Minha nossa, nem sei se vou conseguir desfilar depois disso tudo...

Spt – Nem me fale, senhorita... Acho que a convenção deste ano está arruinada... Infelizmente

A – Ora, Spitfire, o dia está a pino, a noite deverá estar estrelada... Que tal o parque ali do outro lado da rua? Um show de manobras de seus comandados na noite deve ser agradável demais para os presentes...

Spt – Sabe, com tanta confusão... E depois de perdermos o Palácio... Até que é uma boa ideia. E não arrisco a dizer que foi a convenção mais incrível da história antes mesmo de começarmos. Valeu pela ideia, André...

F – Devia patentear essas ideias, André... Alias... Deixem-me ver uma coisa de perto...

Frost, apesar de morcego, era "galo velho", gostava de ver os detidos nas investigações antes das viaturas os levarem para a detenção. E foi atrás de uma das carruagens-camburão que o morcego branco subiu, Tentando observar a perigosa estilista.

Nós três o acompanhamos, notando que atrás de nós, Rarity nos seguia, com suas amigas um pouco mais distante.

Sentada num canto escuro dentro da "jaula", olhando para o escuro sem deixar a luz externa revelar o rosto, estava Suri Polomare. Destronada, sem seu indefectível cachecol, com um olhar vingativo e derrotado. Soava ainda mais ameaçadora a vendo daquele jeito.

Subi ao lado de Frost e fitamos a prisioneira. Por um momento, raciocinávamos...

F – Nunca pensei que o mais inocente dos lugares... Tivesse um lado podre tão... Tão... Sujo

A – Meu amigo... Acho que é o primeiro trabalho de tantos que teremos pela frente...

F – Queria acreditar que fosse o último... Apenas queria...Mas é bom que um a menos está na rua... Quer dizer, uma a menos está costurando o mal..

SP – Seus... Seus... Seus idiotas... Vocês me impediram... Co-co-como? Como souberam de meus planos? De Trixie? De minha vingança contra... Contra... Rarity?

A – Acho que você não contava que métodos de disfarce de pistas sem feitiço podiam ser difíceis para unicórnios descobrirem... Mas não uma dupla de agentes comuns...

F – E, a propósito, querida... Você vai ficar muito bem com aquele modelito listrado da masmorra... Combina bem em você...

SP – (avançando na grade da cabine)... EU MATO VOCÊ...EU MATO... E TODOS... AHHHHH... TIREM-ME DAQUI... AHHHHHHHH

Diga você se você não se assustaria com um surto desse. Ela simplesmente pulou na porta do "camburão", alucinada, revoltada. Talvez louca, psicoticamente nos encarando com sede de vingança depois de termos arruinado os seus planos, a tentativa dela de roubar para si a gloria de um mundo cada vez mais concorrido, disputado a cotovelos (ou melhor, cascos) e perigoso no obscuro.

O camburão distanciava-se enquanto ela encarava-nos fixamente. Era o fim de nosso primeiro trabalho em Equestria, do primeiro desafio diante de um obscuro canto daquele reino de pôneis que tinha seu ilícito como vários lugares.

Mas, depois de tanta tensão, era preciso respirar fundo.

A – Acho que estamos começando, Frost... E começamos muito bem...

F – Vero...


	19. Resenha final do começo

(Parte 17 – Resenha final do começo)

Enfim, redigimos pela tarde nosso primeiro relatório a Princesa Celestia. Ela não o tinha pedido, mas achamos necessário que ela soubesse que tudo fora resolvido. Certeza que ela pediria maiores explicações em uma oportunidade em Canterlot, o que não iriamos hesitar em dar. Devíamos um jantar, lembram?

Baseado em todas as evidencias recolhidas durante a investigação, no Carousel Boutique, na casa de Fluttershy e no ultimo quarto no sexto andar do Mane Fair Hotel, conseguimos fechar o inquérito criminal comprovando a participação de Suri Polomare e Trixie nos ataques.

A ambição de Suri de ter seu espaço cada vez maior e sem concorrentes no concorrido cenário da moda de Equestria, ela promoveu ataques com vistas a prejudicar colegas e poder ganhar tempo e vantagens em eventos de moda e lançamentos.

No caso de Rarity, em especial, ela desejava vingança por conta de uma derrota em uma semana de moda. Planejara um ataque quase mortífero, se não para elimina-la, ao menos para fazer se afastar do sonho de ser uma estilista de renome.

Contou com Trixie para isto. A infeliz unicórnio passou por um momento difícil depois de perder a carruagem com suas coisas em uma tempestade. No desespero, para conseguir bits para reconstruir a vida, foi fácil assumir um trabalho como aquele, e foi o que ela fez.

E Suri não arquitetava seus planos no ateliê naqueles últimos dois dias, mas no quarto do sexto andar do Mane Fair Hotel, talvez por não levantar suspeitas. Tinha disfarces de governanta do hotel, funcionária da limpeza do Palácio de Espetáculos, estava literalmente pronta para executar seus planos sem ser descoberta.

Se este era nosso primeiro desafio a frente da missão de criar um serviço de inteligência, podemos dizer que começamos bem.

Mas deixando o caso de lado, enfim, terminamos a noite no Central Park de Manehattan, junto de gente de quase toda a nação assistindo exibições aéreas, pronunciamentos dos membros dos Wonderbolts e, claro, o esperado desfile de moda que selara a noite.

F – Baaaaaaaah... Olha só aqueles flancos... Minha nossa, nunca vi algo assim nas minhas tantas aventuras... E aquela la? Sooooonho meu!

A – Frost... Controle-se. São apenas mode... Baaaaaah... Aquela lá ta... Maaaaaaaa...

AJ – Algo di mal, rapazes? Ces parecem loucos...

F – Pareço? Com tanta beleza desfilando diante das minhas retinas... Ahhhhhhh!

A – Sem crise, Applejack, ele sempre fica assim com um... Ammm... Flanco rebolante...

AJ – Morcegos... Sempre de olho numa... Numa... Numa...Qué sabê? Dexa pra la...

E com um momento em especial que mal poderíamos imaginar há alguns dias atrás. Rarity entrava como uma das modelos do desfile apresentado por Fluttershy, no vestido mais belo, brilhante e gracioso daquela exibição.

Na hora, todos os presentes, especialmente os colegas de agulha da unicórnio, aplaudiam-na, aplaudiam a jovem Fluttershy, que provavelmente seria perturbada por looongas semanas para abraçar o mercado da moda, coisa que bem sabíamos que seria difícil, vindo da timidez protuberante por detrás das madeixas rosadas da pégaso.

As amigas entravam em extasio, chegavam bem a nos assustar sem cerimônia. Pinkie Pie parecia ter molas nas patas. Pobre Frost, via-se ameaçado de um coice o tempo todo. Ainda estava tentando se recuperar da... Sibéria como bem sabem...

Ah, não sabem? Uma hora contamos melhor... Pois, do nada, Spitfire, ao lado de Twilight e das Princesas Celestia e Luna, roubou a palavra:

Spt – Bem... Sem dúvida esta pode ser chamada da mais emocionante convenção que tivemos dentre todas dos Wonderbolts. Mas, eu gostaria, muito gentilmente, de chamar aqui em cima duas pessoas a nós muito importantes nestes últimos dias... (olhando para Twilight) Ammm, acho melhor sua majestade ter a honra de faze-lo...

TS – Errr, ammm, muito obrigada, Spitfire... Gostaria de apresentar a todos os agentes da Divisão Especial de Informações de Equestria, os agentes especiais das Forças Armadas Reais de Mobius, André Miles Prower e Frost... Frost... Frost...

F – ROMANOVSKI! Você leu bem... ROMANOVSKI! (gritando no meio do público).

Bem, nunca dissemos que ser agente, as vezes, tinha um lado celebridade que, embora não nos era preciso pela natureza de nosso trabalho, ainda nos era permitido em alguns momentos. E se vossa majestade queria nos apresentar, assim seria.

A – Errr, bem... Bem... Frost, você não quer falar? Você domina melhor as palavras...

F – E-eu? Ooooonde? É você que fala mais que eu, oras... Eu só observo as (tapada a boca)

A – É um piadista, coisa mais normal entre agentes... Pra disfarçar a tensão...

Ce – Bem, em nome de Equestria, gostariamos de agradecer imensamente por todo o trabalho que tiveram neste caso tão complicado que envolveu todos nossos criativos profissionais da moda, nosso gloriosos Wonderbolts e a organização deste festival. E sei que farão um grande trabalho em nossas terras no combate aos crimes que nos afligem.

(palmas, muitas por sinal)

A – Bem... O que podemos dizer? É apenas nosso trabalho... Para isso que viemos e para isto que estamos aqui. E pôneis amigos, mesmo que estejamos cercados de uma cálida paz e amizade entre todos, devemos saber que atos corruptivos, inescrupulosos e contra os bons princípios que regem esta bela nação. Sendo assim, afirmo que estamos aqui para cumprir com nossa missão, organizar as ações de inteligência entre as forças de manutenção da paz de Equestria e garantir que o obscuro nunca tenha vez entre vocês!

F – Você escreveu esse discurso?

A – Errrrr... não... Por que?

F – Nada não... De porta-voz não precisamos... Acho...

(mais palmas, um monte mais)

F - Diante de tudo, temos apenas uma coisa a dizer... Pôneis amigos...

A / F – ESTAMOS JUNTOS! (com os punhos no ar).

E assim foi aquela noite em Manehattan. Não cabe aqui falar todos os detalhes da pequena festinha de confraternização que Pinkie Pie fez o gosto de organizar no salão de festas no Mane Fair Hotel. Mas não podemos pensar em festas, logo estaremos de volta a Ponyville, ao nosso escritório, e outros tantos casos deverão ser investigados.

Toda uma equipe deverá ser montada, toda uma estrutura deverá ser criada e, neste tempo inteiro, o obscuro lado de Equestria mostrará sua cara. E lá estaremos para impor ordem e justiça.

 _A vossas majestades de Mobius, Hanna e Sonic, a missão segue. Suas altezas reais, Princesas Celestia, Luna e Twilight Sparkle estão conosco e tudo corre como esperado._

 _Aguardem mais relatórios nossos em breve._

 _Com cumprimentos cordiais:_

 _Agentes cinco estrelas 002-07-André Miles Prower / 001-07-Frost Romanovski_

 _Serviço de Segurança de Mobius_

 _Divisão Especial de Informações de Equestria, a suas sereníssimas majestades, Princesas Celestia, Luna e Twilight Sparkle._

FIM (Aguarde a segunda crônica)


End file.
